The Last Remaining Light
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Star Wars crossover. La vida de Milo y Camus como caballeros Jedi. [Milo & Camus] Yaoi. Sumario más detallado adentro. Gracias x los reviews. TERMINADO
1. Dos amigos

**Les digo que onda con esta historia:** he decidido combinar dos de mis grandes obsesiones, Saint Seiya y Star Wars y crear este fic (yaoi, por cierto) utilizando a Milo y Camus como los protagonistas, aunque también aparecen algunos otros personajes reconocibles de Saint Seiya, así como de Star Wars. Está situado temporalmente antes, durante y después del Episodio II. Contiene **Lemon** más adelante.

**Notas de edición: **Corregí guiones y faltas de ortografía, agregué unos cuantos párrafos a algunas escenas y simplifiqué otras, modifiqué algunos diálogos, insinué más fuertemente la índole de la relación de los gemelos (muaja), cambié a un OC por Marin.

* * *

—Estos— son diálogos.

_"Estos"_ son pensamientos o diálogos mentales mediante la Fuerza.

**_/Padawan:_**_ aprendiz de Jedi._

* * *

**—The Last Remaining Light—**

—01. Dos amigos—

_[Templo Jedi, 11:30 am]_

Milo se apresuraba por los corredores del Gran Templo Jedi, preguntándose si realmente había necesidad de que la mencionada construcción fuera tan enorme.

El joven caballero corría con tanto apuro porque se había retrasado para la cita de pelea amistosa que tenía con Camus en el salón de entrenamiento, costumbre que repetían por lo menos un par de veces por semana para no oxidarse. Esta vez, sin embargo, Milo se había entretenido con otros asuntos y había olvidado la cita. Ahora sólo anhelaba poder llegar antes de que Camus se cansara de esperarlo para así al menos poder disculparse. De otra manera, aquél no le dirigiría la palabra durante todo el día, como normalmente hacía cada vez que se enfadaba con él por alguna razón.

Pero en esta ocasión Camus le tenía preparado un castigo aún mejor a Milo; simplemente le patearía el trasero de manera espectacular frente a todos los presentes en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

—¡Camus! Todavía estas aquí, me alegro… ¡lo siento! Se me fue el tiempo con otro asunto y olvide que nos veríamos…

—Asunto que seguramente tuvo que ver con cierta joven Padawan.

—Heh, bueno tú sabes… algunas oportunidades no se deben desperdiciar.

—Comencemos de una vez, ¿quieres? —dijo Camus tomando una posición de defensa, indicando a Milo que él diera el primer golpe. Y así fue; Milo se abalanzó contra Camus con su sable de luz, pero el otro chico lo evitó sin dificultad.

Dio comienzo una danza de luces blancas y amarillas, mayormente dirigida por Camus quien dominaba la pelea sin ningún problema. Milo era habilidoso, de hecho uno de los mejores, pero cuando Camus estaba decidido, era difícil que su amigo lo superara.

La pelea se demoró algo más que lo acostumbrado, llamando la atención de los demás caballeros Jedi y Padawans que se encontraban alrededor.

Milo sudaba y jadeaba intensamente y por más que intentaba no podía darle fin al enfrentamiento; cada vez que se acercaba, Camus lo evitaba y atacaba de vuelta, y a él apenas si le daba tiempo de defenderse.

Al fin Camus decidió que era suficiente y, tras un fallido ataque de Milo, mando a éste al suelo de una patada y lo mantuvo ahí inmóvil con su sable de luz a sólo milímetros de su cuello.

El "público", constituido en su mayoría por alumnos y jóvenes maestros que se encontraban entrenando y se habían reunido alrededor para ver el espectáculo, comenzó a aplaudir y Milo se dio cuenta de lo que Camus había intentado hacer.

—¿Así que esta vez decidiste humillarme en vez de dejar de hablarme?

—Eres más listo de lo que creí —respondió Camus, sonriendo orgullosamente mientras le daba la mano a Milo para levantarlo.

Milo no dejó pasar desapercibido el hecho de que Camus estaba sonriendo; algo que no acostumbraba hacer muy seguido, a menos que la ocasión realmente lo ameritara.

_"Supongo que valió la pena perder…"_

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron del salón para dirigirse al comedor donde seguramente Marin y Aioria los esperaban. Al llegar notaron a la pareja sentada en una mesa del fondo. Milo los saludó con la mano antes de tomar una charola y comenzar a servirse.

—Buenos días señora Kahlia, ¿hoy con qué nos indigestará? —preguntó a la enorme Klatooiniana, que más que humanoide parecía un perro en dos patas.

—Mmph, si no te gusta no lo comas, Antares. Deberías ser como el joven Camus, él nunca se queja.

—¡Ha! ¿Otro Camus? ¡No, gracias! Y acéptelo, señora Kahlia; usted me adora tal y como soy —bromeó guiñándole un ojo a la cocinera, quien agitó el cucharón amenazantemente ganándose algunas risillas de los presentes.

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías y vete a comer!

Milo obedeció y con una gran sonrisa alcanzó a sus amigos en la mesa.

—¿Ahora le coqueteas a la señora Kahlia, Milo? ¡Eres insaciable! —Una chica de cabello cobrizo y ondulado saludó a Milo al llegar a la mesa.

—Bueno, Marin, se nota que la señora Kahlia fue en sus mejores años una joven muy atractiva….

—De verdad que no tienes límites, ¿eh? —Aioria se unió a la conversación.

—Cuando uno luce como yo, hay que sacarle provecho —dijo inflando el pecho y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué modesto! Pero supongo que tienes razón…, a veces me pregunto si todos los chicos de Torken lucen como ustedes dos —dijo Marin, mirando primero a Milo y luego a Camus, quien se sonrojó discretamente.

Ambos chicos, como Marin había mencionado, eran natales del ahora ya inexistente planeta Torken, y resaltaban de otros humanos por la coloración azul de sus cabellos, que sólo diferían en tonalidad uno del otro.

—Debe ser algo en el agua… —continuó la chica, en actitud un tanto soñadora.

—Hey, ¿me quieres poner celoso? —reclamó Aioria, dándole un pequeño codazo.

—Tranquilo, tú sabes que no tienes competencia —respondió antes de besar fugazmente al joven que se sentaba a su lado.

Aioria era de la misma edad que Milo y Camus, tenía cabello castaño que usaba corto a diferencia de sus dos amigos, y poseía unos ojos verde intenso que compaginaban perfectamente con su fuerte carácter. Marin quedó prendado de él desde que lo conoció cuatro años atrás en una misión con sus respectivos maestros; a diferencia de los tres chicos que se conocían desde la niñez, Marin se unió al cuarteto hasta que se convirtió en novia de Aioria, pues al ser dos años menor que los chicos formaba parte de otra generación y nunca compartieron las mismas clases durante sus años de aprendices.

—¿Alguien ha escuchado noticias sobre el asesino de Jedi? — La enervante pregunta de Camus interrumpió el cómodo silencio que se había establecido.

—Según me he enterado, esta semana hubieron tres víctimas más… —Aioria informó en un tono sombrío.

—El mes pasado fueron cinco, ¿la semana que viene cuantos serán?... ¡No puedo creer que el Consejo se quede tan tranquilo cuando compañeros Jedi están siendo asesinados sin piedad!

—No debe ser un enemigo cualquiera si el Consejo no ha podido identificarlo…, estoy seguro de que hacen lo que pueden, Milo —dijo Camus.

—¡Pues pónganme frente a él, y mi sable de luz y yo les quitamos el problema!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Oí que hoy Camus te venció… —Marin trató se suavizar el ambiente dirigiendo el tema hacia otro asunto más ameno.

—Sí, bueno…, eso fue suerte. Pero mañana no tendré piedad con él, ¡me las cobraré!— Todos rieron con ligereza y decidieron terminar su almuerzo sin revivir más mortificaciones.

El ahora apodado "Asesino de Jedi", ya había cobrado la vida de treinta víctimas en los últimos seis meses que en su mayoría habían sido Padawans y jóvenes caballeros, lo que era un golpe duro para la Orden en esos momentos de cambio.

Cada vez la gente confiaba menos en los Jedi y los veía más bien como estorbos o amenazas para el desarrollo del universo. Los tiempos se cubrían de oscuridad y cada año el número de reclutas para la Orden disminuía preocupantemente. Además, no se contaban con suficientes maestros pues la mayoría de los Jedi más experimentados eran enviados en misiones alrededor de la galaxia, sobre todo para aplacar levantamientos rebeldes en contra de la República.

Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado. Para un ejemplo, los dos amigos pelilargos que ahora se dirigían al cuarto del Consejo contaban con veintitrés años y habían sido nombrados Caballeros hacía menos de dos años; Milo tan sólo un par de meses después de Camus. Esto hubiera parecido un sacrilegio una década atrás, pero cada vez la edad para la obtención del título de Caballero Jedi disminuía. Así mismo, muchos jóvenes con sólo unos cuantos años de ser caballeros tomaban aprendices bajo su tutela.

Había escasez de caballeros Jedi y el Consejo tenía que hacerse de la vista gorda con algunos reglamentos. Unos años atrás, Marin y Aioria hubieran obtenido severa reprimenda por el simple beso de hacía unos minutos en el comedor. Eran pocos los caballeros Jedi que aún seguían el código a la perfección.

Entre esos pocos se encontraba Camus. Él había decidido desde que puso pie en el Gran Templo Jedi, veinte largos años atrás, que siempre seguiría los preceptos del Código lo mejor que pudiera. Camus siempre se encontraba en control de sus emociones, dejando notar sólo lo que él consideraba necesario a las personas que lo rodeaban. Confiaba en la Fuerza más que en sí mismo y era parte presente que lo guiaba en cada segundo de su existencia. Además de eso, Camus era probablemente el único joven Caballero que mantenía su voto de celibato con orgullo.

_Un Jedi no conocerá amor._

_Un Jedi no conocerá apegamiento_

_Un Jedi no conocerá temor._

_Un Jedi sólo conocerá la Fuerza_

Sin embargo, el chico que caminaba a su lado, su compatriota y mejor amigo, era todo lo contrario a él. No por nada tenía la fama de casanova; chicas, chicos, cualquiera que despertara su interés era bienvenido en su cama. Su promiscuidad era un secreto a voces en el Templo y sobraba decir que a Camus le molestaba este aspecto de la vida de Milo, y se lo reprochaba constantemente. Milo proclamaba que ese tipo de comportamiento simplemente le mantenía equilibrado, como un Jedi supuestamente debía ser. Solía bromear con que el celibato le produciría una frustración tan enorme que sería el camino más rápido al Lado Oscuro.

_No hay emoción, sólo hay paz._

_No hay pasión, sólo hay serenidad._

Como buen Jedi, Milo confiaba en la Fuerza, pero a veces sucumbía a sus instintos y no le importaba demostrar sus emociones, aunque si quería podía enmascararlas muy bien. Era un experto en el arte de la espada de luz pues su Maestra era famosa por sus habilidades con la espada láser. Él había aprendido de la mejor.

—Hey, mira quiénes vienen ahí… — dijo Milo, haciendo notar a Camus el par de altas figuras que salían del salón del Consejo.

Hacía más de un año que Camus no veía a los gemelos Saga y Kanon, quienes con tan sólo veintiocho años eran caballeros Jedi muy respetados dentro de la Orden. Siempre habían demostrado ser muy eficaces en su trabajo y resultaba raro vérseles en el Templo, ya que constantemente eran enviados en las misiones más importantes. El Consejo confiaba plenamente en los gemelos Torkenianos y ellos jamás defraudaban.

Aunque los hermanos lucían idénticos, sus firmas de Fuerza eran claramente distintas, así que diferenciarlos no era problema. Al cruzarse en el pasillo, el mayor de ellos habló portando un semblante circunspecto.

—Camus.

—Saga... —murmuró Camus, y enseguida los dos se saludaron inclinando levemente sus cabezas. Camus notó algo extraño en la fugaz mirada que Saga le dirigió, se veía diferente a como la recordaba, sin el brillo especial que solía atraerle en sus años de adolescencia.

Camus no ponderó mucho en la idea, pues la voz de Milo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Llevan prisa… —señaló al ver la rapidez con la se encaminaban los hermanos—. Honestamente, a mí nunca me han agradado mucho.

—No puedo hablar por Kanon, pero Saga es un Jedi dedicado y digno de admiración —respondió Camus seriamente. Una de las cosas que le molestaba de Milo era que tendía a precipitarse en sus juicios. A veces se preguntaba, sin malicia, cómo su amigo había sido capaz de pasar las Pruebas.

—Ah sí, lo olvidaba… "tu ídolo Saga". — Milo sabía que Camus y Saga habían entablado una especie de amistad varios años atrás, cuando aun siendo Padawans ellos y sus respectivos Maestros tuvieron una misión en común.

Camus se sintió identificado con Saga en un principio por ser natales del mismo planeta, y desarrolló después gran admiración por el muchacho porque siempre le pareció más sabio de lo que su edad aparentaba, además de ser un joven firme en sus creencias y fiel a la Fuerza.

Antes de que Camus contestara el comentario de Milo, las puertas de la cámara del Consejo se abrieron, y Milo se despidió de su amigo.

—Te espero aquí.

—.—


	2. Recuerdos 1: Primera misión

**_/Coruscant:_**_ planeta capital de la Républica._

**—The Last Remaining Light— **

—02. Recuerdos #1: Aprendiendo—

[Planeta Birza: 11 años antes]

—Quizás deberíamos alcanzarlos… ya pasó más de una hora y media, ¿qué tal si algo sucedió?

—Tranquilo Camus, nos ordenaron que esperáramos aquí, además ellos están bien...

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —insistió el más pequeño de los dos chicos que se ocultaban en un oscuro callejón detrás del enorme edificio gubernamental.

—Mi maestro me lo ha informado por medio de nuestro vínculo —contestó Saga con naturalidad, ladeando el rostro para apreciar mejor al otro Padawan, a quien superaba considerablemente en altura.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo comunicarme así con mi maestro? —Se enfurruñó levemente. Saga curvó los labios en un gesto discreto.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿once?¿doce, no es así? —Camus asintió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con tu Maestro? Seguro no más de un año…

—Cuatro meses… —dijo el pequeño, bajando la cabeza al sentirse algo avergonzado.

—No te sientas mal, es totalmente normal que todavía no hayas establecido un vínculo con tu Maestro; toma algún tiempo, y nunca se deja de fortalecer. Sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia y confianza —explicó Saga, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al chico más joven, que lo observaba con atención.

—¿Puedes tener vínculos con otras personas aparte de tu Maestro? —Camus parpadeó curioso. Durante esta misión había conocido a Saga un poco mejor y, sobretodo, había aprendido bastantes cosas sobre el tipo de misiones que tendría que enfrentar en el futuro, así como la preparación más avanzada que los Padawans llevaban.

—En mi experiencia, sí. El vínculo que tengo con mi hermano Kanon es aún más fuerte. Prácticamente podemos leer cada pensamiento del otro sin mucho esfuerzo… —Aunque a veces Kanon se ocultaba de él con maestría, pensó frunciendo el ceño por un instante. Mejoró su expresión cuando evocó lo siguiente—: También tengo vínculos en menor escala con algunos amigos y con mi novia.

Camus hizo memoria rápidamente.

—¿La chica de la que me hablaste antes?

—Sí, Taína.

—¿Me la presentarás cuando regresemos al templo?

—Claro, seguro le agradarás. ¡Sólo no intentes robármela!

—Claro que no… —Camus respondió como si Saga hubiera hablado en serio, a lo que el otro chico rió—, pero… ¿el código no prohíbe tener novia?

—Sí. —Se enserió de repente—. Técnicamente, el código prohíbe cualquier tipo de apegamiento que pudiera distraer el vínculo de un Jedi con la Fuerza, pero… algún día descubrirás que hay emociones que no deben suprimirse.

Camus encogió los hombros, sin entender realmente lo que Saga quería decir, pero confiando en que tarde o temprano le hallaría sentido. Había aprendido velozmente a confiar en Saga y admirarlo como un modelo de lo que le gustaría ser.

De repente, una tercera voz les hizo alzar la mirada.

—¡Increíble! ¡Esperaron aquí pacientemente!

—¡Maestro! —Camus exclamó felizmente al ver llegar al viejo Maestro Kato.

—¿Qué tal fueron las negociaciones, Maestro?— preguntó Saga, dirigiéndose a su propio instructor; un hombre algo más joven, de pelo semilargo rojizo, que llegaba detrás del viejo Kato.

—No tan bien como esperábamos, Padawan, ambos bandos están muy reacios a ceder y el grupo rebelde no aprecia nuestra intervención. De hecho, nos pidieron que nos retiráramos.

—¿Lo haremos? —Saga no ocultó su preocupación al imaginar lo caótica que podría volverse la situación sin la supervisión de los Jedi. Camus lo miró de reojo e imitó el gesto, uniendo sus cejas al centro.

—Por ahora no. Nuestro deber es proteger a la población civil de los atentados de un bando a otro.

Hubo una sensación de alarma colectiva que azuzó los sentidos de los cuatro.

—Marcus, ¿sentiste eso? —inquirió Kato.

—Sí, una alteración en la Fuerza… chicos, pónganse a salvo, regresen al hotel. Presiento que las cosas se pondrán violentas por aquí.

Saga y Camus siguieron las órdenes de sus Maestros e iniciaron la retirada. Sin embargo, al llegar a la calle principal se encontraron con una turba enardecida cargando armas de todo tipo, acercándose al edificio donde se llevaban a cabo las negociaciones.

El problema en la capital de Birza se debía a la inconformidad de varios grupos liberales por el nombramiento del nuevo gobernante. Los maestros Jedi Kato y Marcus, junto con sus Padawans, habían sido enviados para tratar de calmar las aguas y lograr que todos los grupos políticos nombraran a un gobernante que satisficiera a la mayoría. Llevaban dos semanas tratando de llegar a un acuerdo sin ningún resultado prometedor, y ahora la población ya se había hartado de esperar y planeaban tomar la alcaldía.

—Camus, no te alejes, colócate tu capucha y sígueme rápidamente —indicó Saga mientras trataban de pasar inadvertidos entre la turba, hasta que Camus chocó accidentalmente con un individuo que inmediatamente lo identificó.

—¡Los Jedi entrometidos! ¡No los dejen escapar!

Camus fue sujetado fuertemente por dos grandes hombres que lo comenzaron a alejar hacia el centro del gentío.

—¡Saga!

Al oír el grito de Camus y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Saga corrió a tratar de ayudar al otro chico, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada de luz cuando se vio sometido por cinco hombres que lo despojaron de su arma y lo arrastraron hacia donde los otros habían llevado a Camus segundos atrás.

Ambos se vieron víctimas de una abrumadora paliza. Saga pensó en usar la Fuerza para lanzar a sus atacantes contra la pared, pues los gruñidos que Camus soltaba con cada golpe lo preocupaban más que el dolor de sus propias heridas y deseaba ayudarlo. No obstante, era consciente de que no debía atacar a gente común y corriente; su deber era todo lo contrario. Se sintió en una encrucijada que no le permitió hacer más que defenderse apenas lo suficiente para evitar algunos de los golpes.

Una vez que los sujetos desquitaron su furia, ambos jóvenes fueron colocados en un oscuro sótano de algún edificio de las cercanías. No pudieron prestar atención hacia a donde eran llevados, y tardaron algunos minutos en poner sus sentidos en orden.

—¿Camus, estás bien? —Saga se arrastró hasta sentarse al lado del menor, ambos con la espalda contra la pared.

—Supongo que sí… —dijo el pequeño, no muy convincentemente, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

—Mira cómo te dejaron… —Saga murmuró preocupado, tomando el rostro del chico más joven en sus manos y analizando lo que los atacantes habían hecho.

—Tú no te ves mucho mejor... — trató de bromear, a lo que Saga respondió sonriéndole y alborotando su cabello cariñosamente.

—Lo siento… —dijo Camus—. No debí dejar que me atraparan.

Saga torció los labios y pasó el pulgar por una ceja de Camus, que lucía una cortada. Camus entrecerró los ojos y tensó la boca para no quejarse.

—No fue tu culpa, en todo caso yo debí estar más alerta y reaccionar más rápido. —Lo soltó y pasó las manos por su propia ropa que había quedado un tanto maltrecha. De repente sintió un par de dedos de Camus rozando su mejilla. Parpadeó y lo miró con un aire interrogante.

—Tienes sangre ahí —señaló el menor, haciendo todo lo posible por retirarla. Había sangre en otras partes también, como su labio roto. Le fastidiaba un poco ver a su nuevo prototipo de Jedi en el presente estado. Saga sonrió cansadamente y recargó la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Camus mientras examinaba el oscuro cuarto con una mirada ansiosa.

Saga suspiró y trató de conectarse con la Fuerza, pero antes de poder concentrarse para sondear sus alrededores, se vio interrumpido por la voz de su maestro tocando su mente:

_"Saga, ¿dónde están?" _

_"No lo sé Maestro, nos colocaron en un cuarto…, parece ser un sótano reforzado, las paredes son de metal…"_

_"No se preocupen, los encontraremos. ¿Ambos están bien?"_

_"Sí, algo golpeados, pero estamos bien."_

_"Iremos por ustedes lo más pronto que podamos."_

_"De acuerdo, Maestro."_

Saga volteó hacia un expectante Camus.

—Nos están buscando, pronto vendrán por nosotros.

Camus asintió y ambos chicos se dispusieron a esperar. No había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Hablaron un poco más del tema que habían dejado cortado antes, los tipos de vínculos y lo fuerte que pueden llegar a ser.

—¿Podemos tener un vínculo, tú y yo?

La actitud pueril de Camus le sacó otra sonrisa a Saga.

—No veo por qué no, una vez que logres manejar la Fuerza mejor.

Camus se sintió contento con esa respuesta, definitivamente se esforzaría para desarrollar sus habilidades. Terminaron la plática con la promesa de entrenar juntos de vez en cuando, y por suerte no tuvieron que aguardar mucho tiempo más; el gobernante en turno dio un discurso para aplacar a la multitud y al parecer había logrado tranquilizarlos. El grupo que atrapó a los Padawans fue aprehendido y confesaron donde habían dejado a los chicos.

—Camus, Saga, ¿se encuentran bien? —preguntó Kato desde el otro lado del pequeño cuarto donde habían sido encerrados los jóvenes Jedi.

—¡Maestro! Sí, estamos bien —respondió Camus a la par de que ambos chicos se ponían de pie.

—Bien, aléjense de la puerta. —Marcus acercó su sable de luz a la cerradura para romperla. La puerta cedió con un fuerte sonido y los muchachos fueron liberados.

—¡Por la Fuerza! ¿¡Qué les han hecho!? —exclamó el viejo de cabellos grises. Su rostro se contorsionó dejando notar su enojo por ver el estado de los dos jóvenes frente a él. Ambos tenían por lo menos un ojo morado, raspones sangrantes y varios otros moretones en la cara y seguramente en el resto de cuerpo también, aunque sus vestimentas no permitieran apreciarlos.

—Son sólo unos cuantos moretones… —dijo Camus tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía en realidad.

—El pequeño tiene razón, no es nada serio —aseguró Saga, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Camus.

—De todas formas los haré revisar en la enfermería cuando lleguemos al templo. Vámonos… ¡ah! Casi lo olvido, aquí tienen—Marcus les entregó sus sables de luz—, los conseguimos de vuelta.

Los cuatro Jedi se dirigieron al hotel, pues los chicos necesitaban descansar antes del viaje de mañana. Kato y Marcus habían decidido que ya no podían ayudar más ahí, en todo caso su presencia podía resultar perjudicial para el término de las negociaciones. Además, el pueblo pareció bastante receptivo a las palabras dirigidas por el gobernador, quien era un hombre que —dentro de todo el caos— tenía realmente las mejoras intenciones para su pueblo. Los Jedi confiaban que las cosas se arreglarían en Birza.

Mañana regresarían a Coruscant.

—.—


	3. Una Nueva Misión

**—The Last Remaining Light— **

—03. Una nueva misión—

Fuera del cuarto del Consejo, Milo esperaba con gran impaciencia la salida de Camus, sin dejar de preguntarse para qué lo habrían llamado… ¿le asignarían una misión? ¿A él sólo? Considerados aún muy jóvenes, hasta ahora a ambos los situaban en misiones en equipo. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

La espera de Milo se vio recompensada al notar que las puertas del gran cuarto se abrían para dar paso a Camus.

Al acercarse a él, Milo notó que su mirada se veía lejana. No pudo evitar sentirse curioso sobre lo que estaría pensando, y enseguida lo hizo evidente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían? —inquirió, ansioso por saber sobre la nueva misión que probablemente le habían encomendado.

—¿Mm?... Ah pues…, me han asignado al grupo encargado de la investigación en el caso de los asesinatos Jedi.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Shh! ¡No seas escandaloso! —Camus colocó una mano sobre la boca de Milo para hacerlo callar, después de todo estaban frente al cuarto del Consejo y tal comportamiento era bastante inadecuado.

—¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Camus liberó la boca de Milo y lo comenzó a jalar del brazo por el pasillo, hasta que salieron al balcón más cercano que encontraron.

—¡¿Que cuál es el problema?! —Los ojos de Milo no dejaban de lucir el doble de grandes— ¡Es una misión muy peligrosa!

El rostro de Camus no expresaba más que la típica y calmada aceptación de su deber.

—Si me asignaron a ella, debe significar que el Consejo cree que estoy listo. Además, tú mismo dijiste que hay que encontrar a ese despiadado criminal lo más pronto posible.

Milo parpadeó. Una arruga surgió en su frente y se remarcaba a cada fracción de segundo que se asentaba lo inevitable de lo situación.

—Sí, pero… ¿y si algo te sucede?

Al entender la razón del comportamiento del otro, Camus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar su preocupación.

—Probablemente sólo me asignen el papeleo. Todavía tengo que reportarme con el Maestro Tengko para que me diga cuál será mi tarea.

Milo decidió dejar el tema por la paz y trató de no preocuparse más. Camus era todo un Caballero Jedi y podía cuidarse sólo.

Esa manera de pensar sólo le duró a Milo unos minutos, pues en cuanto su amigo se despidió de él para buscar al encargado del equipo de investigaciones, salió corriendo desesperadamente por todo el Templo buscando a su antigua Maestra Leahna Lune. Sabía que ella también formaba parte de tal equipo; era lógico que escogieran a una de las mejores espadachinas del Templo para tal misión.

Cansado de correr como loco sin rumbo fijo, decidió finalmente acudir al vínculo que todavía tenía con su Maestra, que si bien estaba un poco oxidado desde que fue nombrado caballero, siempre se hallaba ahí latente en su mente.

_"Maestra Leahna, necesito hablar con usted…"_

_"Milo, qué sorpresa, estoy cerca de la biblioteca, alcánzame ahí."_

Milo giró en sus talones y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde había venido.

Al llegar al elevador y ver que estaba a punto de cerrarse, aceleró el paso y de un gran brinco logró entrar.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se dio cuenta de que alguien se reía por detrás.

—¿Por qué la prisa, Milo? ¿Algún Maestro enfurecido porque hayas pervertido a su Padawan te anda persiguiendo?

—Muy… gracioso… A…ioria… —trató de decir, todavía respirando con dificultad.

—¿A qué piso vas?

—Último. Biblioteca.

—¿Vas a buscar a Camus?

Era bien sabido por todos sus amigos que aquél era el lugar preferido del Caballero; a Camus siempre le habían apasionado los libros, sobre lo que fueran. Y cuando no estaba con Milo, Aioria o Marin paseando por el gran jardín del Templo, o pidiendo consejos y guía al Maestro Yoda, se encontraba ahí, sentado en el piso en su rincón personal, dejando volar su imaginación.

—No, voy a ver a mi Maestra —pausó durante un instante para atender a la escala de números que indicaban los pisos faltantes—. El Consejo asignó a Camus como participante en el caso de los asesinatos Jedi, y hablaré con mi Maestra porque también es parte de la comisión investigadora, para que..., bueno… le eche un ojo…

—Heh, ¿ya está grandecito para que lo cuides, no? —Aioria esbozó una media sonrisa. Milo se sintió un poco incómodo y cambió el peso de pie.

—Sí, pero...

—Tranquilo, entiendo que estés preocupado, yo también lo estoy, por él y por Marin, ¿sabes que ella también forma parte de esa misión?

—Cierto..., lo había olvidado. —Encogió un poco los hombros, sintiéndose culpable de sólo haberse preocupado por Camus—. Al menos tenemos por seguro que se cuidarán las espaldas.

Aioria afirmó con la cabeza. Los dos se quedaron pensativos durante un minuto. Ninguno quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a alguno de sus amigos, pero era algo que _podía _pasar, y era inevitable que sus pensamientos contemplaran ese riesgo.

La campanilla del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron en el último piso.

—Te veo después —dijo Milo antes de dar una zancada fuera.

—Hasta luego, Milo.

Milo se apresuró por el pasillo que dirigía a la biblioteca. Una vez al llegar ahí, no le dio trabajo encontrar a su maestra. Aunque el lugar era enorme, seguir la particular firma de Fuerza de su antigua instructora y amiga no le fue difícil.

La Maestra Jedi Leahna Lune se encontraba en una mesa hojeando un libro de técnicas en el duelo de la espada láser, cosa que no sorprendió a Milo para nada.

Se sentó junto a la bella Jedi, quien lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque ese tipo de recibimiento no era común entre los Jedi, Milo y Leahna siempre habían sido efusivos el uno con el otro. Leahna consideraba una gran virtud el ser capaz de demostrar los sentimientos abiertamente y le daba gusto que su alumno pensara y actuara con base en eso, si bien su filosofía causaba cejas arqueadas en el Consejo y entre otros Maestros.

La espigada Twi'lek se levantó de la mesa y en compañía de su antiguo alumno comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del monumental lugar.

Milo contempló a su Maestra como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo; su delicado paso, su llamativa piel azul y sus casi dos metros de altura la hacían un espécimen digno de observar con admiración. Milo conocía perfectamente cada ademán que utilizaba al hablar, y sabía lo que cada pequeña inflexión de su voz significaba. Siempre había sido muy observador al tratarse de las personas, y por ello conocía a sus amigos a la perfección.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás seguir parloteando sobre espadas láser mientras pretendes estar poniendo atención, o me dirás de qué querías hablar conmigo en primer lugar?

Milo soltó una risa corta y rascó el puente de su nariz antes de admitir:

—Bueno, Maestra, verá…

—Sabes que puedes llamarme Leahna, después de todo ya no soy tu Maestra.

—Lo sé, pero es la costumbre… —Milo se disculpó con una sonrisa algo tímida y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, como te sientas cómodo, ahora sígueme diciendo.

Milo asintió, enserió su semblante y tragó en seco. Finalmente comenzó a explicar:

—Hace un rato el Consejo asignó a Camus a la unidad de investigación de los asesinatos. —Lanzó la mirada al suelo—. Odiaría que le pasara algo, y me preguntaba si usted podría… estar al pendiente de él. No sé, asegurarse de que le encomendaran tareas de escritorio o algo así…

Milo se sintió un tanto ofuscado al oír sus propias palabras. Sonaba desesperado por proteger a Camus. Era su amigo, sí, pero Marin también lo era, y no había actuado de esta manera cuando ella fue asignada a la misma misión.

Tal vez se preocupaba en exceso por él. En todo caso si la situación fuera al revés, Camus no se interesaría en su seguridad de tal manera, eso lo sabía con certeza. ¿Así que por qué andaba ahora rogando a su Maestra y quedando en vergüenza por él?

Al notar la tristeza que súbitamente se apoderó de su alumno, Leahna le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de confidencia.

—Trataré de hacer lo que pueda, pero sabes que no soy la encargada de asignar las tareas, yo misma sigo las órdenes del Maestro Tengko. Camus bien podría pasársela sentado organizando reportes tanto como podría ser mandado directo a la calle para seguir pistas del asesino.

Tras un breve silencio, en el que Leahna no recibió ninguna respuesta más que la mirada abatida del joven frente a ella, continuó:

—No te preocupes más, pequeño. Camus siempre ha sido un joven muy capaz…, estoy segura de que sabrá cuidarse bien.

Milo sólo suspiró profundamente. Al menos lo había intentado…

—.—


	4. Contratiempo

**/Los Sith:** grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Enemigos naturales de los caballeros Jedi.

**/speeder:** vehículo volador.

**—The Last Remaining Light—**

—04. Contratiempo —

En la plataforma de transportes del Gran Templo Jedi se vislumbraban alrededor de una docena de jóvenes que escuchaban atentamente las órdenes del venerado Maestro Tengko.

—Nos dividiremos en parejas para inspeccionar la ciudad…

Mientras el Maestro pasaba lista y creaba los equipos, dos amigos platicaban en discretos susurros.

—Noté a Milo muy ansioso hoy, y casi no habló en la comida, hasta aguantó las bromas de la señora Kahlia sin respingar… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa, Camus?

El aludido miró de soslayo a la chica pelirroja, sin dar signos de sentirse interesado en el tema de la conversación.

—Alguna de sus conquistas se le ha de haber resistido… no sé en realidad, Milo puede ser muy extraño a veces.

—Aquellos platicadores, ya que se conocen, inspeccionarán juntos el área seis de la zona industrial. ¿Nombres?

Mientras Camus se reprendía internamente por haber sido imprudente, Marin, sin angustiarse, otorgó sus nombres al Maestro Tengko. El viejo Jedi garabateó algo en su reporte y les determinó el transporte que usarían. Los equipos ya estaban formados y cada uno se dirigiría al área que les había sido indicada.

Camus y Marin se disponían a partir —esta última a punto de encender el _speeder_— cuando la Maestra Leahna, que durante toda la escena anterior había permanecido de pie al lado del rechoncho Maestro Tengko analizando en silencio a cada uno de los jóvenes que habían sido asignados a la misión, se asomó por la ventanilla y se dirigió a Camus con un falso tono de ruego que en realidad no dejaba espacio a opción:

—¿Me dejan ser su acompañante?

—Por supuesto, Maestra Lune —Marin contestó ante el silencio de Camus, activó la compuerta para que Leahna pasara y una vez que ésta se acomodó en el asiento trasero, los tres partieron hacia en punto designado. La Maestra Lune era la supervisora de los grupos encargados a las tres últimas áreas, mientras que el Mestro Tengko iría con los de las tres primeras áreas.

En el camino, y aunque estaba a sus espaldas, Camus sentía la penetrante mirada de la mujer Twi'lek sobre él; algo que siempre lo había enervado un poco, pues Leahna, al igual que Milo, siempre había acostumbrado a observarlo sin recato. Maestra y aprendiz tenían esa misma costumbre de estudiar a las personas larga y tendidamente, como si así las lograran conocer más a fondo o descifrar sus personalidades. A Camus esto le parecía en parte maleducado y bastante molesto, pero ya había logrado acostumbrarse un poco con el pasar de los años.

Después de todo, la conocía bastante bien. Era la Maestra de su mejor amigo, por lo que la veía bastante seguido sobretodo en sus años de aprendiz, además de que Milo le hablaba constantemente de ella. Y aparte de eso, tenían algo más que Milo en común; Leahna había sido una de los primeros aprendices del ya finado Maestro Kato. Y como tal, por esa simple razón, merecía ante los ojos de Camus todo el respeto que él pudiera ofrecer.

Leahna, por su parte, siempre se había maravillado con la personalidad del chico que se sentaba delante de ella. Le sorprendía que un joven con una coraza tan impenetrable hubiera sido elegido por su impetuoso aprendiz para convertirse en su mejor amigo. Aunque había convivido con Camus desde que éste era un chiquillo, era poco lo que en realidad le conocía y esto poco que sabía se debía sobre todo a lo que Milo hablaba de él. Era un buen chico, de eso estaba segura, y desde que lo conoció por primera vez admiró su fortaleza, convicción y la ciega confianza que tenía a la Fuerza. "Un Jedi chapado a la antigua", pensaba Leahna.

En lo que pareció un parpadeo ya habían llegado a su destino. De tres pequeñas naves emergieron siete Jedi ansiosos por empezar su tarea. La Maestra Leahna se colocó frente a los tres pares de caballeros que inspeccionarían la zona industrial y les dio las últimas indicaciones.

—Saben lo que tienen que hacer, manténganse alerta y busquen pistas que nos puedan ser útiles. Cada pareja tiene asignada un área que se dividirán entre los dos. Pase lo que pase, de aquí en tres horas nos veremos de nuevo en este punto de encuentro. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Camus y Marin se separaron en donde les había sido indicado y cada uno se dirigió al norte y al sur respectivamente del área seis de la zona industrial. Esta zona estaba compuesta más que nada por fábricas, su mayoría en desuso, y grandes bodegas abandonadas. Se encontraba en uno de los niveles bajos de Coruscant. Era el sitio perfecto donde se refugiaría un criminal, y el Consejo confiaba en que el asesino pronto sería encontrado.

Mientras Camus inspeccionaba lo que al parecer solía ser una fábrica de maquinaria de algún tipo, pensaba en lo que se le había sido revelado en la junta con el Consejo más temprano ese mismo día. El Maestro Windu, quien había sido el principal hablante durante la sesión, fue quien le informó primero que nada que había sido incluido en el equipo de investigación, y posteriormente le confesó que el Consejo contaba con sospechas de que se podrían estar enfrentando con una amenaza múltiple.

Creían que existían por lo menos dos asesinos, pues se había dado el caso de que dos cadáveres habían sido encontrados en distintas partes de la ciudad, muy alejados uno del otro, y los estudios forenses determinaban una misma hora de fallecimiento.

Además se había concluido que dichos criminales contaban con conocimientos en el arte Jedi, pues las víctimas habían sido evidentemente eliminadas con espadas láser. La palabra "Sith" inundó la mente de Camus ante lo que le había sido revelado.

Ya era conocido que, después de milenios de supuesta extinción, los Sith habían regresado, pero hasta ahora no se había oído de ningún otro más que Darth Maul, que fue asesinado por el Maestro Kenobi hacía poco más de diez años, y del antiguo Jedi Dooku, que bajo su nueva identidad de Lord Tyrannus había dado inicio recientemente a la Guerra de los Clones.

El hecho de que Caballeros Jedi estuvieran siendo eliminados por Señores Sith, era ciertamente preocupante, y demostraba que el lado oscuro estaba tomando poderío ante la pasiva mirada del Consejo, que realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Camus se habría maldecido a sí mismo por no estar concentrado en el aquí y ahora y dejar su mente vagar en preocupaciones, cuando en esta misión necesitaba de toda su concentración. Pero eso no le fue posible…

Todo se volvió oscuro para él después del seco golpe que recibió en la nuca.

—.—

Tres horas después, Marin buscaba desesperadamente a su compañero, con quien había quedado de verse en la esquina de una vieja bodega, para de ahí regresar al punto de encuentro. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos del tiempo que se había establecido y el resto del grupo estaría esperándolos impacientemente. Al darse cuenta de que ella sola no iba a poder encontrarlo, decidió volver a donde estaban los demás.

Leahna, al notar que Marin regresaba sin la compañía de Camus, no tardó en interrogar a la chica.

—Marin, ¿por qué Camus no viene contigo?

—Maestra Lune… no sé dónde está, acordamos de vernos en el límite de nuestra área, pero él nunca apareció. Lo busqué en los alrededores pero no pude encontrarlo, también intenté comunicarme con el vía Fuerza pero no fui capaz de establecer contacto…

Leahna colocó una mano en el hombro de la inquietada chica y le mandó ondas de Fuerza tranquilizadoras para confortarla un poco.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que se encuentra bien. Todavía siento su sello personal de Fuerza, lo encontraremos…

—¿Nos dividimos en grupos para buscarlo, Maestra? —preguntó uno de los otros jóvenes que se encontraban alrededor.

—No. Regresaremos al Templo, reportaremos esto al Maestro Tengko, y una vez reorganizados volveremos a buscarlo. Ante todo no debemos perder la templanza.

Fue así que, una vez de regreso, se envió un nuevo grupo de búsqueda al área donde Camus había desaparecido.

—Maestra, por favor, déjeme ir… —la muchacha pelirroja rogó.

—Marin, tienes que reportarte al Consejo y narrarles tu testimonio. Ya te están esperando. No te puedo enviar. Yo sé que te sientes culpable, pero entierra eso en el fondo de tu mente, debemos ser fuertes y confiar en que Camus regresará sano y salvo.

Aunque compartiera la preocupación de la chica, y tuviera pensamientos intranquilos al considerar la reacción de Milo ante lo sucedido, Leahna sabía que debía poner el ejemplo y aplacar sus emociones.

Cabizbaja, Marin obedeció. Iba caminando lentamente por uno de los pasillos, sin muchas ganas realmente de hablar frente a los siempre imponentes e intimidantes miembros del Consejo, cuando se topó con dos caras muy familiares que le sonreían al verla de vuelta.

Aioria se acercó primero y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, e inmediatamente notó que no era la misma de siempre.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—No muy bien… —musitó entre dientes, temiendo lo que vendría.

—Y Camus, ¿dónde está? —La pregunta de Milo no se hizo esperar. Marin exhaló nerviosa.

—Él… desapareció.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Aioria fue el que preguntó esta vez, pues Milo estaba muy ocupado tratando de que su mente volviera a trabajar y sólo se le quedaba viendo a Marin con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No sé qué pasó, estábamos inspeccionando el área seis y él simplemente no regresó al punto de encuentro —explicó muy agitada—. Ahora mismo lo están buscando, yo quisiera ir, pero… tengo que presentarme ante el Consejo.

Cuando al fin Milo regresó a la realidad y pudo lograr que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, pasó corriendo al lado de la muchacha, quien no dudó en sostenerlo de un brazo.

—Milo, ¿no pensarás ir a buscarlo?

—Lo que no pienso hacer es quedarme aquí sentado, ¿y si el asesino lo tiene? ¡Por la Fuerza, Marin! ¡No entiendo ni por qué preguntas!

—¡Pero Milo, no puedes ir sin la autorización del Maestro Tengko!

El color turquesa en los ojos de Milo chispeaba indómito. Nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Marin tiene razón, Milo. Debes pensar antes de actuar, no creo que seas de mucha ayuda de todas formas si vas así de agitado…

Las palabras de Aioria, en lugar de convencer a Milo para que desistiera, le animaron todavía más en su decisión, pues sonaban justo como algo que Camus diría en esa situación. Sin mucha dificultad se liberó del agarre de Marin y se alejó rápidamente, con la mira en la plataforma de transportes.

—.—


	5. Recuerdos 2: Dos pequeños amigos

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—05. Recuerdos #2: Dos _pequeños_ amigos—

Hace veinte años, el lejano y pequeño planeta Torken, siempre caracterizado por el pacifismo de su gente, se encontró como manzana de discordia entre dos planetas vecinos que se declaraban guerra: Teros y Jumen. Las dos oposiciones convirtieron a Torken en un campo de batalla. Y como en todo conflicto bélico, mucha gente inocente murió.

Pocos recordaban realmente cuál era el motivo de la disputa, llevaban ya incontables años en ello, y ahora los inofensivos habitantes de Torken serían víctimas de la ambición humana.

La destrucción total del planeta surgió como amenaza de un bando a otro.

Además de su precaria ubicación, a Torken lo cubrió el peligro puesto que era una rica fuente de materias primas para Teros, de quien había sido aliado hasta antes de que se desatara el conflicto, momento desde el cual tomó una posición neutral. Aun así, por la antigua historia de amistad, ayudaban a Teros cuando era posible proveyéndoles principalmente de víveres y material curativo.

Los gobernantes de Jumen sabían que su pérdida afectaría tremendamente al bando opositor.

Ante esta amenaza, Torken pidió auxilio a la Orden Jedi, y como respuesta gran cantidad de Caballeros fueron enviados a tratar de evacuar a toda la gente que fuera viable.

Durante esa misión de rescate, un par de niños resaltaron entre la multitud de refugiados. Apenas tendrían unos tres o cuatro años, pero la Fuerza ya se conectaba con ellos de manera característica. Debido a esto, uno de los dirigentes de la misión tornó su atención hacia ellos; el Caballero Jedi Marcus Lerik.

Los separó del resto de la gente que iba a ser evacuada y los llevó consigo a la nave principal. Ninguno contaba con padres que se hicieran responsables, lo que facilitó la decisión de llevarlos al templo Jedi como aprendices principiantes.

El joven pelirrojo, que tendría poco más de veinte años, decidió interrogar a ambos niños para iniciarles una hoja de registro. Llamó primero al menor de los pequeños; una chispita llamada Milo Antares. O al menos eso decían los registros del orfanato donde vivía.

Le hizo algunas sencillas preguntas a las que el niño respondió gustoso. No estaba asustado ni aprehensivo, que era lo menos que Marcus se hubiera esperado de cualquier chiquillo en medio de una guerra. Pero este niño no perdía el brillo de sus grandes ojos turquesas ni por un momento.

Le preguntó el día de su cumpleaños, a lo que Milo respondió con algo de trabajo, pues los números no se le daban bien. Marcus dudaba que esa fuera su verdadera fecha de nacimiento; seguramente el orfanato le habría asignado una arbitrariamente.

Después le preguntó si recordaba a sus padres, a lo que el pequeño tristemente movió la cabeza en señal de "no". Marcus decidió no perturbar más al chico y le preguntó cuáles juegos le gustaba jugar. Milo se explayó explicándole un complicado juego que los chicos lugareños conocían a la perfección. Marcus lo dejó hablar por varios minutos, maravillado por la inagotable alegría del niño. Y cuando le preguntó si le gustaría ser un Jedi, el chiquillo no dudó en contestar afirmativamente y con mucha emoción. ¿Qué niño no sueña con ser un valiente Caballero Jedi, y defender el universo con su espada láser?

De esa manera terminaron la plática amenamente y Marcus llamó al segundo niño, y prosiguió de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Milo.

El pequeño, de nombre Camus Orora, saludó cortésmente y como todo un caballerito tomó asiento donde se le indicó. Marcus le hizo las mismas preguntas a Camus, notando enseguida la gran seguridad que esta pequeña personita poseía en sí misma. No titubeaba en responder, ni se le trababa la lengua como en ocasiones le sucedía a Milo. Marcus tuvo que volver a preguntarle su edad para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocado. Sí, tres años y medio efectivamente.

Cuando Marcus pasó a preguntarle sobre su familia, la rigidez con la que el pequeño dijo que nunca había conocido a su padre, y la compostura que mantuvo cuando narró como su madre había sido asesinada por soldados Jumenianos frente a sus ojos, dejó al Caballero sin habla. El pequeño no parecía inmutarse al hablar de los terribles eventos de los que había sido testigo, pero Marcus notaba cómo la Fuerza se descontrolaba en agresivos espirales alrededor de Camus, quien seguramente aún no era consciente de su poder. El pequeño definitivamente tenía potencial, pero si los traumáticos eventos en su vida se convertían en odio dentro de su corazón, podría ser presa fácil para el lado oscuro.

Las dudas de Marcus se disiparon notablemente cuando, al ser preguntado si le gustaría ser Caballero Jedi, el niño respondió que seguiría la voluntad de la Fuerza. A Marcus le impresionó una vez más la madurez que poseía el chiquillo y decidió que sería una gran inclusión a la Orden Jedi. Incluso se preguntaba cómo no habían sido identificados estos dos pequeños antes.

Pero de hecho no era difícil adivinar el porqué; a ese planeta tan alejado que ni siquiera formaba parte de la república —aunado a que se hallaba atrapado en medio de una guerra— no se había mandado una comisión de reclutamiento en casi cinco años, desde que ciertos gemelos llegaron al Templo.

Marcus aún lo recordaba debido a que, en primera, él mismo había sido parte de aquella comisión. Y segundo, porque ese par de pequeñines había llamado la atención de todo mundo desde que pusieron pie en Coruscant; con sus magnéticas personalidades y su característico cabello azul, Saga y Kanon eran difíciles de ignorar. Tan así que dentro de un par de años, si nadie se le adelantaba, pensaba pedir como Padawan a Saga, quien se mostraba increíblemente capaz y avanzado en comparación con sus compañeros. Ya se lo había comentado al chico y éste se había emocionado mucho al respecto, pues entre ambos habían establecido una buena amistad desde que Marcus los conoció a él y a su hermano cuando los reclutó.

Ahora sin que hubiera sido su intención en primer lugar, se encontraba reclutando a otros dos chiquillos de cabellos azules que también prometían un brillante futuro.

Al llegar al Templo, Milo y Camus fueron presentados ante los miembros del Consejo, entre ellos al Maestro Yoda, a quien Milo no pudo resistirse de jalarle una oreja. El diminuto y anciano Maestro fue indulgente con el pequeño y le regaló una sonrisa en vez de un coscorrón con su bastón.

Después de la introducción formal, fueron llevados a la guardería donde los principiantes permanecían durante sus primeros años de vida, aprendiendo cosas básicas de la Fuerza y en especial sobre lo que significa ser un Jedi. Ahí esperarían hasta que alrededor de la edad de once años, fueran elegidos por Caballeros Jedi para convertirse en sus Padawans y aprender de ellos lo necesario para convertirse en futuros protectores de la República.

Mientras esperaban tal momento, Milo y Camus se dedicaron a entablar amistad, o más bien, Milo se dedicó a perseguir a su compatriota hasta que éste desistió en la imposible tarea de ignorar al pequeño de ojos brillantes.

Camus no entendía porque ese fastidioso niño insistía tanto en ser su amigo. Milo era amigo de todos, ¿para qué necesitaba otro amigo más? Milo lo hacía porque, inconscientemente, Camus le intrigaba, y conscientemente, era tan simple como que no le gustaba verlo siempre solo.

Compartían habitáculos y coincidían en prácticamente todas las actividades del día. Camus siempre miraba raro a Milo cuando se quedaba dormido durante los ejercicios matutinos, Milo siempre tomaba sus espadas de práctica hechas de madera e instigaba a Camus a jugar durante las horas que debían estar meditando.

Cuando llegaba la hora de estudiar, Milo se portaba más tranquilo porque hacerlo solo le aburría y todo era más fácil cuando Camus se lo explicaba. Juntos asimilaron el estilo de vida Jedi y aprendieron sobre historia y cultura de miles de mundos. Los juegos de escondidillas que Milo organizaba entre los pequeños Iniciados les sirvieron para memorizar perfectamente el diseño del templo Jedi, y fue Camus quien le enseñó a Milo los primeros métodos para conectar con la Fuerza. A veces Milo dormía con Camus cuando tenía la sensación de que éste sufría pesadillas, y así poco a poco pero de manera certera fueron fortificando su amistad. Eran muy distintos y en uno había algo que el otro necesitaba.

La rutina compartida, el contar con la misma meta y ser apoyo mutuo, hizo que Camus cediera progresivamente a aceptar la presencia de Milo como algo positivo. De esa forma, Milo pasó de ser un pequeño fastidio a una persona sumamente importante para él, con la que establecería una sólida amistad que duraría toda su vida, y un vínculo de Fuerza inquebrantable.

—.—


	6. Asuntos de hermanos

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—06. Asuntos de hermanos—

Camus despertó con un sordo dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello, se levantó apresuradamente con la intención de averiguar qué le había sucedido, y se encontró encerrado en un amplio cuarto, totalmente vacío. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, sólo recordaba haber estado inspeccionando aquel edificio, el dolor en su nuca y de pronto oscuridad…

Quien sea que lo hubiera atacado, no iba a esperar a que regresara, sobre todo porque ese alguien se había llevado su espada láser y sin ella poco podría hacer contra su enemigo. Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de abrirla con un golpe de Fuerza, pero un par de voces que venían del otro lado lo hicieron detenerse. En vez de despedazar la puerta, se dispuso a oír con cuidado lo que hablaban los dos sujetos que se encontraban afuera.

—¿Por qué sigue vivo? Te lo dejé hace dos horas ¿Y todavía no lo has eliminado?

—No debiste traerlo a él…

—No me vengas con tus sentimentalismos. ¿Recuerdas por qué hacemos esto? Debemos hacer pagar a la Orden Jedi, lo sabes bien. Además, has llegado muy lejos como para echarte atrás ahora. —Se acercó, su mirada chispeando enfuriada. Era inaceptable que su cómplice dudara a estas alturas, después de todo lo que habían hecho para llegar aquí, después de que aquél hubiera aceptado seguirlo sin chistar. Verlo vacilar le hervía la sangre—. Hazlo por ella… ellos te la quitaron, ¿no es verdad? ¿O es que ya la has olvidado?

Apreciar su mirada trémula le causó una mezcla extraña de satisfacción y culpa, pero lo primero era mucho mayor. La mención de _ella_ resultaba siempre un arma infalible para mantenerlo derrumbado, necesitado de su guía. Suyo.

—¡Lo sé!... Lo sé —exclamó tembloroso, apretando sus manos en puños. El otro caminó hasta él y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla. Acarició engañosamente afable antes de acercarse hasta que su respiración le entibió labios. Su firma de Fuerza lo envolvió llena de penumbras, recordándole la manera asfixiante en que lo protegía.

—Iré con el Maestro… —murmuró dedicándole una larga mirada que se agudizó de repente. Su tono de voz se volvió duro en cuanto dejó de tocarlo—. Estaré de regreso mañana temprano, y más te vale que me tengas su cadáver en la puerta.

Camus se dejó caer sentado al suelo, recargando su cabeza en la fría pared. Su mente estaba hecha un embrollo de suposiciones, deseó estar soñando para no enfrentar la inverosimilitud de su presente. No podía concebir que los tan buscados asesinos fueran ellos…

Kanon.

_Y Saga._

El joven sintió que su mundo se descoloraba para enseguida iniciar el desmoronamiento. Había una sola pregunta rebotando entre las paredes de su cerebro:

¿Por qué Saga?

Carecía totalmente de lógica, Camus no quería realmente entender que la persona a quien veía como un modelo a seguir, como un ejemplo de lo que él quería llegar a ser algún día, a quien consideraba el prototipo perfecto de un Jedi y que en alguna ocasión significó tanto para él, se hubiera entregado al lado oscuro.

Camus olvidó por completo su intención de escapar. Todo pensamiento coherente lo abandonó al darse cuenta de que todo en lo que había creído no valía nada.

—.—

Leahna Lune se había unido al equipo que ahora recorría desesperadamente toda la zona industrial en busca del joven Jedi que había desaparecido hacía ya varias horas, pero jamás se imaginó que a quien encontraría en una de las abandonadas calles sería su propio alumno.

Lo sentía cerca, esa firma de Fuerza era inconfundible, y no tardó en encontrarlo a punto de entrar a un gran edificio cuya puerta estaba completamente despedazada. Quedó como una interrogante para Leahna si la puerta se encontraba en ese estado previamente o si el impulsivo joven la había dejado así.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Milo giró, retirándose la capucha de su capa en el proceso. Taladró a Leahna con un par de pupilas conturbadas, sin embargo, logró imprimir seguridad a su voz—. Creo que es obvio Maestra, busco a Camus.

—Eso supuse, quise decir que **no** deberías estar aquí. ¿Quién te autorizó a venir?

—Yo me autoricé solo. Si alguien puede encontrarlo soy yo, y creo que estoy cerca. Sentí su firma de Fuerza hace un segundo…

Leahna sabía que su terco ex-Padawan tenía razón en una cosa; si alguien podía jactarse de tener el vínculo de Fuerza más estrecho con Camus, ése era Milo.

El joven Caballero se disponía a entrar al mencionado edificio cuando el comunicador que Leahna llevaba en su muñeca comenzó a sonar, y la voz del Maestro Tengko se escuchó.

—_Maestra Lune, el equipo de búsqueda se retirará. Seguir buscando en la oscuridad es demasiado peligroso, mañana continuaremos. Por favor repórtese en el Templo lo más pronto posible._

El comunicado terminó y Milo no tardó en exteriorizar sus reclamos.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¡Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde! —Verdaderamente que no lo creía. Le estaban dando la espalda a un compañero, Milo no lo podía ver de otra forma y se sintió indignado, tan iracundo que sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

—Ya oíste al Maestro Tengko, debemos regresar… —La Twi'lek sujetó el brazo del muchacho como precaución para que no se marchara y siguiera la búsqueda por su cuenta.

—No me importa, seguiré buscando, sé que él haría lo mismo por mí.

El corazón de la Maestra Lune se acongojó ante los acuosos ojos de su alumno. Ella le había enseñado a ser así, a aceptar cada emoción como algo potencialmente útil y no ignorar los instintos que la Fuerza generaba en él. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que apoyarlo, aunque eso le valiera después una reprimenda por parte del Consejo.

Se acercó al muchacho, lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad. Su voz sonó enternecida al preguntar:

—Realmente te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no es así?

Milo sólo alcanzó a parpadear para suprimir sus lágrimas. No sabía cómo contestar, sentía que la pregunta de Leahna quería implicar mucho más de lo que literalmente decía.

Sintiendo la perplejidad de Milo, Leahna decidió no apesadumbrar más al chico y le comunicó su decisión.

—Lo buscaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Milo asintió, mostró una sonrisa fugaz y un tanto temblorosa, y ambos entraron a la enorme construcción.

Era como la mayoría de los edificios que se encontraban ahí; en terribles condiciones. Varios escritorios destruidos por aquí, paredes roídas gracias a la humedad por allá, polvo por todo el lugar, focos fundidos y un elevador fuera de servicio que los obligó a tomar las escaleras. La construcción era extremadamente alta y se constituía en su totalidad por oficinas abandonadas.

Milo y Leahna se detenían en cada piso para inspeccionar, con el debido cuidado de disfrazar su presencia ante la Fuerza.

Al llegar al trigésimo cuarto piso, Milo aceleró súbitamente y se adelantó a Leahna en las escaleras. La ágil mujer, extrañada por la repentina desesperación del chico, lo alcanzó y lo detuvo jalándolo firmemente del brazo.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Está aquí! ¡Lo sé! Tiene las barreras de su mente fortalecidas, pero pude percibirlo…

—Bien, pero primero que nada, tranquilízate. Recuerda que un Jedi jamás actúa a partir del temor, odio, o enojo. —Y podía percibir bastante de lo primero en él—. Un Jedi debe actuar cuando está en calma y en paz con la Fuerza. Aunque confíes en tus emociones, rendirse ciegamente a ellas es complacer al Lado Oscuro y arriesgas todo lo que un Jedi debe representar.

Milo se sintió sonrojar, avergonzado de haber sido reprendido por algo tan básico que él ya debería haber superado.

—Lo siento, Maestra… —Leahna lo soltó y movió su avispada mirada por los alrededores, concentrándose en ampliar su conexión con la Fuerza.

—Ahora que estas más calmado, tenemos que proceder con mucho cuidado, hay una presencia extraña en este lugar, no se trata de Camus…, la Fuerza nos está advirtiendo del peligro.

Milo asintió e instintivamente puso una mano sobre el mango de su espada láser.

—Sí, yo también lo siento, no es precisamente maligna, pero tampoco aliada…

—Vamos, y recuerda no perder la cabeza.

Ambos subieron el resto de los escalones rápidamente y se encontraron frente a un pasillo largo y vacío.

—.—

A la par que giraba la manilla de la puerta, Saga pensaba en la situación a la que se enfrentaba en este momento. Él sabía que Kanon lo había hecho con toda la intención, para ponerlo a prueba, para comprobar su fidelidad hacia su Maestro. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos… ¿obligarlo a matar a Camus? ¿Realmente sería capaz?

Últimamente se encontraba cuestionándose sus razones para hacer todo esto.

La situación había comenzado con la muerte de Taína. Fue un evento que él pudo haber evitado si el Consejo lo hubiera dejado…, si él hubiera tenido las agallas para imponerse y retarlos. Kanon le había hecho ver los defectos de la filosofía Jedi, le había mostrado un camino alterno donde Saga podía vivir con sus culpas y temores sin ser juzgado por ello, podía usar sus emociones como herramientas y asegurarse de nunca perder algo valioso de nuevo.

Ahora lo único valioso que le quedaba era Kanon. Su hermano le había demostrado que lo necesitaba vitalmente y Saga había decidido que ya no se debía a nadie más que él.

Pese a las dudas que bullían en su interior, se había convencido de que Kanon tenía razón. La Orden Jedi estaba en plena decadencia y ellos sólo ayudaban a darle el golpe final.

Sin embargo, al entrar y ver al joven que tan bien conocía sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, con sus ojos cerrados y las marcas de un par de lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas, la culpabilidad que siempre lo acompañaba entonces pareció ensordecerlo dentro de su cabeza.

Camus lentamente abrió los ojos, pero en ellos Saga no pudo leer nada. Sus barreras mentales estaban más sólidas que nunca.

Saga pensaba que cuando Camus descubriera que él y Kanon habían sido responsables de acabar con la vida de sus compañeros Jedi, lo interrogaría sin fin, le gritaría hasta quedarse sin voz y trataría de matarlo. Pero el chico más joven no hizo nada de aquello, sólo permaneció sentado allí sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos de un profundo azul, desprovistos de la luz que les conocía desde siempre.

Lo había decepcionado…, había decepcionado también a aquel antiguo Saga que había vivido para proteger la República, siempre intentando ser el mejor Jedi que pudiese. No obstante, era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

Lentamente sacó su espada láser, y con la agilidad que da la costumbre, la encendió.

El siseo del arma llenó el ambiente. Saga estudió la nueva fuente de luz con una mirada desapegada. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese brillo escarlata, extrañaba la vieja espada azul que había elaborado junto con su Maestro. La actual había sido un regalo de Kanon, algo que los distinguía como Jedi caídos. Era lo más adecuado para él después de los crímenes cometidos. La espada roja que blandía correspondía al color de la sangre que se disponía a derramar.

Empuñó el sable al aire, preparado para dar el golpe final al joven que aparentemente no tenía ni la mínima intención de intentar evitar su muerte, y que lo seguía viendo con melancolía y una especie de resignación que no le parecía acorde con su persona.

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpido repentinamente por dos presencias cercanas que percibió sin ninguna dificultad. Después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo Jedi experto de siempre.

Decidió acabar con la molesta interrupción antes de ocuparse de Camus. Al salir al pasillo, Saga soltó un leve suspiro. Debió haberlo supuesto; ese chico que siempre se le pegaba a Camus como lapa, y la Maestra Leahna Lune. Esta última no sería un reto fácil, pero Saga había descubierto que el lado oscuro era generoso y magnificaba sus habilidades. Sin los límites que imponían los preceptos Jedi, su potencial era inmedible.

Milo y Leahna no escondieron su sorpresa al ver a Saga. Aunque ahora que lo tenía enfrente, la situación tan clara como el agua, Leahna se reprendió por no haber visto las pistas…

Los gemelos desaparecían muy seguido, a veces por meses enteros. El Consejo no los interrogaba sobre esto porque siempre realizaron sus misiones con eficacia y eran fieles a la Orden.

Evidentemente, no tanto.

"Así que ellos eran los asesinos… Tiene sentido si buscaban a más de un culpable." Fue la idea que cruzó por la mente de Leahna antes de que un pensamiento ajeno exigiera su atención.

"_Maestra, Camus está en ese cuarto, puedo sentirlo."_

"_Tenemos que pasar por Saga primero, no desesperes, atacaremos juntos, ¿entendido? Él es muy hábil, y aunque seamos dos, puede vencernos…"_

"_Sí, Maestra."_

Leahna fue la primera en atacar, dando espacio a Milo para que rodeara a Saga y lo atacara por detrás, pero su enemigo era muy capaz y no tuvo dificultad para evitar ambos acercamientos.

Con un salto hacia atrás en al aire, Saga consiguió tener a los dos contrincantes de frente una vez más.

Con ayuda de la Fuerza desprendió la puerta del inservible elevador y la lanzó hacia Milo, quien no tuvo tiempo de evitar el enorme objeto y pronto se encontró en el suelo tratando de librarse del pesado armatoste.

Leahna se encontró sola contra Saga, quien, debía admitir, le llevaba ventaja. Después de todo ella ya no estaba en su plenitud, además de que aquel muchacho era movido por el odio, lo que le hacía aún más impredecible y peligroso.

Saga no alargó más la situación y logró herir levemente a Leahna en un costado, haciéndola caer para tenerla a su merced. Un golpe certero de su espada sería todo lo necesario para acabar con ella…

Lo que había olvidado temporalmente y recordó cuando sintió el terrible calor en su brazo, era que Milo todavía estaba ahí; se había logrado levantar y si no hubiera sido porque Saga reaccionó a tiempo, el menor le hubiera dejado más que una quemada en el brazo.

Saga dirigió su energía al otro joven, que lo miraba con gran decisión en sus ojos. Saga sabía que Milo no podría vencerlo. Era hábil, pero él era mucho mejor. Sin embargo, al sentir la evidente preocupación que le profesaba a Camus, y que era lo que le movía a no rendirse, Saga se preguntó a sí mismo desde cuándo no sentía algo así por alguien.

Pensar en perder a Kanon le aterraba, pero los sentimientos que le unían a él ya no tenían nada que ver con el amor fraternal de antaño, ahora se trataba de una dependencia autodestructiva que lo descascaraba día a día. Hacía mucho tiempo que su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Taína se había llevado todo con su muerte. Desde entonces había escuchado y hecho absolutamente todo lo que su hermano decía, se había entregado a él por completo y lo había seguido por el camino de la oscuridad, sin importarle ya las consecuencias. Asesinó caballeros Jedi en busca de venganza, pero ni siquiera eso le había traído satisfacción.

Las emociones que quedaban eran caóticas y tóxicas, lo saturaban con un desprecio monstruoso dirigido hacia todo, y sobre todo hacia sí mismo.

Al ver que Milo empuñaba su espada de luz para el próximo ataque, una tentadora idea invadió la mente de Saga…, se aferró a ella, y su mirada adquirió claridad de repente.

Lentamente bajó su propia espada láser, y esta vez, no se defendió.

El brillo amarillo del sable de Milo lo atravesó dando fin a su existencia. Los últimos pensamientos conscientes de Saga fueron ocupados por las personas que representaban lo mejor y lo peor de sí mismo. Deseo ver a _ella_ de nuevo, y deseó haber podido salvarlo a _él_.

Milo permaneció de pie unos segundos observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Saga en el piso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —Leahna se acercó al muchacho, sin perder de vista la figura caída de Saga, evocando la imagen del prometedor Padawan que había conocido tiempo atrás.

—Sí… ¿y usted, Maestra?

—Perfecta, es sólo una herida superficial… —Sonrió fugazmente, un tanto forzado. Se sentía aliviada de que esto hubiera acabado, pero todavía había una amenaza intangible perdurando en la Fuerza—. Voy a llamar al Templo para que nos envíen un transporte, tú ve a buscar a Camus.

Milo lució pasmado por una fracción de segundo, se reprendió por haberse olvidado del aludido y a toda velocidad se apresuró al cuarto de donde Saga había salido minutos atrás.

—¡Camus! —Entró llamándolo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas, hecho un ovillo.

—Camus, ¿qué te sucede? —Se arrodilló frente a él, colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y apretó suavemente sus cabellos, intentando que levantara su cabeza, a lo que el otro se resistió—. Camus, mírame…

Camus se hizo sordo ante la súplica de Milo, quien no sabía qué hacer ante su extraño comportamiento. Suspiró entrecortado y rechinó los dientes. Lo llamó un par de veces más sin recibir respuesta. Después se ordenó calma, se sentó a su izquierda, y permaneció unos segundos en silencio, esperando a que el otro reaccionara.

No dejó de observarlo. No alcanzaba a apreciar su rostro, pero por su lenguaje corporal era más que evidente que se encontraba devastado. Milo sabía perfectamente bien por qué. Camus siempre había admirado a Saga en exceso, verlo convertido en un asesino debió ser una pesadilla para él.

Decidió darle tiempo, descansó la espalda contra la pared y permaneció ahí haciéndole compañía, acariciando el largo cabello que caía sobre su espalda en gentiles subidas y bajadas de su mano_._

Al primer toque, Milo sintió que Camus se ponía rígido, para relajarse un segundo después. Sus dedos continuaron jugando con el cabello azul verdoso por un rato más, hasta que Leahna se comunicó con él mediante su vínculo mental.

"_Milo, ¿sucede algo? El transporte estará aquí en cualquier momento, ¿por qué demoran tanto?"_

"_No se preocupe Maestra, estaremos allá pronto…"_

Milo se acercó más a Camus, pasando el brazo derecho a través de su espalda, y colocando la mano izquierda sobre el brazo del muchacho que permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición. Con ese semi-abrazo, Milo intentó hacerle razonar.

—Camus…, sé que debes sentirte increíblemente traicionado, pero… —Tragó grueso, se sentía torpe y no estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que dijera podría consolar al otro—. Saga cometió sus errores y no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Camus atiesó aún más su postura. Milo vio que hundía la cabeza entre los hombros otro tanto, y resopló lleno de frustración.

—Hablaremos de esto si quieres, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, tenemos que regresar al Templo. Marin y Aioria querrán saber de ti…, todos estábamos muy preocupados…

Él más que nadie, a un nivel enloquecido. Había sido algo nuevo, no en sí preocuparse por Camus, sino esa sensación de que nada funcionaría de nuevo si lo perdía. Parpadeó cuando la mirada comenzó a empañársele.

—Levántate —Su voz se quebró—, dime algo por lo menos…

Vacilantemente, Milo recargó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Camus, quien ignoró las sentidas súplicas de Milo y se aferró a su silencio. Milo cerró sus ojos y permitió que las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando con caer se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—Por favor… —Otro ruego sin respuesta, que sólo hizo que su llanto se descompusiera, y pronto Milo se hallaba respirando con cierta dificultad debido a sus sollozos. No comprendía por qué Camus prefería aislarse en vez de solicitar ayuda. No parecía importarle la preocupación que Milo expresaba sin tapujos, incluso se daba el lujo de ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

_Realmente te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no es así?_

Esa pregunta lo seguía molestando. Era extrañamente difícil contestarla. Sí, se preocupaba mucho por él, pero aceptar que esto era una pantalla cubriendo algo más importante podría desencadenar una infinidad de realidades que Milo aún se sentía incapaz de afrontar.

Una cálida mano sobre la suya le hizo dejar esas interrogantes para después. El chico mayor cambió de posición y entonces Milo se vio siendo abrazado por Camus. En ese momento, Milo se encontró víctima de una extraña sensación hasta ahora completamente desconocida para él; cosquillas opresoras dentro del pecho que no resultaron precisamente desagradables.

De manera inconsciente se aferró más a la espalda de Camus y hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven cuyos brazos lo rodeaban llenándolo de una amable seguridad.

—No llores más…, vámonos—murmuró Camus, pero ahora era Milo quien no quería irse, no después de haber encontrado el verdadero sitio donde pertenecía.

Entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Leahna se sorprendió ligeramente ante la escena que se dibujaba ante ella. Cansada de esperar, había subido a buscar a los chicos, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarlos sentados en el piso, abrazándose de tal manera.

Al notar la presencia de Leahna, Camus levantó su mirada, pero no parecía afectado por la situación. Tranquilamente tomó a Milo de los hombros y lo alejó de sí mismo. El chico más joven lo miró a los ojos fugazmente para después darse cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación, y volvió su atención hacia su antigua Maestra.

Leahna observaba divertida la escena, y aunque estaba ligeramente preocupada de ver los enrojecidos ojos de Milo, quien indudablemente había estado llorando, resultaba humorístico notar como la sangre coloreaba las mejillas de su alumno, y ambos chicos se ponían torpemente de pie en evidente incomodidad ante la situación.

Leahna no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y soltó la carcajada. Entre limpias risas salió de la habitación seguida por los dos muchachos cabizbajos que no emitieron ni un ruido durante toda la trayectoria hasta el Templo.

—.—


	7. Recuerdos 3 Una gran pérdida

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—07. Recuerdos #3: Una gran pérdida—

[Hace 5 años]

—Por favor, Maestro Yoda, usted debe comprender, déjeme ir, se lo suplico…

—Hablado ha el Consejo. En la Fuerza debes tú confiar.

Saga cerró fuertemente los puños en señal de impotencia. No podía creer que el Consejo se mostrara tan ajeno al peligro en que Taína y su Maestra se encontraban. No era suficiente que ya fuera más que evidente que la supuesta misión diplomática no había sido más que una trampa de los rebeldes. Aun así, Saga no era permitido ir en busca de la persona que amaba. El Consejo lo consideraba demasiado riesgoso.

"¡Demasiado riesgoso había sido enviarlas en primer lugar!"

El joven de melena azul salió enfurecido del salón de juntas, sin importar que tan anti-Jedi se estuviera comportando. Si algo le sucedía a Taína jamás se lo perdonaría… Había pensado en algún momento ir a buscarla aunque fuera sin autorización, pero eso probablemente significaría ser echado de la Orden, cosa que no podía consentirse. No le quedaba más que, como el Maestro Yoda había dicho, confiar en la Fuerza.

—.—

Dos días después, el Templo Jedi se cubría de una tristeza colectiva por la pérdida de dos valiosas compañeras. Los cuerpos de Taína y su maestra habían sido enviados por los rebeldes que las asesinaron, junto con una nota de advertencia a toda la Orden Jedi, diciendo que no descansarían hasta que los Jedi se dieran cuenta del corrupto líder al que servían.

"Pero los Jedi no sirven a ningún líder, ellos sirven a la Fuerza," pensaba Camus al encontrarse de pie frente a los cuerpos de las dos mujeres, que estaban siendo incinerados según la tradición Jedi.

Todos los presentes cubrían sus cabezas con las capuchas de sus capas, pero Camus podía identificar a cada uno sin necesidad de verles el rostro; en la primera fila, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, y el Maestro Yoda, entre otros miembros del Consejo. A su lado, Milo, y delante de ellos, sus respectivos Maestros Kato y Leahna. Más atrás podía sentir la presencia de Marin y Aioria. Hasta Kanon estaba presente.

Pero no podía localizar a Saga por ningún lado. Sentía que, como su amigo, tenía la obligación de por lo menos darle el pésame por su terrible pérdida, pero para hacer eso primero debía encontrarlo.

Así que una vez que los funerales terminaron, se dirigió a la habitación del mencionado joven. Camus tocó el intercomunicador, y aunque Saga tardó un poco en contestar, finalmente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al chico.

Camus entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Saga no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se fue a sentar al sillón. Camus inclinó la frente, cambió el paso de pie y sujetó el borde de su túnica con su mano derecha por puro nerviosismo.

—Saga… quería decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó. —Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo a sus palabras huecas, seguramente Saga había escuchado lo mismo ya mil veces—. Si existe algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

—Camus, ven aquí, por favor.

Camus alzó la vista, obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Saga mostraba una frágil tranquilidad que amenazaba con desatar un río de emociones en cualquier instante. Camus podía sentirlo en la Fuerza. El joven a su lado podría parecer muy controlado, pero por dentro era un desastre de inquietudes.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—El que sea… —musitó esperanzado por la posibilidad de ayudar. Lo acababa de decir, deseaba serle de utilidad de alguna manera en estos momentos oscuros.

—Quiero que me expliques la lógica de todo lo que está pasando. Yo no puedo comprenderlo —soltó en un tono muerto, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Saga… —Lo que pedía era más complicado de lo que Camus podría haber esperado. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, realmente nada tendría sentido para Saga hasta que no depurara su dolor.

—Es decir… ¿He hecho algo malo para que la Fuerza me castigue de tal manera?

Camus frunció levemente el ceño y se enderezó, arrimándose un poco más a Saga.

—Saga, esto no es un castigo. Recuerda que no existe la muerte…, existe sólo la Fuerza. Taína ahora es una con la Fuerza.

Saga soltó una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de Camus, quien se sobresaltó ante la inesperada reacción del chico mayor.

—Eso me gano por pedirte consuelo a ti…

Las risas sin emoción no paraban, y Camus se sintió algo ofendido ante el comentario de Saga, pero éste al parecer encontraba una gran gracia en ello.

Sin embargo, las carcajadas de Saga se disiparon rápidamente para convertirse en amargos sollozos. Ahora lloraba sin control, sus emociones desatadas. Se había entrenado toda la vida para la serenidad y ahora ésta escapaba por completo de él.

Taína había sido víctima de un frívolo movimiento terrorista en contra de la Orden, simplemente por encontrarse en el lugar y momento incorrectos. La pérdida era abrumadora de por sí, pero lo peor era vivir con el conocimiento de que él podría haber hecho algo, si no hubiera pesado más la voluntad del Consejo que la suya.

Quien estaba ahora a su lado, era ese joven Padawan de apenas dieciocho años que había demostrado ser un amigo leal para él desde que le conoció. Incluso en esos momentos estaba ahí, dejándolo conciliar con su dolor sin intervenir más. Saga apreciaba la discreción de Camus más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Odiaba que todo mundo quisiera hablar sobre el asunto, que quisieran hacerlo sentir mejor con palabras. Camus con su amable silencio y sus brillantes ojos lograba mucho más.

Le recordaron a otros ojos que lo habían mantenido encantado durante una parte importante de su vida, y con los que nunca más podría volver a encandilarse.

Abstrayéndose precisamente en la mirada del joven, Saga no fue consciente del momento exacto en que dejó de llorar y se encontró de pronto acercándose a Camus, acariciando la suave mejilla con su mano y acercando su boca a la de aquél para perderse en el beso más suave sobre los labios más puros.

Camus se vio siendo besado por primera vez por la persona que secretamente era dueño de su corazón desde hacía ya algún tiempo, así que al principio no se resistió. Cerró sus ojos en un esfuerzo de grabar cada sensación que la gentil lengua de Saga le hacía sentir, al adentrarse más en su boca en un beso que a cada segundo aumentaba su intensidad y que pronto lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

Pero al sentir que Saga se acercaba más a él, y colocaba una mano sobre su muslo, el chico más joven se vio víctima del pánico ante la cualidad prohibida de lo que estaba haciendo, así que se separó de Saga, quien no presentó oposición a los deseos de Camus y comprendió que había errado al aprovecharse así del muchacho.

—Lo siento, Camus… —Llevó una mano a su cabeza y movió la mirada hacia el suelo—, perdóname, no era mi intención ponerte en esta situación. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo hice. Te considero mi amigo y… esto, yo sólo… —No tenía palabras para explicarse; con una simple acción había traicionado la confianza de ese chico y la memoria de Taína. No quería imaginar qué más bajo podía caer…

—Amas a Taína, lo sé. También sé que nunca la olvidarás. Pero ella ya no está, y tú mismo dijiste que hay emociones que no deben suprimirse, ¿lo recuerdas?

Así que Camus había llegado a entenderlo: la inexorabilidad del amor. Gracias a dicha noción y el angustiado tono en las palabras de Camus, Saga se alarmó. Con algo de temor se apresuró a preguntar:

—Camus… tú no me ves como un amigo ¿cierto? —Colocó una mano en su hombro y ladeó el rostro para ubicar la mirada del menor— ¿Me amas?

Camus bajó la cabeza, evitando fijar sus ojos en los de Saga, que lo miraban en anticipación a una respuesta que ambos desdeñaban de antemano. Saga por lo que significaría tener que manejar la situación de que el chico se enamorara de él sin poder corresponderle, y Camus porque realmente no tenía idea de cómo contestar, y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a salir precisamente como él quería.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—Si no lo sabes, quiere decir que no es así. —Fue su apresurada conclusión, la más conveniente. Suspiró audiblemente—. Y eso me alivia, lo último que quisiera sería lastimarte…

Pues ya lo había hecho, pensó Camus. ¿Cómo podría asegurar Saga que lo que sentía por él no era amor? ¿Quién era aquél para decir lo que Camus debía sentir? Si no lo quería de la misma manera, ¿por qué lo había besado entonces? No se atrevió a expresar ninguna de estas preguntas en voz alta.

Era claro que Saga no veía en él más que un amigo y quizás eso era lo mejor. Después de todo, lo que él sentía estaba en contra del Código, ¿o no? Y ante todo el Código era lo que debería ser primordial en su vida. La presente situación de Saga era prueba fehaciente de las consecuencias cuando uno ignoraba las normas de vida Jedi.

Esto había sido simplemente un terrible resbalón que Camus utilizaría para no cometer el mismo error jamás. Definitivamente el amor era algo peligroso que él evitaría de aquí en adelante.

—Espero que esto no cambie nada… — Saga dijo a tientas— ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

—Claro…

Compartieron un abrazo para sellar el pacto. A la respuesta de Camus le había faltado convicción, pero Saga no esperaba menos. El chico debía estar confundido, y siendo él en gran parte el culpable de ello, estaba en sus manos reparar la situación. Tenía que reponerse a su actual pesar y volver a ser un Jedi digno de ser admirado por aquél, no más que eso. Confiaba en que Camus se olvidaría de su enamoramiento y todo seguiría como antes.

Los deseos de Saga no se ajustaron a su realidad. Nunca volvería a recuperarse a sí mismo, y su vieja amistad con Camus cambiaría para siempre; se distanciarían día a día hasta que el contacto entre ellos llegara a ser casi inexistente.

Ambos se convertirían en distintas personas a las que un día conocieron, para seguir caminos diametralmente opuestos que la Fuerza les encomendaría.

—.—


	8. Resoluciones

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—08. Resoluciones—

Kanon no tuvo que regresar a la mañana siguiente para darse cuenta de que su hermano había muerto; la súbita destrucción de su vínculo lo avisaba a gritos. Fue una experiencia desoladora que agrandó la profundidad de su vacío interno. Había querido llenarse de Saga, había hecho todo por Saga, por tener a Saga, y Saga lo había abandonado sin más…

—Siempre fue débil… no estaba hecho para este trabajo. No lo necesitamos, Maestro —intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, y el otro hombre debía saberlo. No había nada que pudiera ocultarle.

Aun así continuó repitiéndose aquello en su mente y refrenándose de alcanzar mediante el vínculo con su hermano algo que ya nunca jamás encontraría.

El Maestro sentía las emociones de Kanon como si fueran suyas; el fracaso de Saga le despertaba un inmensurable coraje y un dolor que aquél nunca expresaría. Pero eso era bueno, era algo que podía usar para darse combustible y seguir adelante.

—Lo sé, Kanon, tu hermano sólo era una distracción. Tú, en cambio, eres digno de estar a mi servicio. Tienes un potencial que pienso explotar al máximo. —Y ese potencial se había centuplicado con la muerte de Saga; la mejor inspiración que Kanon podría tener para continuar con sus objetivos.

—Gracias, Maestro, estaré a la par de sus expectativas. No lo decepcionaré.

El ahora aprendiz de Sith, y la figura encapuchada de cuyo rostro sólo se distinguía la encorvada nariz, abandonaron el balcón y regresaron al interior del elegante recinto para continuar el diseño de sus planes bajo la protección del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

—.—

En el Templo Jedi, Camus acababa de salir de su audiencia ante el Consejo. Les había contado a los Maestros lo poco que había oído hablar a Saga y Kanon, y había narrado paso por paso la experiencia del día anterior. Ahora se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones para encerrarse y con suerte no salir jamás.

Fue exitoso en evitar a sus amigos durante toda la mañana y tarde. Desde la noche anterior, una vez de que Leahna le entregó su espada láser —que había recuperado del cuerpo de Saga—, y después de que se despidió de Milo, no había hablado con éste, o con nadie más para el caso.

Al sentir la presencia de su mencionado dentro de su departamento, supo que la racha de suerte había llegado a su fin. Ya se lo imaginaba; sentado en la sala, esperándolo para tener una larga y reflexiva charla sobre cómo se sentía después de la tremenda decepción que sufrió ayer.

¿Cómo más se iba a sentir? Totalmente alienado y fuera de lugar. Ser Jedi era lo mejor que sabía hacer, se entregó a eso desde que su madre murió, era lo único que conocía, y ahora se preguntaba si habría desperdiciado toda su vida aprendiendo cosas que al fin y al cabo no valían nada.

Al menos así fue para Saga… Ni los nobles principios del código Jedi pudieron evitar que fuera consumido por el lado oscuro.

Ahora comprendía más claramente por qué los Jedi no podían amar, por qué el apegarse a algo de la manera en que Saga lo hizo con Taína lo llevó a la destrucción. Camus estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había desatado todo. A partir de la muerte de la joven Jedi, Saga nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y aunque después de aquella noche la distancia entre los dos amigos creció, Camus había notado día a día cómo Saga parecía convertirse en un fantasma. Luego, de pronto él y su hermano desaparecieron para regresar como asesinos. Ese era el terrible poder del Lado Oscuro.

Tras un largo suspiro de resignación, Camus pulsó unos botones en una pequeña pantalla junto a su puerta, introduciendo el código de seguridad que sólo él y Milo conocían. Una pequeña sonrisa tomó poderío de sus labios al recordar lo insistente que aquél había sido para lograr que confesara la contraseña…

—_¿Qué tal si tu departamento se incendia y tengo que venir a salvarte? O peor aún, ¿qué tal si tengo que huir de alguna chica enfadada y necesito refugiarme aquí?, ¡anda, dímelo, por si surge algo imprevisto!..._

—Camus, que bueno que estás de vuelta, creo que debemos hablar.

La sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro. Resoplando fastidiado, Camus se acercó a tomar asiento al lado de Milo, quien no había dejado de pensar en él desde anoche.

Milo estaba seguro de que, para Camus, el pequeño momento que se dio entre ellos no era más que fruto de su sentimentalismo. No era el caso, para él había sido un hito en su historia personal.

Sin embargo, jamás le confesaría a Camus el descubrimiento que lo tuvo en vela con el corazón retumbante toda la noche. Aquél nunca lo sabría, sería una receta asegurada para mandar su amistad al diablo. Enamorarse de Camus era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, Milo sabía que Camus lo juzgaría inmaduro, pensaría que se trataba de un antojo impulsivo más y despediría sus sentimientos citando el Código Jedi.

Milo les ahorraría el disgusto a ambos. Callaría y guardaría todo dentro de sí.

Por el momento lo importante era escuchar al otro, quería que Camus dejara caer sus barreras por un momento y lo dejara ayudarlo a encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo.

Milo sabía que Camus había estado evitándolo, tratando de impedir que este momento se diera, pero después de un golpe tan fuerte como el reciente, su amigo lo necesitaba. Y aunque Camus no lo aceptara, Milo lo ayudaría.

—Sé que me has estado evadiendo, pero creo que hablar al respecto te puede ayudar a superarlo. —Atravesaba a Camus con una mirada determinada, listo para cualquier pretexto que aquél fuera a lanzar.

—¿Desde cuándo te la das de sanador mental, Milo? —Arqueó la ceja y curvó los labios burlonamente.

—Te conozco, Camus —dijo entre dientes—, sé que no estás bien y también sé que puedo ayudarte.

—No sé en qué me podrías ayudar _tú_.

Milo sintió su corazón arrugarse ante el tono despectivo que Camus usó al referirse a él, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Tomó aire y continuó tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—Podría escucharte.

Camus se puso de pie de repente. Sus brazos estaban tiesos y sus manos formaban puños. Milo alcanzaba a ver los músculos de su mandíbula remarcándose.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? ¡Lo que quiero es estar solo! —Resopló y llevó las manos a su frente—. Pero lo que tú quieres es que lo admita, ¿cierto?...

Milo se sobresaltó cuando tuvo la mirada de Camus de nuevo sobre sí, más afilada de lo que nunca antes la había visto. Camus estaba furioso, no sólo con Milo, sino con todo lo que había sucedido; con Saga, con el Consejo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, con la Fuerza por haberle dado ese destino al gemelo, consigo mismo por haberse apartado tras un rechazo y no haber sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para interpretar los cambios de Saga.

Y sobre todo estaba furioso porque sus creencias, a las que consideraba tan sólidas como roca, se tambalearon ante esta experiencia evidenciando sus deficiencias como Jedi.

—¿Quieres escuchar que no soy el Jedi perfecto y controlado que tú creías? Pues ahí lo tienes, ¡ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién soy!

Camus caminaba alrededor de la pequeña mesita de centro; las manos parecían temblarle y hablaba alzando la voz aunque por momentos se le rasgaba, mientras que un muy asustado Milo permanecía estático en el sillón esperando a que el otro terminara su rabieta.

—Si la persona que más admiraba resultó un fraude, todo esto puede serlo también...

Tras esa revelación, Camus se desplomó en el sillón, a la derecha de Milo, en el lugar donde había estado sentado originalmente antes de que su ataque de nervios lo dominara. Inclinado y cubriendo su avergonzado rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar.

—¿Te sientes contento ahora, era eso lo que querías oír?...

Milo estaba perplejo ante el comportamiento de Camus, quien jamás perdía el control de esta manera, y en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo sólo lo había visto llorar en una ocasión; cuando su Maestro Kato murió. Y aun en aquel entonces, no había sido un llanto desconsolado y desesperado como el de ahora.

Lo único que a Milo se le ocurrió hacer fue colocar su mano en el hombro de Camus, quien al sentir el contacto, cedió y se volvió hacia Milo. Le abrazó aferrándose a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida, hundiendo su rostro en las ropas de su desconcertado amigo, quien sólo alcanzó a devolver el abrazo y esperar a que el mayor se tranquilizara. Le pareció tristemente gracioso que, veinticuatro horas después, los papeles se hubieran intercambiado.

Permanecieron así por largo rato, siendo el llanto de Camus el único sonido audible en la habitación, hasta que finalmente el chico se calmó y terminó exhausto, durmiendo apoyado en el regazo de Milo, quien estaba seguro de que Camus superaría esta confusión por la que estaba pasando. Se jactaba de conocerlo bien y sabía que era más fuerte que esto y que en un par de días sería de vuelta el mismo de siempre.

La experiencia también había sido emocionalmente extenuante para Milo, y el sueño que no había podido conciliar desde la noche anterior entonces llegó para apoderarse de él. Tomando en cuenta de que tenía a Camus dormido en sus piernas, y ya que no deseaba perturbar su pacífico semblante, Milo decidió no intentar levantarse y trató de conciliar el sueño ahí sentado, recargando su cabeza en el borde del sillón.

Por más incómodo que pudiera ser, en unos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

—.—

A la mañana siguiente, Camus abrió lentamente sus hinchados ojos y se dio cuenta de que había algo pesado sobre él que le impedía levantarse. Se encontraba acostado de lado, mirando de frente a la mesita de centro de su sala, y al volver su cabeza, se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos cerrados de Milo bien cerca, pues éste recargaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su cómoda almohada eran las piernas de su amigo, quien además tenía su tórax fuertemente rodeado con el brazo derecho, y la mano izquierda podía sentirla enredada en alguna parte de su cabello.

Camus deseaba más que nada salir del refugio que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Milo. El hecho de que la cercanía física de aquél lo hiciera sentir tan cómodo y seguro, era un asunto en el que no quería ahondar. A Milo se le estaba haciendo mala costumbre esto de abrazarlo, aunque…, después de todo, él fue quien lo abrazó primero.

Permaneció un rato más inmóvil, pensando en los dos últimos días que habían causado un tremendo terremoto en su vida. Milo comprendía lo duro que haber visto a Saga convertido en Sith había sido para él. Pero no podía saber, y cómo, si nunca se lo había mencionado, lo que Saga sentimentalmente significó para él durante algún tiempo.

Camus ahora estaba seguro de que lo que sintió por Saga durante su adolescencia nunca fue amor, en todo caso, un simple e ingenuo enamoramiento desatado por la gran admiración que le tenía y que al presente se reprochaba. Aun así, por más insignificante que aquello hubiera sido, no podía negar que Saga había tenido un gran impacto en su existencia.

Camus decidió, no muy seguro exactamente en qué momento durante sus cavilaciones, que ahora más que nunca se aferraría a lo único que conocía; se dedicaría cien por ciento a cumplir con su deber, y ser un Jedi digno de —quizás algún día— sentarse entre los miembros del Consejo. No era que quisiera presumir de poder llegar a alcanzar tan alto rango, sino que simplemente debía demostrarse a sí mismo que todo el esfuerzo de esos largos años no había sido en vano.

Después de llegar a esta resolución, Camus sacudió su hombro con la intención de despertar a Milo, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por ello, al ver los adormilados ojos del chico abrirse lentamente acompañados de un gemido de protesta.

En cuanto Milo se despabiló del sueño y notó el impaciente gesto de Camus, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que había terminado en algún momento durante su sueño, y se sonrojó en automático. Enseguida soltó al otro joven y ambos se sentaron propiamente en su lugar.

Después de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, Camus fue el primero en hablar:

—Lamento lo de anoche…, creo que necesitaba desahogarme.

—No hay problema. —Milo se encogió de hombros. Había ido ahí para eso, después de todo, para escuchar cualquier cosa que Camus necesitara sacarse del pecho.

—Y lamento que hayas tenido que dormir tan incómodo…

—No importa, es sólo que no quería despertarte. —Y aunque su cuello dolía, no le molestaría en absoluto repetir la experiencia.

—Gracias —carraspeó— ¿Te ofrezco algo de desayunar?

Camus se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta para comenzar a inspeccionar las alacenas.

Cada departamento en el Templo Jedi contaba con lo mínimo necesario para que se pudiera vivir cómodamente; una o dos habitaciones dependiendo si se trataba de un departamento para un Caballero o para Maestro y alumno, un pequeño baño, una sencilla sala, una cocina con todo lo básico. Y si tenían suerte, un balcón con vista a los jardines del Templo. Todo rodeado de grises y sobrias paredes.

Los chicos, sin embargo, hacían todo lo posible por no tener que permanecer más del tiempo necesario en los aburridos departamentos y siempre preferían bajar a la cafetería a comer, en vez de tener que lavar platos en su cocina. Por esto, Milo estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que Camus planeara cocinar el desayuno.

—¿No bajarás al comedor?

—No estoy de humor. Pero ve tú si quieres.

—No, está bien, te acompañaré. —Pese a su decisión de no alimentar sus sentimientos por Camus, Milo se sentía más impulsado hacia él que nunca— ¿Qué vas a preparar?

—Eh… sólo tengo cereal —Camus dijo mostrando a Milo una vieja caja de cereal que tenía guardada desde tiempos inmemorables, y que dudaba que todavía fuera comestible.

—De acuerdo, será un buen cambio comparado con la terrible cocina de la señora Kahlia— Milo se levantó de su asiento para alcanzar a Camus en la cocina. Éste ya estaba sirviendo la leche en los platos, y antes de comenzar a degustar su "exquisito" desayuno, Camus agradeció la compañía de Milo con una sonrisa sincera que encandiló al menor.

Comieron en silencio. Un silencio finalmente confortable, como ambos opinaban que siempre debía ser entre ellos.

—**.—**


	9. Recuerdos 4: Adiós, Maestro

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—09. Recuerdos #4: Adiós, Maestro—

Camus se sentía abrumado, por decir lo menos. Sus habilidades sociales no eran grandes, y el ser de alguna manera el centro de atención no le agradaba. Sobre todo porque no quería que todos notaran lo miserable que se sentía.

Eran los funerales de su Maestro Kato, quien había fallecido la noche anterior. Respetado y querido por muchos, el evento de su muerte —aunque ya se veía venir— fue un golpe duro para sus compañeros Jedi, quienes por una vez dejaron sus máscaras de lado y permitieron derramar honestas lágrimas por el anciano Maestro. Éste, de manera excepcional, había alcanzado los setenta y ocho años; toda una vida al servicio de la Fuerza y la República.

Se decía "excepcional", porque la gran mayoría de caballeros Jedi morían muy jóvenes durante valerosas misiones, y eran pocos los que alcanzaban tal edad, o la equivalente en otras razas. El Maestro Kato había sufrido un infarto hacía un par de semanas y a partir de entonces su estado se declinó con rapidez, hasta que dos días atrás entró en coma y perdió el conocimiento por completo. Lo inevitable sucedió apenas unas horas atrás cuando su gran y generoso corazón le falló.

Sin embargo, había dejado como valioso legado para la Orden a sus tres Padawans: el Maestro Tristan, La Maestra Leahna y el joven caballero Camus, quienes se encontraban reunidos con el resto de los presentes en un área del jardín que se determinó para el fúnebre evento.

Después de que el Maestro Tristan pronunciara unas bellas palabras sobre su finado instructor y amigo, los tres habían sido inundados por cantidad de personas que deseaban darles el pésame. Y aunque Camus agradecía a cada uno el detalle, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez; "_Lo sentimos mucho…", "Busca consuelo en la Fuerza",__ "__Jamás será olvidado"…_

Camus no necesitaba nada de eso, sólo lograban ponerlo más ansioso. Ya era suficiente que su Maestro —al que casi consideraba como un padre— no estuviera con él, pero lo que más lo lastimaba era que por ironías y juegos de la Fuerza, Kato había muerto la noche previa a su graduación. Por tal motivo, el evento con el que Camus soñó toda su vida terminó siendo muy diferente a como él lo había imaginado.

En una corta y privada ceremonia esa misma mañana, con sólo los miembros del Consejo y él presentes, le habían otorgado el título de Caballero Jedi. No hubo festejos ni sonrisas por lo que debía haber sido un feliz momento. Y sobre todo, Camus no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer sentir orgulloso al hombre que todo le enseñó.

Mientras Camus seguía estrechando las manos de los dolientes que se acercaban a consolarlo, y pensando en lo injusta que la Fuerza podía parecer en ocasiones, Milo lo observaba desde el otro lado de la pequeña explanada. Sabiendo bien que Camus se debía sentir agobiado, decidió echarle una mano.

En unos segundos ya había llegado a su lado.

—Maestra Nelya, ¿me permite a Camus un minuto? Necesito hablar con él.

La aludida se retiró con una reverencia y la reiteración de su apoyo, lo que Camus agradeció en un murmullo. Milo capturó su muñeca y se inclinó para susurrar sobre su oído.

—Sígueme.

Camus así lo hizo, se dejó guiar por un sendero del gran jardín. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de la multitud, Camus, quien había entendido el propósito de su amigo desde un principio, no demoró en agradecer.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

—De nada. Supuse que estarías abrumado. —Milo volteó y soltó la mano de Camus, suponiendo que ya no era necesario jalarlo tras él.

—¿Y a dónde me llevas?

—No seas impaciente —contestó con una sonrisa que incrementó la curiosidad del otro.

Apresuraron el paso, y pronto habían llegado a una zona del jardín que Camus no había visto jamás; se hallaba alejada del centro y tuvieron que tomar estrechos senderos para llegar, y así encontrarse con ese pequeño espacio al que no visitaba la luz del Sol, pues los frondosos árboles no permitían su entrada.

En el centro había un manantial del cual surgía un superficial y pequeño lago. Y junto al grueso tronco de uno de los árboles, se encontraba una banca de metal blanca, algo oxidada y con un par de enmarañados y mal cuidados arbustos a los lados, evidenciando que dicho sitio no era visitado con mucha frecuencia.

—No conocía este lugar…

—Vengo aquí cuando deseo olvidarme de todo —explicó Milo de buen humor, lanzándole una mirada astuta a Camus—, tú tienes tu rincón de biblioteca, y yo tengo este pedazo de jardín.

¿Desde cuándo Milo sentía le necesidad de "olvidarse de todo"? Según Camus, Milo siempre se había encontrado extremadamente cómodo con su mundo, y todo en su vida marchaba sobre ruedas. Nunca lo consideró como alguien que necesitara o apreciara la tranquilidad que unos minutos de soledad podían brindar. Pensar que quizás no lo conocía del todo bien y lo había subestimado todo este tiempo le irritó en cierta medida.

—¿De verdad quieres que crea que eres el único que conoce este lugar? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—No creo que sea el único que lo conozca, pero definitivamente soy el único que lo visita… Nunca he sentido ninguna otra presencia de Fuerza aquí más que la mía.

Camus echó otro vistazo alrededor, admitiendo que Milo había elegido un buen sitio.

—Me agrada… ¿pero por qué me has traído aquí?

Milo se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la banca para tomar asiento, siendo imitado enseguida por Camus. Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio durante varios minutos, dejando que sus sentidos se maravillaran ante el verde de las plantas, el sonido del agua al correr entre las piedras, y el canto de una pareja de aves que habían escogido tal lugar para crear su hogar.

El sitio era realmente relajante y brindaba la seguridad de alejarse de todo por un instante, y en el caso de Camus, la oportunidad de explorar sus emociones y liberar con unas cuantas lágrimas el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su Maestro, sin sentirse observado ni comprometido.

Aunque observado sí que estaba siendo, por Milo, quien lo miraba de reojo sin atreverse a decir nada, casi pretendiendo ignorarlo. No era que no quisiera consolar a Camus, decirle algo para hacerlo sentir mejor… pero sabía con certeza que su amigo siempre se había caracterizado por resolver sus problemas solo, y esta no sería la excepción. Lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era no intervenir, esperar, y sentirse conmovido por el hecho de que Camus tuviera la suficiente confianza en él como para atreverse a llorar en su presencia.

Tras unos minutos, cuando las lágrimas se habían secado, Milo finalmente se atrevió a preguntar algo que traía pendiente desde que vio a Camus esa misma mañana.

—Tu trenza… ¿no la vas a cortar?

Milo se refería a ese largo y delgado mechón de cabello trenzado que todo Padawan usaba detrás de la oreja derecha y que era cortado el día en que obtuvieran su rango de Caballeros. Quienes tenían ese honor eran los Maestros, y una vez que la trenza había sido cortada, el nuevo Caballero podía elegir quedarse con ella o —como muchos acostumbraban— regalárselas a sus profesores como símbolo de agradecimiento por los años de compañía e invaluable educación.

—He traído esto cargando toda la mañana… —dijo Camus al sacar una pequeña navaja de su cinturón de utilidad—. Pero aún no me atrevo a hacerlo.

Milo parpadeó y miró de la navaja hacia la trencita.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti, si quieres…

Camus pasó saliva y bajó un poco la vista.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Le entregó la navaja. Milo no demoró en tomar la trenza en sus manos y cortarla de un solo y rápido golpe. Al sentirse súbitamente despojado de ese ligero peso tan familiar, Camus apenas logró evitar que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, y sin siquiera mirar el objeto ofrecido por Milo, le dijo:

—Puedes quedártela.

—¿Lo dices en serio?... —Milo se quedó viendo el objeto en sus manos; entrelazado entre los oscuros cabellos de Camus, habían varios listoncitos de diferentes colores que indicaban reconocimientos de mérito que había obtenido durante todos sus años de entrenamiento. Ni en sus más salvajes sueños él hubiera obtenido tantos como Camus.

—Creo que deberías quedártela tú…

El semblante de Camus se ensombreció.

—Ya no significa nada para mí.

Milo tensó los labios y apretó la trenza entre sus dedos. Se arrimó un poco más a Camus.

—Camus, no digas eso. Aunque el Maestro Kato ya no está con nosotros, él siempre demostró sentirse muy orgulloso de ti, y nunca expresó dudas de que pasarías las Pruebas. Deberías guardar esto como un recuerdo de todo lo que él te enseñó.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que me enseñó.

—No quise decir eso… —Milo se contuvo de resoplar. Era bien difícil hacer cambiar a Camus de opinión cuando se ponía necio. No podía culparlo, él era igual en ese aspecto.

—Quiero que te la quedes, ¿de acuerdo? —Camus no aceptaría más apelaciones. Milo torció los labios y miró dudoso hacia la trenza antes de suspirar.

—Está bien…, si eso es lo que deseas. Pero sólo la guardaré hasta que me la pidas de vuelta. Sé que un día lo harás.

Camus lo dudaba seriamente, pero con su silencio comunicó aceptación. Dando por terminada la charla, Camus se levantó y se dirigió hacia el camino que los había guiado a aquel lugar.

—Será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos empiecen a buscar.

Milo lo siguió, le dio un último vistazo a la trenza adornada, la guardó con cuidado en uno de los apartados de su cinturón de utilidad e hizo nota mental de no olvidar colocarla después en algún sitio seguro.

—.—


	10. ¿Vacaciones?

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—10. ¿Vacaciones?—

—Ustedes dos tienen una estrecha amistad, ¿no es así?

Ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo inseguros al desconocer el motivo de esa extraña junta a la que habían sido convocados.

—Les explicaré de qué se trata todo esto —dijo Mace Windu al notar la incertidumbre en los muchachos.

—El gobernador Emppu del planeta Birza se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros pidiendo la presencia del Maestro Kato. Como tú bien sabes Camus, él estuvo involucrado en las negociaciones de paz en aquel lugar hace once años, y mantuvo amistad con el presente gobernador.

—Lo recuerdo —confirmó el joven. El maestro Windu asintió complacido antes de continuar.

—Emppu está a punto de entregar su cargo y en razón de ello era su deseo invitar a tu Maestro a las celebraciones que se llevarán a cabo durante toda la semana en Birza. Como evidentemente esto no será posible, decidimos que tú irás en su lugar. El Consejo cree que será bueno que utilices estos días para relajarte y meditar sobre los recientes eventos.

—Así lo haré, Maestro.

—Disculpe Maestro Windu… ¿cómo entro yo en todo esto? —inquirió Milo.

—El Consejo ha decidido que, debido a los recientes peligros y atentados contra la Orden, no se enviarán más caballeros en misiones de manera individual. Dado que ustedes están acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, tú acompañarás a Camus.

Camus y Milo cruzaron miradas por un segundo, para después regresar su atención al Maestro Windu.

—Pueden retirarse, partirán mañana temprano. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia ante los miembros del Consejo antes de salir del salón. Una vez fuera, Milo mostró su hasta ahora reprimido entusiasmo.

—Genial, ¿no? ¡Vacaciones!

—Sí, claro… —Camus habló malhumoradamente—, la única razón por la que me envían a mí es porque el resto de los que acudieron en aquella misión no se encuentran disponibles; Saga y mi Maestro están muertos, y el Maestro Lerik está ocupado dirigiendo ejércitos en Alderaan. Créeme que somos la última opción del Consejo, así que no te emociones tanto.

Milo rodó los ojos hacia arriba y volteó a ver a Camus con un mohín exasperado.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cínico? ¡Qué importa por qué nos envíen, es una semana libre! Y más te vale que no vayas a andar de amargado y me la arruines. Yo pienso disfrutarla. —Enseguida, en un pensamiento repentino, agregó—: Oye… ¿las chicas en Birza son guapas?

Camus no consideró necesario contestar los comentarios de Milo, en vez de eso se adelantó a alcanzar el elevador dejándolo hablando solo en el pasillo.

—¡Espérame!

—Deja de perder el tiempo hablando tonterías, tenemos que hacer maletas para mañana.

Milo entró de un salto al elevador y curvó sus labios en actitud burlona.

—Como si tuvieras tantas cosas que empacar…

Efectivamente, no demoraron mucho en esa tarea; un par de mudadas, sus espadas láser y estaban listos. La vida de un Jedi era sencilla, y las pertenencias que sobrepasaban un nivel básico de necesidad resultaban algo superfluo.

Una vez que se hicieron cargo de preparar sus maletas, se encontraron con Marin y Aioria en la cena y aprovecharon para despedirse de sus amigos.

—Camus, no le quites el ojo a Milo ni un segundo, en una de esas se emborracha, se casa con alguna chica y adiós a la brillante carrera Jedi de nuestro querido amigo —aconsejó la muchacha.

—En que concepto me tienen ¡Yo jamás sería capaz de casarme! —Milo se fingió escandalizado, aunque disfrutaba de estos rituales que se daban frecuentemente con sus amigos incluso si todos los comentarios molestosos recaían sobre él.

—¡Pero sí de emborracharte! Y a partir de eso todo puede suceder… —agregó el de cabellos castaños.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Aioria… —respondió Milo entrecerrando los ojos. Camus apretó los labios para contener su sonrisa.

Los cuatro pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, divirtiéndose sin ningún inconveniente. A la mañana siguiente, dos de ellos tomaron el transporte que los llevaría a Birza.

El viaje era largo, y aunque Milo y Camus partieron temprano ese día, llegaron a su destino hasta el anochecer.

Al aterrizar, un chofer los esperaba para llevarlos en una limusina al único Hotel de lujo en la ciudad. Birza todavía era un pueblo en desarrollo; los problemas políticos habían retrasado su evolución tecnológica y daba la impresión de ser una ciudad perdida en alguna época pasada.

Sin embargo, ya comenzaban a notarse cambios, o al menos eso pensaba Camus al comparar el lugar que recordaba de hace once años, con el que ahora apreciaba a través de las ventanillas del vehículo. A diferencia de aquel entonces, las calles se veían limpias, los edificios reconstruidos, y la gente caminaba tranquila sin temor a ser atacada por alguno de los numerosos grupos terroristas que años atrás inundaban el planeta. Definitivamente, Emppu había hecho un buen trabajo.

Dicho sujeto los esperaba para recibirlos en el lobby del mencionado Hotel, y al ver a los dos chicos no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Bienvenidos a Birza muchachos, pero díganme, ¿Sucedió algo con el Maestro Kato? ¿Por qué no pudo venir?

Milo lanzó una mirada de reojo a Camus. Por experiencia sabía que, por más que tratara de disfrazar sus emociones, el tema de su Maestro no fallaba en apesadumbrarlo.

—Señor Gobernador, lamento tener que informarle esto, pero… mi Maestro murió hace casi dos años. Espero que no le moleste que el Consejo nos haya enviado a nosotros.

Las palabras de Camus pusieron un mohín consternado en el rostro del gobernador.

—¡Por la Fuerza, qué terrible noticia! Kato era un gran hombre…

Camus asintió circunspecto. Después de un par de segundos de silencio mientras registraba la información que se le acababa de dar, el hombre mayor miró a Camus a los ojos y continuó:

—Te recuerdo, eras el pequeño que venía con ellos… Disculpa, creo que olvidé tu nombre.

—Soy Camus, señor. Y él es Milo —dijo el joven, señalando a su compañero, quien saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sean bienvenidos. Es una verdadera lástima lo del Maestro Kato..., quería agradecerle de alguna manera lo que nos ayudó en aquella ocasión.

Guardaba un gran respeto hacia la Orden Jedi desde entonces, aun cuando muchos políticos consideraban que era una organización en decadencia. Estudió a los chicos con una mirada bonachona.

—En fin, siéntanse como en casa; el botones los llevará a su habitación y les entregará el itinerario de la semana. Y... bueno, tendrán que disculparme, pero como sólo esperábamos al Maestro Kato, no tenemos más que una habitación disponible… —sonrió apenado—. Espero que no les moleste compartirla. Con gusto les asignaría otra, pero como ven el Hotel está a reventar, con todos los invitados políticos, ustedes entenderán…

—No hay ningún problema, nos acomodaremos bien —aseguró Camus—. Gracias, señor gobernador.

El hombre unió sus manos, satisfecho, y luego hizo una seña al empleado que había estado cerca de ahí a la espera de indicaciones.

—Perfecto, entonces los veré después. ¡Que disfruten su estancia!

Los dos Jedi se despidieron con una ligera reverencia y siguieron al chico botones que los guió hasta su habitación; una muy grande, elegante y bien amueblada. Parecía más bien un pequeño departamento.

—Cuanto lujo, ¿eh? —dijo Milo al aventarse sobre la enorme y acolchada cama.

—Demasiado para mi gusto. —Camus miraba alrededor desinteresadamente. Tanto fausto le incomodaba, prefería mil veces la familiar simpleza en sus aposentos del Templo Jedi.

—¡Por la Fuerza, relájate Camus! —Milo golpeó el colchón con las palmas de sus manos— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el Maestro Windu? Que aprovecharas estos días para re-la-jar-te. Te aconsejo que le hagas caso. Y ya que estás de pie, apaga la luz, ¿sí? Tengo sueño.

Camus arrugó la nariz en señal de rechazo a la actitud descarada del otro, pero de todas formas caminó hacia el interruptor.

—¿No piensas cambiarte para dormir?

—Nah, sólo me quitaré las botas.

Camus encogió los hombros, y sin darle importancia al asunto apagó la luz y se dirigió al baño. Una vez que salió, ya usando su pijama, se acercó a la cama en la que Milo se desparramaba triunfante. Tomó una almohada y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a uno de los sillones de la mini sala de la suite.

Milo se apoyó en los codos para asomarse y ver la trayectoria que Camus llevaba. Torció las cejas antes de expresar su confusión.

—¿Qué haces? Pensé que compartiríamos la cama…

—Yo tomaré el sofá, así estaremos más cómodos.

—En todo caso, debería ser yo quien duerma en el sofá, soy el colado después de todo.

Camus resopló y curvó ligeramente sus labios.

—No digas eso Milo, créeme que el gobernador tampoco me esperaba a mí.

Milo se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Parpadeó queriendo distinguir mejor a Camus entre las sombras.

—Como sea…, la cama es bastante grande, y no es que estemos tan gordos, creo que cabemos bien. Además, no te preocupes que no planeo hacerte nada malo. —Acompañó su comentario con un guiño travieso. Y aunque había sido obviamente una broma, Milo supo por la repentina sorpresa que se apoderó del rostro de Camus, que esa última parte la pudo haber omitido.

Camus rápidamente enmascaró su sorpresa y decidió pretender que Milo no había dicho nada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hazte a un lado y ya cállate. —Se encaminó de vuelta hacia la cama. Milo mostró una sonrisa divertida y fugaz, antes de pretenderse ofendido.

—¡Buenas noches a ti también!

Cada quien se acomodó en un lado de la cama. Milo no demoró en conciliar el sueño, mientras que Camus todavía se quedó un buen rato acostado de lado, viendo al único y pequeño satélite de Birza brillar a través de la ventana, hasta que finalmente la somnolencia acudió a él.

Sin embargo, a eso de las tres de la mañana, Camus se despertó gracias a Milo, quien había rodado desde su lado de la cama y ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda. Por su lenta y rítmica respiración, y la pasividad en su firma de Fuerza, era evidente que Milo estaba completamente dormido.

Camus trató de empujarlo delicadamente para que regresara a su sitio, pero con eso sólo logró que Milo acercara su cuerpo aún más al suyo.

Ahora podía sentir el cálido aliento de aquél sobre su nuca, obligando a su piel a erizarse. Era una sensación novedosa y extraña. Y no sólo eso; el brazo de Milo que hasta ahora se recargaba impávido sobre él comenzó a tomar vida, y su traviesa mano pronto se hizo camino bajo la pijama de Camus y empezó a acariciar su abdomen, cuyos músculos no pudieron evitar contraerse ante tal contacto.

Cuando Camus apenas hacía nota en su cabeza de lo que estaba pasando, escuchó que Milo murmuraba cosas ininteligibles en su sueño y comenzaba a pegársele aún más, si eso era posible, tratando de entremeter una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas.

Todavía inconsciente a todo lo que estaba haciendo y totalmente consumido por su agradable sueño, Milo comenzó a retorcerse y a mover su pelvis insinuantemente en lentos y rítmicos vaivenes. Camus dio pequeños respingos pero no hizo intentos por escapar, la curiosidad fue mayor que su sentido de alarma.

Obtuvo más de lo que hubiera querido. La sensación de Milo frotándose contra su cuerpo y las caricias de su mano, que ahora bajo la tela de sus pants se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna, causaron que cierta parte de la anatomía de Camus comenzara a obtener rigidez, a lo que el susodicho reaccionó haciendo a Milo a un lado bruscamente, sin que la posibilidad de despertarlo le importara ya.

Levantándose de golpe, caminó lo más rápido que pudo al baño, despojándose de su pijama en el camino y arrojándola por el piso. Una vez que llegó a su destino, abrió la regadera y se coló bajo el chorro de agua helada mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Dejando fuera la inicial sorpresa de que Milo hasta en sus sueños fuera un pervertido, lo que más abrumaba a Camus era su propia reacción, o más bien falta de ella, pues en contra de su instinto, no se levantó inmediatamente ni se quitó a Milo de encima, cosa que pudo haber logrado sin problemas con un simple codazo.

En lugar de eso, se quedó ahí esperando a ver que más podría pasar, lo cual ahora se reprochaba tremendamente. No lo debió permitir. Se sentía incómodo al haber sido tocado de esa forma por su mejor amigo, que se encontraba dormido además de todo. Para Camus era indudable que Milo jamás haría algo así estando despierto.

Como quiera que fuera, Camus no podía creer que, con ese breve contacto, Milo hubiera desatado tal respuesta en su propio cuerpo. Era motivo para asustarse…

—Camus… ¿qué haces? — La adormilada voz de Milo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Tomo una ducha —respondió cortante, esperando que el otro lo dejara en paz cuanto antes. Hablar con Milo era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos, pensaba lleno de inquietud mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su miembro semidespierto.

—Tomas una ducha… a las… —Milo volteó a ver el pequeño reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama—, ¿tres de la mañana? ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, vuelve a dormir.

—De acuerdo… —Bostezó cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abrió hubo algo en la periferia de su visión que llamó su atención—. Oye, dejaste tu pijama tirada acá fuera.

Camus se maldijo por su torpeza, tomo hondas bocanadas de aire y esperó hasta que su "problema" desapareció. Cerró la regadera y se secó un poco el cabello con una toalla que utilizó luego para colocarla alrededor de su cintura. Debido a los recientes eventos, no le entusiasmaba mucho que Milo lo viera sólo en una toalla, y a éste también le sorprendió verlo salir del baño así, por lo que indicaba su ávida mirada.

Camus se sintió bastante incómodo con Milo contemplándolo de esa manera; conocía bien esos ojos, y eran exclusivos para sus conquistas. A él nunca lo había visto de esa forma, y no tendría razón para hacerlo. Camus no se consideraba particularmente atractivo, y que Milo lo viera así lo hacía sentir en cierta medida halagado.

Pasó saliva, se puso un alto; estaba desvariando.

Camus recogió su pijama y regresó al baño tratando de bloquear toda idea idiota como las anteriores; Milo no lo había visto de ninguna manera especial, sólo había sido su imaginación. Fin del asunto.

Milo, del otro lado de la puerta, se reprendía también por ser tan descuidado. Por más increíble que Camus se viera con su torso desnudo y su cabello mojado, tenía que ser más cuidadoso si no quería que aquél lo descubriera. Entonces sería el acabose. Definitivamente tendría que calmar sus reacciones al estar cerca de Camus, de algún modo… pero todo era tan nuevo y fuerte, y había surgido tan súbitamente, que no se le ocurría cómo.

Cuando Camus emergió otra vez del baño, decentemente vestido, Milo ya había regresado a su lugar original en la cama. Camus, sin embargo, no planeaba regresar ahí. Se dirigió directamente al sofá.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Milo, confuso por el cada vez más extraño comportamiento de Camus durante esa noche.

—Pateas dormido —Camus mintió. ¿Qué más podría decirle? "_¿Recuerdas que prometiste no hacerme nada malo? Pues adivina que…__"_ No, eso sólo aumentaría la incomodidad.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Lo siento, no me di cuenta… —Se rascó la cabeza, arrugó el entrecejo y entrompó ligeramente los labios. Camus luchó contra sí mismo con gran empeño para no calificar a Milo de adorable.

—Está bien, de todas formas no tengo sueño. Voy a leer un rato. —Eso le ayudaría a apaciguar su mente y olvidarse de los raros eventos de esta noche. Le gustaba su plan.

—De acuerdo… —Milo parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose un tanto descolocado—, como quieras… Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Milo.

Camus tomó uno de los libros que había empacado para el viaje, pero al sentarse y disponerse a comenzar su lectura recordó que era plena madrugada y todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para realizar tal tarea sin tener que encender la luz, cosa que entorpecería el descanso de Milo.

Así que se recostó en el sillón para intentar conciliar el sueño. Previsiblemente, eso no le fue posible. Y de esa manera, Camus se quedó sin poder leer ni dormir, permaneciendo a merced de sus torturadores pensamientos por el resto de la madrugada.

—**.—**


	11. Misión accidental

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—11. Misión accidental—

Camus había decidido finalmente seguir el consejo del Maestro Windu de utilizar sus días libres para meditar, así que por ello se encontraba sentado en el piso, en posición de meditación con las piernas entrecruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

A él la meditación siempre se le había dado con facilidad, y le agradaba hacerlo porque era el momento del día en el que un Jedi estaba en más cercano contacto con La Fuerza. Sin embargo, esa mañana le estaba costando tremendo trabajo concentrarse; debía admitir que recientemente su vida se había visto envuelta en confusos escenarios. Ni que decir del asunto de Saga y Kanon, que había destruido gran parte de la confianza que tenía en sí mismo, ahora para colmo, estos extraños incidentes en los que a Milo _definitivamente_ se le estaba haciendo mala costumbre establecer algún tipo de contacto físico con él, situación a la cual no estaba acostumbrado y lo hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo.

Todo esto mantenía su cerebro ocupado y le impedía aclarar la mente de manera correcta para permitir que La Fuerza fluyera a través de él.

Un par de apresurados golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie, abandonando toda esperanza de poder meditar hoy.

Era aún temprano, las seis de la mañana. Camus no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

Al abrir la puerta, Camus se encontró con un espigado sujeto bigotudo de mediana edad que vestía sencilla pero elegantemente, y que venía acompañado por una jovencita pelirroja y pecosa que no pasaría de los quince años y que le sonreía con timidez.

—Buenos días, caballero, yo soy el sastre Citrone, ella es mi hija y asistente Sandrine; el señor Gobernador nos envió a tomarles medidas para elaboración de sus trajes.

Camus parpadeó, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por la inesperada presencia de los visitantes. El gobernador no le había mencionado nada acerca de esto. No pudo evitar experimentar cierta suspicacia, pero la Fuerza no le avisaba de nada que fuera causa de preocupación.

—Buenos días, mucho gusto, pero ¿de qué trajes habla?

—Evidentemente, de los trajes que usarán en la celebración del viernes. Ahora, si me permite… —El sujeto no esperó que Camus lo invitara a pasar, tomó a su hija de la mano y se adentraron a la habitación.

—¿Y el otro señor? —interrogó el sastre—. Me indicaron que eran dos trajes, ¿O los dos son para usted?

—No, él está… durmiendo —dijo Camus, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la cama que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, sobre la cual Milo dormía profundamente.

—¿Durmiendo, tan tarde? ¡Pero qué pereza! ¿Me haría el favor de despertarlo?

—Supongo que sí…

Ocultando su recelo ante el estirado sujeto, Camus se dirigió hacia la cama, al lado de la cual se arrodilló. Comenzó a sacudir a Milo del hombro, aunque éste no mostraba señales de querer despertar.

—Hey, Milo, levántate.

—Mmph… déjame en paz… —refunfuñó hundiendo la cara en su almohada.

—¡Milo, levántate ya!

—¿Eh? —Se sentó como resorte, su mano estirándose por instinto en busca de su espada láser— ¿Qué sucede, por qué gritas?

Suspirando profundamente, Camus explicó:

—Aquí el señor Citrone viene a tomarnos medidas para confeccionarnos unos trajes. —Señaló a los visitantes—.Y para ello necesita que estés de pie.

Milo se frotó los ojos, apenas registrando las palabras de Camus. Asintió en acuerdo antes de hablar en pleno bostezo.

—Está bien, ya voy…

Milo alcanzó a Camus en la sala donde el sastre y su hija los esperaban. Éstos no perdieron tiempo en ponerse a trabajar.

—Sandrine, por favor ayúdame con aquel muchacho —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Camus con una cinta métrica, acto que su hija imitó con Milo. Ambos comenzaron a tomar las medidas necesarias, anotando las cifras en sus respectivas libretas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sandrine —respondió la chica riéndose nerviosamente ante la traviesa sonrisa de Milo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

"_¡Milo!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡Deja a la niña en paz! ¿No ves que tienes a su padre al lado?"_

"_Ya, está bien, cálmate, sólo quería hacer plática."_

"_La próxima vez platica con una mayor de edad, ¡y cuando su padre no vea!"_

"_¡Hah! Qué santurrón eres. Pero eso no es novedad…"_

"_¡Milo!"_

"_Ya, ya, lo siento. ¿Contento?"_

Con eso, la comunicación telepática que Milo y Camus habían establecido cesó, y este último volvió su atención al sastre que le pedía que estirara los brazos.

—Disculpe, ¿Cómo es que estarán listos los trajes para el viernes, cuatro días no es muy poco tiempo?

—¿Acaso duda de mi profesionalismo? —preguntó el sastre, ofendido.

—No, por supuesto que no. Estoy seguro de que es usted muy capaz en su trabajo, es sólo que, me parecía un plazo muy corto…

—Estarán listos.

Camus prefirió callar el resto del tiempo y suspiró aliviado cuando el extraño sujeto y su hija terminaron su trabajo y se fueron.

—¿Bien, y cuál es el itinerario de hoy? —preguntó Milo.

—Tenemos que encontrarnos con el gobernador para el desayuno… —dijo Camus al leer el horario de actividades que les habían mandado— …en una hora.

—De acuerdo, iré a bañarme.

Con asombrosa rapidez, Milo se había arreglado, y pronto ambos chicos se encontraban afuera frente a la entrada del hotel, no muy seguros hacia dónde debían dirigirse a continuación.

—¿Estás seguro de qué sabes dónde está el palacio gubernamental?

—Mmm… sí, recuerdo que estaba por acá, sígueme —indicó virando a la derecha. Milo lo siguió sin abandonar cierto escepticismo.

—No suenas muy convencido. Podríamos preguntar a alguien…

—Te digo que es por acá. —Camus arreció el paso.

Varios minutos después, los dos jóvenes Jedi se encontraban contemplando un alto edificio en el cual se leía "Hospital".

—¿Decías? —preguntó Milo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Estoy seguro de que era aquí!

—Claro, claro… —Arrojando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de manera dramática, Milo se acercó a una joven que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpa preciosa, ¿podrías ayudar a un par de turistas perdidos? Necesitamos encontrar el palacio municipal.

—Hm… sí, claro…, está como a cinco calles hacia allá… —dijo la muchacha señalando a su derecha, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Milo, que la había embobado exitosamente con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Gracias, linda. Ya oíste, camina. —Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Camus, quien se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y seguir a Milo, mientras éste se pavoneaba presuntuoso por haber sido capaz de solucionar el pequeño percance.

Aunque encontraron finalmente el lugar, estaban bastante retrasados de la hora fijada, y al llegar, los sirvientes ya se observaban recogiendo los platos de la larga mesa en donde el Gobernador y un montón de gente más se encontraban a punto de levantarse. Camus indicó a Milo que sería mejor esperar inadvertidos en una esquina hasta que el resto de los invitados terminaran de despedirse del gobernador, para después acercarse a él.

Cuando Emppu se hubo despedido del resto de la gente, localizó a los chicos en un extremo del salón y los llamó agitando la mano.

—Buenos días, señor gobernador, espero que disculpe nuestra tardanza, nos… desorientamos un poco.

—No se preocupen muchachos, aunque me hubiera gustado presentarlos a mis socios, pero otro día será. Ahora quiero que conozcan a alguien más…

Una joven chica que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida por los jóvenes Jedi, surgió de detrás del gobernador, y sonriéndoles a los chicos los saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a lo que ellos respondieron con la misma acción.

—Ella es mi hija, Nevalai. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a los caballeros Jedi que nos visitan.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron ambos en unísono.

—Nevalai les enseñará la ciudad, yo los veré después. Espero que disfruten de los entretenimientos que Birza tiene para ofrecer.

De tal forma, Milo y Camus fueron dejados bajo la supervisión de una chica rubia que les sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Así que ustedes son los Jedi? No pensé que fueran tan lindos. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Milo, y el amargado es Camus —dijo Milo acercándose a la muchacha para retar su sonrisa con una propia.

—Pues bien, caballero Milo, ¿me escolta a la salida? —preguntó Nevalai entrelazando su brazo con el de Milo.

Camus los siguió quedándose unos pasos detrás a propósito. Lo último que le faltaba era ahora andar de niñero de la hija del gobernador. Milo, sin embargo y como era de esperarse, conectó enseguida con la coqueta y extrovertida muchacha. Y durante el resto del día Camus se preguntaría maravillado y a la vez perturbado, cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de hablar y hablar sin parar como los dos delante de él lo estaban haciendo.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y ya habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad, que realmente no era muy grande. Visitaron un par de museos, parques, plazas, y ahora a Nevalai se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de ir a un club nocturno que sería inaugurado esa misma noche, y justo se encontraba en proceso de convencer a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué dicen? Será divertido, además no tendremos que esperar en la cola, seguro que nos dejan pasar enseguida. Soy la hija del gobernador después de todo.

—Por mí está bien, pero aquí mi compañero dudo que quiera, ¿eh, Camus? —Milo volteó hacia el aludido con una expresión que denotaba hastío, de imaginar los peros que aquél pondría.

—No lo sé… señorita Emppu, ¿su padre no le designó alguna hora específica de llegada?

—Mi padre me da muchas libertades, y ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Camus.

A Camus no le dio tiempo de protestar, cuando su querido amigo tomó la decisión por los dos.

—En ese caso, ¡vamos!

Al llegar al club, a Camus le cruzó una idea por la cabeza al ver que Nevalai se acercaba al guardia de la puerta y le susurraba algo al oído. Presentía que la chica había estado planeando esto desde hacía algún tiempo, lo que quizás explicaría el particular atuendo que portaba, que a Camus no le había parecido muy adecuado para la hija de un gobernador, ¡sobre todo a las siete de la mañana! Nevalai usaba un diminuto top, acompañado de unos ajustados pantalones con algunas aberturas a los lados, todo en negro y bastante revelador. Y en su blondo cabello le adornaban varias trenzas de color púrpura. Definitivamente no lo más adecuado para un desayuno político, pero sí para ir de fiesta en la noche.

Y Camus no iba por mal camino con sus suposiciones, pues la susodicha los había utilizado para distraer a su ingenuo padre que jamás se preocuparía por ella si la sabía acompañada por los Jedi, y así podría asistir al evento que todo joven en Birza esperaba con ansias, sin que él lo supiera.

—¡Fliiiip!

El agudo grito de Nevalai obligó a sus dos acompañantes Jedi a voltear hacia donde un chico moreno de mediana estatura se acercaba sonriente, para segundos después, abrazar a Nevalai, y casi levantarla del suelo con su efusivo saludo, a lo que la chica respondió colgándose a su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, sin prestar atención a la multitud que los rodeaba.

—Hm… pensé que era soltera.

El tono burlón de Milo hacía saber a Camus que el descubrir que la exuberante y muy atractiva chica estuviera involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien, no le molestaba de verdad. Cierto, toda la tarde fueron inseparables y hablaron de mil cosas, compartiendo una que otra miradita significativa. Pero todo en un ambiente de nula seriedad; simplemente era la naturaleza de ambos el ser así, querer llamar la atención, disfrutar sentirse deseados. Sin embargo, en el corazón de Milo ahora sólo reinaba una persona, y esa persona definitivamente no era Nevalai.

—Chicos, les presentó a mi novio, Flip. Ellos son los caballeros Jedi de los que te hablé, Milo y Camus.

Los chicos estrechaban manos, mientras Camus se preguntaba con incredulidad qué clase de nombre era "Flip".

—¡Entremos de una vez!

El pequeño grupo de cuatro pasó al lado del guardia de la entrada sin ningún problema, y pronto se encontraron en el interior del estruendoso, alborotado y oscuro recinto. Camus sintió que se desmayaría; el olor mezclado del cigarro, alcohol y gente sudorosa bailando lo estaba mareando, y ni que decir de la música cuyos criminalmente altos decibeles ocasionaban que el piso —y su cabeza— se sacudieran.

—¿No es genial? —preguntó Milo moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho!

Milo tampoco pareció escuchar a Camus y sin pensarlo más se adentró a la pista de baile y comenzó a socializar. Camus prefirió sentarse en la barra a esperar que algún milagro lo sacara de aquel aborrecible antro de perdición.

Nevalai, por su parte, ya se había desaparecido de la vigilia de sus acompañantes y lo último que supo Camus de ella fue que en un escondido rincón del lugar, se besuqueaba entusiastamente con Flip.

Camus trató de ser paciente pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo ahí. Los lugares saturados de gente lo ponían nervioso, y eso aunado a las otras particulares características ya antes mencionadas del dichoso club, estaban acabando con el tan famoso control mental del Jedi. Así que decidió ir en busca de Milo y Nevalai para largarse de ahí. Después de todo, la señorita Emppu estaba en ese sitio muy probablemente sin permiso de su padre, y lo último que necesitaban era la responsabilidad de que algo le pasara a la hija del gobernador.

Demasiado tarde.

Nevalai no se veía por ningún lado, y cuando Camus llegó al lado de Milo a preguntar si sabía su paradero, la respuesta de éste no fue muy esperanzadora.

—¡Creí que estaba contigo! —gritó Milo ensordecido por la música.

Camus no pudo escucharlo y decidió usar otro método para comunicarse.

"_¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?"_

"_La perdí de vista enseguida que entramos."_

"_Yo no la siento por los alrededores, ¿y tú?"_

"_No, y es aún más difícil considerando que no es sensitiva a la Fuerza, de esta manera no la podremos encontrar."_

"_Menudo lío tenemos ahora. ¿Qué le diremos a su padre?"_

Milo se encogió de hombros. Y Camus, ya bastante cansado de tener sus sentidos aturdidos en ese lugar, lo tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la salida más cercana. Terminaron discutiendo el nuevo percance en el callejón trasero del club.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Camus estaba verdaderamente preocupado y miraba hacia la calle principal con sus pupilas agudizadas en espera de divisar a la chica desaparecida.

—Es evidente que no está aquí. Probablemente se haya ido con su novio. Sugiero que regresemos al hotel. Y durmamos.

—¡Milo! ¡Esto es serio! —Su mirada reprobatoria se centró sobre Milo, quien exhaló, viró los ojos y siguió hablando en un tono cínico.

—De acuerdo, entonces sugiero que le informemos al gobernador sobre la desaparición de su querida y única hija. Y después, durmamos. Aunque dudo que podamos porque seguramente una vez que Emppu se entere le dará un ataque de pánico, ¿y a quiénes crees que pondrá a buscar a Nevalai?

Camus tensó los labios, Milo ya debía saber lo que iba a salir de su boca.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad…

—Yo nunca escuché cuando nos designaron sus guardaespaldas; el gobernador sólo dijo "Nevalai les mostrará la ciudad".

—Se sobreentendía que debíamos cuidarla.

Milo resopló y se rascó un lado de la cabeza, sintiéndose fastidiado. Se suponía que estos debían ser días de descanso y honestamente no creía que la chica estuviera en problemas, pero sabía que no iba a poder aplacar la preocupación de Camus de ninguna manera.

—Hm, está bien. Vamos con al gobernador…

—.—

—¿¡A qué se refieren con qué mi bebé ha desaparecido!?

—Estábamos paseando con Nevalai y su novio Flip, y de un segundo a otro… —la explicación de Milo fue interrumpida por otro más de los gritos del señor Emppu.

—¿¡Dijiste Flip!?

—Err… sí.

—¡Ese bastardo! ¡Le advertí que no se acercara a mi pequeña! Es el hijo de uno de mis principales opositores políticos… —El hombre daba vueltas agitando las manos en el aire. Milo hacía todo lo posible por no reír ante su histerismo infundado— ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¡Seguramente la secuestraron!

—Tranquilícese, no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas… —Camus trató de tranquilizar al hombre que parecía estar hiperventilando peligrosamente.

—¡Es la única opción! ¡Búsquenla por favor, se los ruego, traigan de vuelta a mi niña!

Esta última mezcla de orden y súplica fue pronunciada mientras el gobernador prácticamente empujaba a los chicos hacia la calle para que empezaran su nueva misión cuanto antes.

—**.—**


	12. Ultimo día

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—12. Último día—

El lunes pisaron suelo Birzo, el martes cierta jovencita desapareció. Durante el resto de la semana Milo y Camus se la pasaron buscando a Nevalai por todos los lugares que consideraron posibles, entrevistaron a todos los contactos de su agenda, y para resumir, recorrieron cada polvoriento rincón de Birza con lupa, seguidos de cerca por el alterado señor Emppu, quien conforme avanzaban las horas y su hija no aparecía, salía aún más del control de su casi perdida cordura.

Eso hasta hacía unas cuantas horas cuando, al fin, después de que toda esperanza parecía haberse acabado, los valerosos y dedicados Caballeros Jedi lograron dar con el paradero de la muchacha; en una cabaña en las remotas afueras de la ciudad, completamente rodeada de bosque, encontraron a Nevali y Flip durmiendo abrazados sobre la cama.

La muchacha no se había visto sobresaltada por ver de nuevo a sus "rescatadores". Y es que realmente no había nada de que rescatarla.

Tal como les explicó a Milo y a Camus, ella había huido con Flip porque…

—Nuestro amor traspasa las barreras de cualquier diferencia política que pueda haber entre nuestros padres, es como… ¡la historia de Romeo y Julieta! ¿La conocen? Ellos hicieron lo imposible por su amor… —dijo la chica suspirando y evocando ese antiquísimo libro que su padre le había regalado años atrás.

—Y mire como terminaron —masculló Camus—, disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita Emppu pero creo que fue muy irresponsable de su parte el desaparecer así como así sin siquiera avisarnos. Su padre estuvo tan preocupado que incluso temimos por su salud.

—Mental —completó Milo por lo bajo, fingiendo un carraspeo.

—¡Está bien, lo siento! No quise meterlos en problemas... regresaremos, le explicaré todo a mi padre y fin del lío, ¿qué tal?

Milo y Camus escoltaron a Nevalai hasta donde su padre la esperaba ansioso, sintiéndose aliviados de que este asunto pudiera zanjarse de una vez. Dejaron que la reunión de aquellos dos se diera en privado y esperaron afuera del recinto, pues ya habían tenido suficiente de los gritos de Emppu.

Después de varios días los dos estaban solos al fin. Camus observaba cómo Milo, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo a su lado, jugaba levitando una pequeña roca con ayuda de la Fuerza. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de la otra noche, y estos últimos días apenas si habían cruzado palabra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban como antes lo hacían… Sin darse cuenta, habían descuidado su amistad.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo, ¿no? —Milo no se sentía nada contento de que sus cortas vacaciones hubieran sido arruinadas por una niña caprichosa. Mañana regresarían a Coruscant, y todo el tiempo aquí lo habían desperdiciado en esa absurda búsqueda.

—Te reto.

—¿Qué?

—A un duelo. Mañana. Necesitamos regresar a la rutina.

Milo sonrió hasta mostrar los dientes.

—Acepto. Todavía me debes lo de la otra vez.

Camus asintió y una vez terminado el "contrato", Emppu y Nevalai salieron de la oficina y anunciaron a los jóvenes que se prepararan para la fiesta de esa noche. Por la expresión de Nevalai, ésta evidentemente había sido capaz de suavizar a su agitado padre, y seguro que castigo no recibió.

Milo y Camus regresaron a su habitación, y sin que les sorprendiera mucho, encontraron sus nuevos trajes sobre la cama.

El salón del hotel se había empezado a llenar desde hacía rato. Todo político que se considerara remotamente importante había sido invitado, pues esa noche Emppu dejaría su cargo y una nueva etapa comenzaría para el pequeño planeta.

Camus terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, cuando un despeinado y de más adorable Milo, salió del baño batallando con su corbata.

—Te ayudo —dijo Camus acercándose a su frustrado amigo, para inmediatamente comenzar a trabajar con el intrincado nudo que Milo había logrado crear en su desesperación.

Milo observaba atentamente al chico que se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Y no tardó en preguntarse por qué le había tomado tantos años darse cuenta de la gracia en sus afiladas facciones, el hermoso color de sus ojos, o la perfección de su piel. El crecer juntos lo había cegado a lo evidente. Quizás le convendría más poner atención a cómo se anuda una corbata, pero se sentía incapaz de despegar sus ojos del rostro de su amigo.

_Su amigo_.

En ese momento, Milo desvió la mirada al piso. Estaba convencido de que Camus lo aborrecería si supiera la manera en que pensaba en él. Ahí estaba aquél amablemente ayudándole y él cavilando egoístamente en lo tanto que le atraía.

Además de culpabilidad, experimentó un fuerte resentimiento que le causó sinsabor. La Fuerza era terriblemente caprichosa, le había puesto en un dilema insalvable. Todavía le costaba asimilar que, de pronto, el cabeza dura de su mejor amigo le pareciera tan irresistible.

—Listo.

A la voz de Camus, Milo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una leve sonrisa de esas que tan raro se veían en aquél. Y esa sonrisa era para él. Un leve tono carmín cubrió sus bronceadas mejillas.

Camus pareció notarlo, y no supo que pensar de la súbita y extraña timidez que se había apoderado de Milo. Éste lo miraba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, bien abiertos, pero era fácil distinguir en ellos cierta inseguridad. Sus mejillas adquirían un lindo tono rosa y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. La mirada de Camus se posó en los labios de Milo por varios segundos más…

_¿Qué se sentiría…?_

Un par de golpes a la puerta se escucharon.

Sobrecogidos por el repentino ruido, Milo y Camus pusieron distancia entre ellos, y tras regresar de donde fuera que sus mentes andaban vagando, recuperaron su compostura y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—El Gobernador ansía su presencia, caballeros.

En silencio, ambos chicos siguieron al enviado para que los guiara hasta el salón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Ellos eran invitados de honor después de todo y llegar tarde sería irrespetuoso. Pero al parecer al alegre señor Emppu eso no le molestó; al verlos entrar al saturado salón, los llamó para que tomaran asiento en la mesa de honor junto a él y otros invitados importantes, los presentó y describió la heroica hazaña que habían hecho al "rescatar" a su hija. Después de tales formalidades, los chicos tomaron asiento y la cena fue servida, aunque pocos eran los que se ocupaban de comer en tan concurrida fiesta. La mayoría bailaban o iban de mesa en mesa saludando y conociendo gente.

—¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

Un joven mesero se acercó a ellos y fue quien sirvió sus platos, y les ofreció de beber. Camus rechazó la bebida embriagante, mientras que Milo la aceptó gustoso y no perdió tiempo en estudiar al susodicho muchacho; no era una belleza excepcional pero tenía lo suyo, era bastante delgado, no demasiado alto, de cabello oscuro y corto, ojos azules muy claros, y de tímida sonrisa. Encantador sin duda. Pero no tanto como Camus.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, los obsesivos pensamientos de vuelta. Milo decidió que necesitaba distraerse, olvidar a Camus por un momento. Se levantó sin siquiera probar bocado y fue en busca de Nevalai, que platicaba con un grupo de amigas quienes se notaron muy alegres ante el recién llegado Jedi.

Camus no cuestionó la repentina acción de Milo. De hecho le hubiera sorprendido que se quedara sentado toda la noche; precisamente lo que él pensaba hacer. Deseaba que estas vacaciones terminaran de una vez, necesitaba regresar al Templo; ese reconfortante lugar donde la Fuerza fluía con gracia y libertad, donde sabía que la meditación se le daría fácilmente.

Era imperativo que lo hiciera, necesitaba aclarar su mente y despejar sus dudas, aunque todavía no las conociera de manera consciente. Sólo sabía que había algo mal en su cabeza, era una extraña sensación. Necesitaba respuestas a preguntas que aún no elaboraba, pero sospechaba que algunas de sus interrogantes —sino es que todas— se conectaban de alguna manera con el coqueto muchacho que en estos momentos bailaba con la hija del gobernador.

Minutos atrás, en su habitación, se sintió hipnotizado por él. Si tuviera el valor de admitirlo, diría que estuvo tentado a cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos para tocar con sus labios aquella tentadora boca y…

"_¡Por La Fuerza!"_

—Pensándolo bien, te aceptaré ese trago… —dijo al mesero que volvía a pasar por ahí cerca con una bandeja de copas. Le sirvió una que el Jedi engulló por completo. Tomó otra y no sería la última…

En otro extremo del salón, Milo se movía a la par de la música de la orquesta, con Nevalai a su lado. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba puesta en mantener el ritmo; por más plática que entablara con los invitados, ninguno podía distraer sus pensamientos del joven que lo observaba a la distancia.

Rato atrás, Milo estuvo seguro por un momento que Camus lo besaría…, realmente lo pensó. Ahora se convencía de sólo estaba proyectando sus propios deseos, y de que tenía que sacar a Camus de su cabeza a como diera lugar. No era saludable estar aspirando a fantasías que jamás serían realidad.

De pronto, Flip llegó a pedir un baile con Nevalai. Milo sacudió la cabeza espabilándose, y les permitió su espacio, pero se sintió descolocado sin saber qué hacer. No quería volver con Camus a confundirse más. Oportunamente, el joven mesero que antes le había llamado la atención justo pasaba por ahí…

—.—

—Camus, ¿dónde está Milo? El presidente de Kalehi acaba de llegar y quería presentarlos.

En la embriagada mente de Camus, sólo una palabra pudo ser identificada de entre la pregunta de Emppu: _Milo._

Recordó haberlo visto bailando con Nevalai, y después… ese mesero se acercó… Salieron del salón juntos.

Como pudo, Camus se levantó y caminó con poca coordinación fuera de la gran estancia, ignorando completamente al gobernador.

—.—

—Señor, mi turno aún no termina…

—No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo… —murmuró Milo con una sonrisa torcida—, y no te preocupes, soy amigo del gobernador, no tendrás problemas si nos escapamos un rato. Además, ¿No crees que esto es más divertido que andar sirviendo platos?

—Eso… ahh… no se lo puedo negar… —decía el joven pelinegro mientras Milo asaltaba su cuello a besos y lo mantenía aprisionado contra la pared de un pasillo aledaño al salón principal. Esto era lo que necesitaba, pensó el Jedi. Nada mejor que un cuerpo cálido con el que distraer su abatimiento.

—Señor… cualquiera podría… vernos… ¡ah!-aquí…

El chico tenía razón; se encontraban precariamente situados en un lugar accesible para cualquier paseante, y más con tanta gente en la fiesta, cualquiera podría acercarse y…

—Milo.

El dueño de tal nombre volteó su rostro al escuchar la familiar voz.

—Camus…

Este último lo ignoró, dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado. Cualquier cosa que Milo hiciera con su nueva conquista no era de su incumbencia. Y mientras se alejaba, Camus se reprendió a cada paso por su estupidez, ¿para qué había ido a buscar a Milo en primer lugar? No era tan ingenuo, sabía de antemano lo que estaría haciendo; y ahora, tras haber sido pleno testigo de aquello, se sentía extrañamente… mal.

—Creo que será mejor que regrese…

El muchacho aprovechó que Milo se había quedado absorto, con su mirada perdida en las losetas del suelo, y tras abrocharse un par de botones que habían cedido a los ágiles dedos de su captor, se alejó de ahí dejando a Milo solo.

Milo parpadeó sin atinar a mucho más, explorando su propia confusión y ponderando en lo triste que la mirada de Camus le había parecido… Ni siquiera reprobatoria como él hubiera esperado. Y en este caso, hasta deseado.

Ahora el pasillo estaba vacío. El lindo mesero se había ido, así que ni para consolarse con él. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue regresar a la fiesta, pero ahí no encontró a Camus por ninguna parte. Vio al señor Emppu platicando cerca de ahí con algunos amigos, y aunque dudó en interrumpirlo, se acercó y lo llamó aparte para preguntarle por el paradero de Camus.

—Pensé que te había ido a buscar.

—Lo hizo… pero, ¿no regresó acá?

—Me temo que no me di cuenta. —El hombre lució preocupado por el semblante intranquilo del joven Jedi.

—Será mejor que lo busque…

—Creo que sí, te diré que no se veía muy bien.

Con eso, Milo regresó a su habitación. Era el lugar más obvio para empezar a buscar, y al entrar y escuchar extraños ruidos provenientes del baño, confirmó cierta su suposición. Se apresuró para encontrar a Camus arrodillado en el piso, frente al retrete, sus ojos rojos y un semblante nada típico de él.

Al escucharlo entrar, Camus volteó a verlo. Fue una mirada fugaz porque los retortijones de su estómago lo obligaron a girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia la taza de baño.

Milo se arrodilló a su lado y se aseguró de sostener su cabello para que no se ensuciara. Una vez que Camus terminó de vomitar, se volteó hacia Milo, quien lo miraba con dulzura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu amigo?

—Digamos que… no funcionó. —Esbozó una sonrisa suave— Ahora dime tú, ¿qué pensabas lograr emborrachándote?

Camus no respondió. Él mismo se lo preguntaba. Toda esta conducta infantil y torpe, ¿a qué se debía?

Ah, sí… Milo.

"_NO. Basta. Suficientes estupideces por una noche."_

—Vamos… —dijo Milo ayudando a Camus a levantarse. Lo acercó al lavamanos para que se limpiara, y sirviéndole de apoyo lo llevó hasta la cama, donde una vez recostado, Camus comenzó a perder el sentido con asombrosa rapidez.

Sentado a su lado, Milo observaba como aquél luchaba por mantenerse despierto, y balbuceaba una que otra palabra imposible de entender, hasta que quedó completamente sumergido en el sueño.

Podría estar así por toda la eternidad. Observándolo. Tan sólo ver el subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar era causa de gozo para Milo. Cada pequeño movimiento que Camus hacía durante su sueño era motivo para maravillarse. Tenía enfrente a la criatura más hermosa del universo, y jamás podría ser suya…

Apretó sus dientes conteniendo la amargura. Vacilantemente se acercó para tomar la mano izquierda de Camus con la suya; la volteó con delicadeza… Ahí estaba todavía, esa infame cicatriz. Ocupaba todo el centro de su palma, donde su piel se veía aún más clara de lo que ya era, y se expandía hacia los lados simulando la forma de una estrella.

Milo recordaba bien como había nacido tal marca. Tendrían unos dieciséis años cuando fueron en aquella misión junto con sus Maestros. Fueron emboscados por androides de la rebelión y si no hubiera sido porque Camus se interpuso, ese proyectil del bláster lo hubiera matado a él.

Camus también habría muerto por su estúpido sacrificio sino hubiera sido por Leahna, que justo a tiempo había atacado al androide que les disparaba, cortándole con su espada láser una de sus piernas, de manera que la máquina perdió el equilibrio y su puntería falló, logrando que el impacto diera del todo en la mano de Camus, y no en un lugar más peligroso. Su mano había quedado completamente destruida, estuvo cerca de necesitar una prótesis robótica, y si no hubiera sido por la tecnología médica moderna, aquél habría sido el caso. Por suerte no se dio así, aunque pasaron varios meses hasta que Camus recuperó el control total de sus dedos.

Su amigo se había arriesgado por él. Le debía la vida, y por eso Milo no podía ser egoísta con él, por más que lo amara —porque sí, lo amaba; no era sólo atracción física, no era un capricho más. Lo que sentía por Camus se trataba de algo anteriormente desconocido para él, jamás lo había experimentado y por eso mismo sabía de qué se trataba.

Aun así, no podía ponerlo en esa posición, sería una decisión que aturdiría a Camus y los distanciaría irremediablemente. Utilizaría todas sus habilidades Jedi para convertirse en el mejor mentiroso de la historia, para cubrir esos sentimientos y encerrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón.

Esa noche Milo dormiría en el sofá, y a la mañana siguiente Camus se levantaría con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se sorprendería de que Milo no comentara nada sobre lo sucedido; ni una burla, ni una frase sarcástica. Nada.

Después de despedirse del ex-gobernador Emppu y su hija, los dos jóvenes y muy confundidos caballeros Jedi regresaron a Coruscant.

—.—


	13. Guerra de Clones

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—13. Guerra de Clones—

El Maestro Marcus Lerik se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su modesta oficina hojeando algunos papeles. En específico, las listas con los nombres de los nuevos reclutas. Dos de esos nombres le llamaron la atención en particular; los conocía muy bien, y evocaban recuerdos de un par de chiquillos que él mismo llevó un día al Templo Jedi para iniciarlos en la Orden.

Una triste sonrisa ocupó su rostro ante la memoria de aquellos jóvenes a quienes no veía desde hacía varios años, a partir de que comenzó a servir como uno de los Generales en los ejércitos de la República.

Desde entonces residía en el planeta Alderaan, donde se encontraba la base militar principal y se entrenaban a los reclutas.

Al principio la República llevaba gran ventaja sobre los rebeldes, pues contaban con cientos de clones que se producían en el planeta Kamino al por mayor, y que evitaban la utilización de civiles en las líneas de batalla. Los clones no dejaban de ser personas, pero al fin y al cabo, copias y copias, sin distinción una de otra; sus muertes no valían tanto como la de una persona normal, ellos no tenían familia ni amigos que llorasen su perdida. Nacían, pelaban, y morían sin más. Duro, pero esa era su misión.

Sin embargo, desde que recientemente el Conde Dooku, en un movimiento trascendental, mandó a atacar Kamino y acabar con las facilidades donde se fabricaban los clones, la ventaja que el ejército de clones le había dado la República disminuyó abismalmente.

Todavía quedaban muchos clones a disposición, pero una vez que estos cayeran en batalla —lo que irremediablemente pasaría—todo quedaría por completo en manos de soldados comunes. El asunto empeoraba porque el ejército robótico de Dooku se incrementaba cada vez más gracias al apoyo de los nuevos planetas que se unían a la causa separatista contra la República. Al tener un ejército de maquinarias, contaban con la ventaja de que un robot podía ser reparado dependiendo del daño, pero las vidas humanas perdidas en batalla no eran posibles de recuperar.

El senador de Alderaan, Bail Organa, ya había propuesto ante el senado en Coruscant la elaboración de un ejército robótico para competir con el de Dooku, pero el Supremo Canciller Palpatine dejó claro que eso se encontraba fuera de los alcances del presupuesto republicano. Así que jóvenes y adultos de todas partes de la República se encontraban reuniéndose en Alderaan para comenzar su entrenamiento, con la finalidad de luchar por una causa aún bastante indefinida.

Marcus Lerik sabía que eventualmente el lado oscuro ganaría esta batalla. Cada vez más planetas se unían a Dooku, y los ejércitos de la República eran diezmados drásticamente. Ni siquiera con un gran Jedi como el General Kenobi guiándolos llegarían muy lejos. Ni siquiera con jóvenes Jedi en las líneas de batalla obtendrían el triunfo.

Esta guerra se había perdido el mismo día en que comenzó.

—.—

**[Templo Jedi, tres días antes]**

—Aioria, ¿no piensas decirles?

De nuevo el grupo de cuatro se había reunido, y mientras comían tranquilamente, Marin soltó la pregunta a su novio que se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Decirnos qué? ¿Ya se casan? —preguntó Milo con una sonrisa, esperando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pareja, lo que nunca pasó…

—Ojalá fuera eso… —dijo Marin, mirando abstraída el contenido de su plato mientras jugueteaba su comida con el tenedor. Aioria suspiró ante esto; sabía que no estaba ni tantito entusiasmada con la decisión que había tomado un par de días atrás.

—Me uní al ejército.

En ese momento Camus estaba tomando un sorbo de su agua, lo que causó que casi se atragantara, mientras que Milo dejó caer su cuchara escandalosamente sobre la mesa y su mandíbula aparentó haberse desencajado.

—Es broma, ¿cierto? —Fue lo que Milo pudo elaborar cuando al fin su boca le respondió.

—No. Ya llené la solicitud, y en un par de semanas abordaré el transporte junto con los demás reclutas a Alderaan. Ahora que no contamos con los clones, pienso que…

—¿A qué te refieres con que no contamos con los clones? —esta vez fue Camus quien preguntó.

—¿No lo saben?

—¿Saber qué? —dijo Milo.

—¡No puedo creer que no estén enterados! —La mirada de Marin guardaba una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche.

—Estuvimos una semana fuera, y no creo que en Birza las noticias corran rápido, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Dooku atacó Kamino, y ahora los clones no se pueden producir más… la tecnología con la que contaban allí no se iguala en ninguna otra parte —explicó la joven.

—¿¡Dooku destruyó Kamino!?

—No todo Kamino, ¿cómo podría hacer eso? Sólo fue destruida ciudad Tipoca, donde se encontraban los laboratorios. Fue un milagro que el ministro Lama-Su saliera con vida. Ahora se refugia en Alderaan, y ayer en un comunicado el Maestro Kenobi mencionó… —Aioria siguió por varios minutos más con la explicación que Marin había empezado, pero Camus poco siguió escuchando. En su cerebro procesaba la terrible noticia.

¿Sería así como acabaría todo? ¿Qué iban a hacer sin el ejército de Clones? ¿Y con el cada vez más creciente apoyo que Dooku obtenía? ¿Sería este el fin de la República?

En una fracción de segundo, Camus alcanzó la decisión menos meditada que tomaría en toda su vida.

—Aioria, te acompañaré.

Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo estupefactos y completamente en silencio.

—¡Buen chiste Camus, por un momento me lo creí! —bromeó Milo, quien al ver su amigo seguía igual de serio, dejó de reír. ¿Sería verdad?, dudó. Pero… ¿Por qué Camus haría una cosa así, y tan de repente? Ciertamente no era típico de Camus tomar decisiones aceleradas. ¿Qué se le había metido ahora?

—No es ningún chiste, Milo. Hablo muy en serio. Nosotros contamos con un entrenamiento y habilidades especiales que en batalla serían invaluables, ¿no crees que seríamos más útiles que muchos civiles que jamás han tocado un arma? Si podemos colaborar con la causa, ¿por qué no intentarlo en lugar de quedarnos aquí de cómodos en el Templo observando como los separatistas obtienen su victoria?

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor —indicó Aioria.

—Genial, ahora otro más por quien preocuparme. —Marin resopló—. Pero los entiendo… yo no podría concentrarme al pelear sabiéndolos a ustedes en peligro, así que ni siquiera consideraré ir a la guerra, pero he decidido seguir el consejo de la Maestra Yaddle y tomaré un aprendiz. Trataré de ayudar de una manera distinta… Sólo prometan que tendrán mucho cuidado.

Le costaba aceptar que sería incapaz de poner sus emociones en orden durante una situación de alto riesgo que involucrara a sus compañeros más queridos. Agachó la cabeza haciéndose a la idea de que pronto no los vería más, y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Aioria tomó su mano y le sonrió tratando de darle confianza, mientras Camus observaba a Milo en busca de alguna reacción, la cual no llegaba. Después de quedarse varios segundos mirando su regazo en silencio, Milo sencillamente se levantó de la mesa y se alejó de ahí con pasos lentos y pesados. Por más extraña que hubiera sido su actitud, ninguno de los otros decidió seguirlo, al menos no por el momento.

Milo se dirigió al jardín, a su pequeña fracción de bosque, para pensar.

Parecía que no salían de una cuando ya se metían a otra. Ahora la guerra… ¿de verdad Camus era tan estúpido? Porque si lo era y continuaba con esa loca idea de ir a Alderaan, él tendría que seguirlo. No había otra opción; quedarse en el templo con la constante preocupación no sería posible, moriría de angustia tras el primer día. Si Camus realmente estaba decidido, Milo iría también, pero esa posibilidad no le emocionaba mucho.

Milo no era ningún cobarde, no temía al enfrentamiento, pero por experiencia sabía que en la guerra no había ganadores. Camus debería saberlo también. ¿No fue por eso que perdieron a sus padres? Ahora iba a meterse a la boca del lobo. Tendría que hablar con él, tratar de convencerlo. Quizás si aceptara a un Padawan, como Marin, eso sería más… cuerdo.

Sin embargo, Camus no cambiaría de opinión. Milo lo comprobó esa misma noche cuando se encontraron en uno de los pasillos.

Camus le indicó que lo siguiera hacia uno de los balcones, pero eso fue todo por su parte. Se quedó ahí, mirando las estrellas, esperando. Lo cual quizás no fue una tan buena idea, pensó después, al notar que su amigo no hacía más que observarlo con detenimiento.

Camus sintió un escalofrió al recordar la noche anterior en Birza. Esa misma y extraña sensación de incomodidad, pero a la vez, añoranza, ante la presencia de Milo. Como si estar cerca de él lo pusiera nervioso, pero a la vez, no quisiera que se alejara. Y luego… cuando quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos, cuando casi lo besa.

Le gustaba creer que su confianza en La Fuerza era plena, pero a veces le parecía innecesariamente cruel. ¿De nuevo en esta situación? ¿Podría ser posible? Hace tantos años, Saga, y ahora… ¿ahora Milo? En aquel entonces Saga se alejó de él, o viceversa tal vez, pero Milo, si él se alejase…

¿Y de dónde había salido esto, de la noche a la mañana nada más? Esto no podía ser amor, tenía que ser algún extraño problema psicológico, un enfermizo apegamiento hacia las personas importantes de su vida. Apegamiento que malinterpretó una vez con Saga, pero que no dejaría pasar como algo más con Milo…, no con Milo.

El aludido sabía que Camus esperaba se antemano su pregunta, su insistencia, el que tratara de convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Así que no lo hizo esperar más.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Sí.

La afirmación fue sólida, en un tono que no daba a cabida a reproches, tanto que Milo no pudo idear nada más. Camus aún seguía mirando las estrellas, que iluminaban su rostro delicadamente con la blanca luz.

Milo suspiró despidiéndose de la arrebatadora imagen, y dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ahí.

Tendría que averiguar donde se llenaban las solicitudes…

—.—


	14. Meditaciones

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—14. Meditaciones—

Mañana partirían a Alderaan. Aioria y Camus no eran los únicos; casi todo joven Jedi disponible en el Templo se había unido a la causa. Excepto Milo…

Camus poco había sabido de él esa semana, pero ahora lo iba a ver, tenían pendiente el duelo. Sería una forma de despedirse.

—Al fin… —dijo Milo curvando sus labios— ¿Y luego me regañas porque llego tarde?

—Yo no llegué tarde. Tú llegaste temprano.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que ambos tomaran posiciones de ataque, y como de costumbre, Milo fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Camus lo desvió con facilidad.

Tras varios choques de sus espadas, se hizo evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba dando su cien por ciento al atacar; ambos podían esquivar los golpes del otro de manera sencilla, y daban la impresión de querer alargar el encuentro más de lo normal.

Al menos así era el caso con Camus, quien al ver a Milo corriendo hacia él, listo para atacar, con esa mirada de fuego y esa sonrisa taimada, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Y la guerra sería constante peligro, quizás jamás lo volvería a ver.

En ese instante fue inevitable sentir que se tambaleaba en su decisión… ¿Realmente haría lo correcto? ¿Estaría listo para no ver a Milo nunca más?

Mientras sus pensamientos lo distraían, Camus sintió un terrible calor muy cerca de su cuello que lo hizo pisar tierra de nuevo y darse cuenta de que había bajado la guardia. El calor que sintió fue proveniente del sable de luz de Milo, quien entonces, guardando su arma, lo volteó a ver preocupado.

—Camus, ¿qué te sucede? Te pude haber lastimado, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Camus sacudió la cabeza y agitó la mano despidiendo la preocupación de Milo.

—En nada… Tengo que irme. Dejemos esto pendiente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero…

Camus no esperó que Milo terminara su frase para ir en busca del Maestro Yoda; algo que debió hacer desde que regresaron de Birza. Sólo el pequeño y sabio anciano lo podría ayudar. Tenía que resolver esto de una vez por todas, no podía marcharse a Alderaan pensando en Milo. En una batalla real, una distracción como la de hace un momento hubiera sido fatal.

Encontró al venerado miembro del Consejo en una de las salas dedicadas para las lecciones de los aprendices; estaba levitando unos cuantos objetos y los pequeños lo contemplaban con asombro. Camus se quedó en el marco de la puerta del salón, hasta que el Maestro Yoda dio señal a los niños de que pusieran atención a una gran pantalla que ocupaba casi toda una pared, donde procedió a proyectarles un documental sobre la historia de la Orden, dejándolos así lo suficientemente entretenidos como para dirigir su atención al joven caballero que se encontraba en la puerta.

Al pasar junto a Camus, el Maestro Yoda le indicó con un movimiento de su bastón que lo siguiera hasta su oficina. Una vez allí procedió a sentarse en un área del piso cubierta abundantemente por cojines, definitivamente destinada para los momentos de meditación.

—¿Sabe por qué lo he buscado, Maestro?

Yoda, con esa costumbre de ser siempre lo más enigmático posible, sólo arrugó un poco su rechoncha nariz como respuesta. Pues sí, alguna idea debía tener sobre el motivo de la presencia de Camus ahí; novecientos años de vida y experiencia Jedi debían tener su valor. Así que Camus no perdió tiempo y tomó asiento frente a él en la típica posición de meditación.

—Maestro, últimamente me he sentido muy confundido. Quisiera que La Fuerza me ayudara a aclarar mis pensamientos, pero por más que he intentado concentrarme, me ha resultado imposible alcanzar el estado pleno de meditación. Por eso he recurrido a usted…

Yoda contrajo las comisuras de su arrugada boca y cerró sus ojos. Camus le imitó en el último acto.

El joven Jedi no tardó mucho en sentir la gentil presencia del anciano Maestro mezclándose con La Fuerza, haciendo que ésta se moviera y actuara a su disposición, con tal habilidad que Camus enseguida comenzó a ser guiado hacia el ensueño que tanto deseaba y necesitaba.

Cuando una meditación se daba muy profunda, a veces la mente de los Jedi se perdía en ilusiones, fantasías o visiones, que podrían resultar certeras premoniciones, o ser usadas por La Fuerza para mostrar el camino a seguir o la decisión más conveniente a tomar. Estas visiones podían llegar a ser metáforas complejas y prestarse a distintas interpretaciones, todo dependía de quién las experimentara para decidir cómo aprovecharlas.

Generalmente cuando un Jedi regresaba de esos viajes imaginarios, las respuestas que buscaba desde antes de la meditación se le eran otorgadas. Pero en su caso, Camus encontró muy difícil la tarea de interpretar su visión.

Después de que cerró los ojos, y con la ayuda del Maestro Yoda, la Fuerza comenzó a fluir a través de él; Camus se encontró rápidamente en ese ambiguo estado mental, justo a un paso de la inconsciencia total.

Lo que se dibujó en su mente fue el escenario de un gran cuarto blanco y completamente vacío. Se vio a sí mismo de pie en medio de él, y de pronto, en una de las blancas paredes se materializó una puerta del mismo color. Sintiéndose atraído por la curiosidad, Camus se acercó a ella, y al abrirla encontró un sendero de piedra caliza que atravesaba un frondoso bosque.

Al seguir el camino durante lo que parecieron varios minutos, Camus llegó finalmente a un sitio que le pareció demasiado familiar; sin duda alguna, éste era el lugar secreto de Milo, su sitio especial dentro del jardín del Templo. Sin embargo, el mencionado chico no se veía por ninguna parte, así que Camus se sentó en la pequeña banca oxidada y esperó.

Pero Milo no aparecía.

El tiempo pasó, y pronto en su visión ya había anochecido.

Y él seguía esperando.

Se ponía de pie, daba vueltas por el lugar, inquieto, y regresaba a tomar asiento, para repetir el ciclo indefinidas veces más. Quizás ni siquiera debía estar ahí esperando a Milo. Que La Fuerza lo colocara en este escenario no significaba necesariamente que su amigo tendría una participación dentro de su visión. Aun así, Camus volvió a su tarea de esperar.

Y al fin, de entre las sombras protectoras que proporcionaban unos altos árboles, la figura de Milo surgió y puso pie en el claro. Se acercó a Camus sin ninguna prisa y al llegar frente a él lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, aunque realmente sus ojos no mostraban ningún interés, nada de entusiasmo, ninguna emoción… Esos ojos no eran propios del joven Antares que Camus conocía.

Una media sonrisa sarcástica apareció en los labios de Milo, quien cerró los ojos, y de una manera desdeñosa arrojó a Camus un objeto que había traído en su mano y que este último fue incapaz de atrapar.

Milo se alejó tan súbitamente como había llegado, desapareciendo de nuevo dentro del tupido bosque. Y cuando Camus al fin fue capaz de voltear su incrédula mirada hacia el suelo, inmediatamente reconoció el objeto que Milo había traído consigo y le había dado de tan descortés manera; era su trenza de Padawan, aquella que le había regalado el día que se convirtió en caballero. Pero, ¿por qué Milo se la regresaba ahora, y de esa forma, con esa actitud altanera?

Cuando la amable Fuerza del Maestro Yoda lo guió de regreso al mundo consciente, Camus se dio cuenta, miserablemente, de que su meditación en vez de traerle las tan deseadas respuestas le proporcionó mayor confusión.

—¿Lo que necesitabas, La Fuerza te mostró? —preguntó el Maestro Yoda en su particular manera de hablar.

—No estoy seguro… —respondió Camus, con una mirada velada por el desconcierto, ante lo cual Yoda entrecerró sus amarillos ojos y torció ligeramente sus orejas.

—La Fuerza las respuestas siempre proporciona, mientras las preguntas no temamos hacer.

Con un movimiento de su bastón, el Maestro Yoda despidió a Camus, quien después de una reverencia salió del recinto del respetado anciano, con más embrollos en su mente de los que había llegado.

—.—

Milo había estado en busca de la Maestra Lune desde que terminó el duelo con Camus —si a eso se le podía haber llamado duelo—.

Encontró a su antigua Maestra en el jardín, mostrando sencillas técnicas de esgrima a un par de jóvenes Padawans. Al sentir ese toque de Fuerza especial acercarse, Leahna volteó a encontrarse con su tan querido alumno, y despidiéndose de los niños, le dio pauta a Milo para que se acercara.

—Maestra, vengo a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? —Enarcó una ceja—. Si te explicas mejor…

—Me voy a Alderaan.

Leahna parpadeó, se consintió la confusión por un instante antes de suspirar y asegurar su espada de luz, ya apagada, a su cinturón.

—Ahora sí que me tomas por sorpresa. Quiero decir, es algo bueno, aunque peligroso, pero… ¿Por qué tal decisión?

—Aioria y Camus irán; no sólo ellos, varios Jedi más también. No quiero quedarme aquí solo y campante.

—Ajá… Bien, sólo recuerda que los Jedi no somos soldados…

—"…somos guardianes de Paz" —terminó Milo en un sonsonete fastidiado, a lo que Leahna no pudo evitar reír.

—Mantente alerta, pequeño. Y gracias por venir a despedirte de mí. —Milo sonrió y con un rápido abrazo le dijo adiós a la que era como una madre para él.

—Que La Fuerza te acompañe. Y no olvides de cuidar a Camus… —La mirada, el tono, y la sonrisa de la astuta Twi'lek, aseguraron a Milo que su Maestra no había dicho lo último de pura casualidad. Con certeza ella ya sabía lo que sentía por Camus, y probablemente lo había intuido desde antes que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Cuando Milo se había alejado varios metros, escuchó un último consejo que su Maestra le comunicó mediante su vínculo:

"_Medita esta noche, quédate en paz con la Fuerza antes de partir."_

Milo no contestó, y algo le decía que Leahna no esperaba respuesta. Sus palabras fueron sólo para sus propios oídos.

—¿Meditar? Hoy no, gracias. Tengo en mente algo que me relajará más…

—.—

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra situación, Milo disfrutaría de la chica que ahora lo besaba con ansias mientras intentaba desvestirlo. Pero no ahora, no hoy. No cuando cada vez que la tocaba recordaba imágenes del delicioso y cruel sueño que tuvo la primera noche que estuvo en Birza.

No podía fingir desear a la joven Padawan cuando era incapaz de sacarse de la mente al especial caballero Jedi, dueño de la llamativa espada de luz blanca y, recientemente, de su corazón.

—¿Qué te pasa Milo? —preguntó la muchacha al notarlo distraído. Ambos se encontraban sentados al borde de la cama, ella a horcajadas sobre Milo, quien dio un apretoncito sobre sus muslos antes de exhalar con un deje de decepción.

—Nada… pero creo que esta noche no estoy de humor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Milo asintió y trató de expresar lo poco bien que en realidad se encontraba.

—Sí. Discúlpame, en otra ocasión será.

La joven resopló contrariada y se levantó para reacomodarse el uniforme que las manos de Milo habían aflojado por costumbre. Milo sintió un inusual escozor interno. Su tipo de vida sexual no se apegaba al Código Jedi y había logrado confundir a mucha gente al respecto; siempre que había estado con alguien notaba algún tipo de remordimiento en sus miradas, el saber que se entregaban a un placer mundano y que no pasaría de eso, y que se arriesgaban a agregar caos a su conexión con La Fuerza…

Aun así, no los ahuyentaba.

—Nos vemos… —dijo ella tímidamente.

Milo logró esbozar una falsa sonrisa a la chica que salía por la puerta. Y una vez que se encontró solo de nuevo, dejó escapar de su garganta un gruñido de frustración, mientras se arrojaba pesadamente sobre su cama con los brazos abiertos.

Esta situación estaba acabando con su poca paciencia. Ya era suficiente con que Camus fuera una ilusión inalcanzable para él, sino que ahora, para colmo, ni siquiera podía volver a sus andadas porque se sentía culpable. _¡Él! ¡Culpable!_

"_Soy un idiota… A una persona que no me corresponde no la puedo traicionar." _

Entonces, ¿por qué no fue capaz de llevarse a esa chica a la cama como había hecho con otras incontables veces antes? ¿Por qué sintió que no era correcto?

—¡Por todos los Sith!_ —_Después de vociferar esa última maldición, Milo cerró los ojos deseando que la mañana llegara con rapidez y que La Fuerza se compadeciera de él. Y pronto, porque por más Jedi que fuera, no pensaba poder aguantar mucho más así.

—**.—**


	15. Alderaan

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—15. Alderaan—

Esa mañana el ajetreo había comenzado desde tan temprano que las dos lunas de Coruscant aún eran perfectamente visibles en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

La Fuerza se movía en ansiosas aunque controladas elipses; evidente reflejo del estado de ánimo en que los Jedi reunidos en la plataforma de transportes se encontraban. Y Camus, de pie en un alejado extremo del tumulto, dirigía un último y melancólico vistazo a los titánicos edificios que adornaban el horizonte del planeta capital.

—¿Listo?

A la familiaridad de la melodiosa voz, Camus dio la vuelta.

—¿Milo?

—¿Me lo preguntas? ¿Un día sin verme y ya me has olvidado?

¿Olvidar a Milo? Camus sintió el impulso de carcajearse ante la torpeza del comentario.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es muy temprano para que estés despierto?

—No es mi culpa que el transporte a Alderaan despegue a esta hora.

—¿Cómo dices? —Camus parpadeó dos veces seguidas.

—¡Vaya si hoy amaneciste lento! —dijo Milo, sonriendo ante el sorprendido rostro de Camus— ¿No pensabas que los iba a dejar ir solos, verdad? ¡Sin mí no sobrevivirían un día en los bosques de Alderaan!-

Tras acercarse a Camus y darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro, Milo comenzó a alejarse con rumbo a la enorme nave diseñada para la función de vehículo hacia su ya mencionado destino, llamando a la distancia:

—¡Apresúrate o nos tocarán los peores lugares!

"_¿¡Qué haces aquí!?",_ era la pregunta que la mente de Camus continuaba gritando. De todo lo que se imaginó de aquel impulsivo muchacho, esto jamás entró en la lista. Pero después de todo, tampoco lo había planeado para sí mismo…

—Camus… —llamó Aioria discretamente al pasar a su lado. Camus levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos llorosos de compañero, pero éstos no lo veían a él, sino que se concentraban en la silueta lejana de una amiga más; Marin levantó su brazo en el aire a modo de despedida, y los dos muchachos no demoraron más el abordaje de la nave.

—**.—**

Llevaban ya un par de horas de camino y no tardaría mucho más en que arribaran a la base. Camus decidió entretenerse con el pequeño computador enciclopedia que se encontraba frente a su asiento y tecleó la palabra "Alderaan". Una animación del planeta en movimiento apareció en la pantalla, mientras que en la parte inferior se leía el texto informativo;_ "__clima templado, terreno de bosques y planicies verdes, hidrografía de pequeños océanos y ríos, ninguna luna, gravedad estándar, diámetro de 12,500 kilómetros, especie principal: humana…"_

Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Cualquier otro planeta pudo ser elegido para las funciones que Alderaan realizaba, pero el pequeño astro azul verdoso era donde se dirigían. ¿Tendría todo una razón de ser, por más mínimo que fuera el detalle? ¿En realidad debería estar ahí sentado, en dirección a una probable muerte y llevando consigo al chico de angelical rostro que dormía en el asiento contiguo?

No cabía duda de que, pese a las diferencias, no podría pedir un mejor amigo que Milo; increíblemente fiel y entregado a las personas que quería. Hasta en esta tonta decisión lo había acompañado. Porque sí, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo, Camus debía admitir que había sido demasiado precipitado en hacer esto. Suponía que era lo correcto… pero por experiencia sabía que La Fuerza se caracterizaba en ocasiones por ser caprichosa, y aunque los guiaba por caminos adecuados a veces lo hacía de crueles maneras.

Pero al fin y al cabo le llevaría a su destino, ¿no? Y eso era todo lo que importaba; cumplir con cualquiera que fuese la misión que La Fuerza tenía para él.

—¿Cammss?

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

Tras un refunfuño, Milo cerró los ojos de nuevo, y se recargó sobre el hombro de Camus para retomar su interrumpido sueño.

Al observar el pacífico semblante del muchacho, Camus no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde sacaba Milo esa capacidad para olvidarse de todo, para no preocuparse por lo que no tenía solución. Ahí iban camino a unirse a un ejército que tenía pocas probabilidades de victoria, y él dormido como si nada. Era algo de admirarse y envidiar.

Media hora después, un robot de servicio pasó anunciando el próximo aterrizaje de la nave, y con un par de delicadas maniobras por parte del piloto, ya habían tocado tierra en los verdes prados de Alderaan.

La explanada frente a la base principal pronto se vio inundada por jóvenes reclutas provenientes de todas partes de la República. Era realmente una multitud enorme y Camus y Milo se encontraban en la tarea de localizar a Aioria entre todo ese gentío, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un par de manos que se posaron sobre sus hombros, acompañadas por una voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaban…

—¡Muchachos, qué gusto verlos de nuevo!

—¡Maestro Lerik! —reconoció Milo al girarse y descubrir al dueño de aquella voz.

Marcus se obligó a sí mismo una sonrisa, aunque ver el rostro del chico frente a él le había afectado más de lo que había podido suponer. Sabía que Milo le había quitado la vida a Saga, su querido aprendiz, y aunque no era su culpa, ya que Saga y sólo él eligió el camino de la oscuridad, no podía evitar sentir algo de recelo hacia el muchacho. No obstante, albergar esos sentimientos no traería nada bueno, así que liberándolos a La Fuerza con una gran exhalación, continuó:

—Síganme a mi oficina, por favor, quiero presentarlos con alguien.

Dejando pendiente la reunión con Aioria, Milo y Camus siguieron al General a través de la multitud, que al verlo acercarse instantáneamente abría espacio para su paso en señal de respeto.

En el trayecto hasta la oficina no había gran cosa sobre la cual maravillarse; pasillos interminables de paredes grises y gran cantidad de puertas que pertenecían a diversas oficinas. Nada impresionante, pero después de todo, el sitio estaba dirigido por servidores Jedi, así que más no se podría esperar.

La oficina del Maestro Lerik abundaba en la misma sencillez que el resto del lugar, y mientras éste alcanzaba el otro lado del escritorio, una presencia extraña, no precisamente oscura, pero sí muy indefinida, hizo que Milo y Camus voltearan a dirigir su atención hacia la puerta que había quedado a sus espaldas. Vieron entrar a otro par de caballeros Jedi que ellos ya conocían, aunque sólo por reputación.

—Obi-Wan, Anakin, quiero presentarles a Milo Antares y Camus Orora, dos caballeros más que se unen a la causa.

Milo y Camus cruzaron miradas simultáneamente, compartiendo por un segundo la mutua confusión que sintieron, e inmediatamente después regresaron su atención a los recién llegados.

El mayor de ellos, el General Kenobi, era bien conocido por todos como el primero en matar un Sith después de un milenio en que dichas criaturas se encontraran extintas. A su lado, mostrando más altura y una gran confianza en sí mismo, quizás demasiada, se encontraba su Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, o como todos lo conocían: _El Elegido._

Aunque el Consejo nunca había aceptado abiertamente ni reconocido a Anakin como aquel prometido para traer balance a la Fuerza, todos en el Templo sabían de su inusual llegada. Eso y otras extrañas circunstancias (como el hecho de que sin ninguna preparación previa y a la avanzada edad de nueve años fuera tomado como aprendiz por el Maestro Obi-Wan) hacían pensar que el joven de ojos azules era realmente considerado como tal enviado.

Milo y Camus hicieron una reverencia a forma de saludo que fue imitada por los otros dos Jedi, y tras este pequeño y típico ritual se inició un intercambio de instrucciones y estrategias entre los dos Generales. Mientras, Milo, Camus y Anakin permanecieron en silencio prestando atención a todo lo dicho por sus superiores.

—Insisto en que los caballeros Jedi con los que contamos deberían ser colocados como jefes de pelotón. Ya cuentan con la habilidad necesaria, y los clones que aún tenemos necesitan líderes en batalla —decía el Maestro Kenobi.

—Definitivamente tenemos que discutir esto con el senador Organa. No quiero arriesgar la vida de caballeros Jedi si no es absolutamente necesario.

—Los clones son buenos guerreros pero no eficaces estrategas, hasta ahora ese método ha funcionado muy bien. Incluso Anakin, siendo todavía Padawan, ha dirigido exitosamente a los ejércitos que le han sido asignados.

El joven a quien se referían cruzó los brazos ante el comentario de su Maestro, sin estar seguro de sentirse halagado u ofendido. Milo y Camus por otra parte, pensaban que no era su sitio estar presentes en esa conversación. Ellos acababan de llegar y ya les estaban planteando la posibilidad de dirigir pelotones. Sonaba a demasiada responsabilidad, así que ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando la plática dio fin, o más bien, quedó pendiente hasta que contaran con la opinión del senador de Alderaan.

—Los veré luego en el entrenamiento —dijo Anakin, despidiéndose de ellos al pasar a su lado. Parecía un chico agradable y bien intencionado, pero algo les daba a Camus y Milo una sensación de desconfianza.

El Maestro Lerik les indicó que regresaran a la explanada donde algunos soldados clones les dirigirían a sus dormitorios, y con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza les dio pauta para marcharse.

Al salir del edificio notaron que la multitud de hacía un rato ya se había dispersado, y fácilmente fueron localizados por Aioria, quien ya se preguntaba si sus amigos se habían acobardado y huido del lugar.

—Los estaba buscando, ¿dónde se metieron?

—Nos encontramos con el Maestro Lerik —Camus explicó brevemente.

—Sus dormitorios, señores —indicó un clon uniformado al entregarles un par de pequeños rectángulos metálicos, primero a Milo y luego a Camus. En tales objetos se encontraba inscrito un número.

—¿Cual les tocó? —preguntó Aioria mostrándoles el suyo, en el que se leía "85".

—Doscientos cincuenta y tres —Milo leyó. Enseguida Camus hizo lo mismo:

—Treinta y siete…

—Te tocó cerca de la base —señaló Aioria. Milo continuaba clavando la mirada sobre su tarjeta, arrugando la nariz.

—Creo que a mí me mandaron al sótano. ¿Cuántos son en total?

—No lo sé, según tengo entendido son compartidos entre cuatro, pero no tengo idea de cuántos reclutas seamos en total. —Los tres chicos se notaban un tanto inquietos, ninguno agradado por el hecho de que estarían esparcidos a lo largo de base a gran distancia uno de otro. Milo resopló.

—Bien ¿y ahora qué?

—Ahora hay que irnos antes del toque de queda —dijo Aioria—. Los veré mañana, escuché que empezaremos con las prácticas temprano.

Había estado en lo correcto. Con los primeros rayos del sol, las alarmas sonaron despertando a una multitud de jóvenes poco dispuestos a tal tortura. Algunos minutos después se les veía a todos alineados en las afueras de la base, con los Generales y el senador Organa observando las formaciones.

Los Jedi fueron separados de los civiles, y quedó determinado que el General Kenobi se encargaría de este último grupo, que era mucho más pequeño. Serían cincuenta muchachos a lo sumo, así que Obi-Wan decidió probar a cada uno de manera individual, con ayuda de su aprendiz, retándolos a un pequeño duelo de espadas láser.

Mientras la mayoría, incluido Camus, perdía contra el experimentado Maestro Jedi, Anakin se las veía duras con Milo, y al final terminaron estrechando las manos sin designar un ganador. La mañana se fue rápida entre duelos y discursos explicativos por parte de Kenobi, quien tras designar las dieciséis horas estándar para lo que sería su primer simulacro de batalla, al grupo de caballeros Jedi se les fue permitido un descanso de algunas horas que Milo, Camus y Aioria aprovecharon para saciarse hasta a más no poder en el comedor.

—Los veo al rato, tengo algo que hacer. —Aioria se levantó del asiento llevándose consigo un bocadillo extra.

—¿Se puede saber qué es?

—Quiero programar un mensaje en holograma para enviárselo a Marin.

—Mándale nuestros saludos, y pregúntale como va eso del Padawan. —Milo se retorció fingiendo un escalofrío—. Tiemblo de pensar lo que la pobre debe estar sufriendo, cuidando niños… ¿cómo se le ocurrió tal tontería?

Aioria rodó los ojos hacia arriba y suprimió una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Milo, le mandaré tus saludos. Nos vemos.

Una vez que Aioria los dejó solos, Milo y Camus decidieron salir y explorar un poco por el bosque que rodeaba la base. Aparte de distracción, les sería útil familiarizarse con el terreno para el ejercicio que tendrían más tarde.

Y mientras recorrían el fresco bosque en cómoda calma, Camus decidió confrontar a Milo con algo que se había estado preguntando desde la mañana anterior. La respuesta a la que había llegado por sí mismo no le agradaba, y aunque sospechaba que era la correcta, debía escucharla de los labios del propio Milo.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir?

Volteándolo a ver con sus expresivos ojos azules, que se abrían aún más de lo normal en evidente sorpresa, Milo se encontró con el duro rostro de Camus. Su expresión advertía que esta vez no aceptaría una respuesta evasiva o alguna payasada de su parte. Así que, tras un suspiro de resignación, decidió decirle la verdad… o parte de ella.

—Camus, si tú no te preocupas por ti mismo, alguien tiene que hacerlo —dijo, aprovechando a un tronco caído que se encontraba al paso para saltar sobre él y caminar manteniendo el equilibrio, evitando a toda costa la mirada del otro joven.

—Pero no tienes que ser tú. ¿Sabes lo culpable que me siento sabiendo que estás aquí nada más por eso? ¿Por… protegerme? —Le echaba aún más dosis de confusión a los pensamientos enredados que lo habían estado acosando últimamente.

—No seas tonto, estoy aquí para proteger a la galaxia, y de paso, si se puede, evitar que te maten.

De nuevo rehusando la realidad. Milo evidentemente tenía una razón más profunda para haber venido. Camus deseaba que aquél fuera sincero de una vez por todas, pero no tenía derecho a exigírselo, si él mismo no se atrevía a contestar sus propias preguntas.

¿Por qué las cosas habían estado tan extrañas entre ellos últimamente? ¿Sabría Milo el barullo que había ocasionado en su cabeza desde aquella vez en Birza? ¿Se sentiría igual de confundido que él?

—¡Aghh!

Camus volvió su atención hacia su amigo que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y sosteniendo su pierna justo debajo de la rodilla, de la cual emanaba—

"_¿Sangre?" _

—¡Camus! ¡Atrás de ti!

Reaccionando justo a tiempo y desenfundando su arma con la necesaria habilidad, Camus fue capaz de reflectar el impacto de un _bláster_ disparado por un androide que les apuntaba desde atrás de unos arbustos. Al verse descubierto el robot comenzó su huida, pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por Camus, quien con un rápido y certero movimiento de su sable de luz lo dividió en dos.

Tras cerciorarse de que el montón de chatarra ya no daría problemas, y escanear los alrededores cercanos con ayuda de la Fuerza para asegurarse de que no había más androides, Camus regresó rápidamente al lado de Milo, quien con esfuerzo intentaba sentarse.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Crees que el simulacro haya empezado?… No puedo creerlo, nuestro primer entrenamiento y esto sucede…

—Esos no son androides de entrenamiento —masculló Milo, disimulando su dolor.

—¿Qué dices?

—El bláster estaba programado en el nivel más alto. Alguien los desprogramó o…

—Estamos siendo atacados —completó Camus. Su semblante se ensombreció de repente.

El aturdidor sonido de una explosión no muy lejos de ahí les confirmó sus sospechas. Al observar una gran fumarola esparcirse por los cielos, que de un segundo a otro se habían inundado de naves enemigas, los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraban de la base. Viéndose responsable de su compañero herido, y sin la certeza de si regresar sería lo correcto, Camus se vio obligado a pensar rápidamente. Y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo jamás volver a tomar ninguna decisión apresurada, la situación actual no le dejaba muchas opciones, así que, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Milo y sirviéndole de apoyo, lo levantó y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose hacia lo más denso del bosque.

—¿A dónde vamos? La base es por allá… —Milo señaló la dirección contraria.

—Si te llevo en este estado no llegaremos muy lejos.

—Pero tenemos que ayudarlos… —Camus negó con la cabeza y ajustó su brazo en torno a Milo.

—Primero tengo que ayudarte a ti.

—**.—**


	16. Perdidos

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—16. Perdidos—

—¡Camus, déjame regresar! ¡No vinimos aquí para escondernos en cuanto apareciera Dooku! —reclamó Milo, tratando de zafarse del rígido brazo que lo rodeaba de la cintura obligándole a caminar.

—Recuerda que la valentía misma es una emoción, y un Jedi debe estar en paz, incluso durante la guerra.

Milo soltó una mezcla de gruñido y resoplido y siguió removiéndose inconforme.

—Esa excusa no te servirá. ¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Es nuestro deber!

—¡Milo, ya basta! —La ecuanimidad no serviría con Milo, Camus debió saberlo— ¡Si no te callas y colaboras te arrastraré de tu tan preciada cabellera y me importará un Hutt si estas herido!

—¡Pues no sé a dónde me arrastrarás porque estoy seguro de que no tienes idea en qué rumbo vamos!

Suspirando profundo para recuperar un poco su perdida calma, Camus intentó explicar:

—Hay un sistema de tuberías que recorre todo el planeta de manera subterránea. Si mal no recuerdo debe haber un acceso a ellas cerca de aquí. Podríamos utilizarlas como vía de escape, sin tener que arriesgarnos al aire libre.

—¿Y cómo _Sith _sabes eso?

Camus ignoró el improperio de Milo, por esta ocasión.

—A diferencia de ti, hice más que sólo dormir durante todo el viaje hacia acá —dijo en un tono presumido, enderezándose para que el peso de Milo no lo jalara al piso.

—Hm… aun así creo que deberíamos regresar.

—Ya has perdido considerable cantidad de sangre, ¿que no deberías estar inconsciente o algo así?

—¡Camus!

—¡Deja de insistir! No regresaremos, no hasta que me parezca lo suficientemente seguro. Sólo lo hago por tu bien. —Pasó saliva, rezando a La Fuerza que su decisión en realidad fuera la correcta—. Confía en mí.

Milo no encontró palabras para contestar. Le conmovía saber, y sobre todo escuchar de aquellos labios, que a Camus le preocupaba más su seguridad que el deber como Caballero Jedi. Surgió la jubilosa idea de que quizás sus posibilidades con él no fueran tan nulas, y mientras ponderaba en eso, calló y dejó que Camus lo guiará a través del exuberante bosque.

Sin embargo, no avanzaban mucho ni muy rápido, para frustración de ambos, pues aunque la pierna de Milo había sido vendada le era imposible caminar sin cojear. Camus consideró la posibilidad de llevarlo en brazos, pero si algún enemigo aparecía súbitamente no tendría la oportunidad de alcanzar su arma para defenderlos. De tal forma que continuaron resignados a ritmo sosegado, hasta que lograron encontrar uno de los accesos a las tuberías subterráneas.

Lucía como una alcantarilla común y corriente, aunque de considerable tamaño; no habría problema para que pudieran entrar. Camus retiró la pesada tapa de metal y echó un vistazo al oscuro túnel. Era bastante amplio, por lo menos lo suficiente para que pudieran estar de pie dentro de él. Sin embargo, sería algo problemático para Milo bajar, así que Camus decidió adelantarse para ayudarlo una vez que él estuviera adentro.

Milo se sentía todavía reacio a entrar, pero sus opciones eran pocas. Y finalmente, con un par de maniobras un poco torpes, se sentó en el borde de la abertura con sus piernas colgando dentro del túnel.

—Bien. Ayúdame.

Suspirando, Camus se acercó a él. Colocó sus manos firmemente en la cintura de Milo y le indicó asintiendo que podía brincar.

Pero el muchacho había perdido su agilidad de siempre y sin mucha gracia saltó al interior del túnel, llevándose con él a Camus y cayendo ambos sobre el húmedo piso.

Milo no pudo suprimir un gemido de dolor cuando su rodilla hizo contacto con la tierra, pero el peor golpe se lo llevó Camus que le sirvió de colchón, y que al caer no tuvo tiempo para evitar golpearse la cabeza. No había sido un contacto grave, pero sí que le obligó a cerrar los ojos para intentar disipar el zumbido en su cerebro.

Así que permanecieron unos momentos estáticos; Milo desparramado sobre Camus, quien aún sostenía su cintura. Cuando finalmente ambos se recuperaron del golpe y la impresión, los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondieron de nuevo al unísono.

Milo despegó su rostro del pecho de Camus, para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto le obsesionaban últimamente, y que lo miraban impacientes, esperando a que se quitara de encima. Camus no podría sentirse más incómodo en ese momento. Conjugando el nerviosismo que ambos sentían, intentaron levantarse al mismo tiempo con movimientos poco coordinados.

Y de nueva cuenta el más afectado fue Camus cuando la rodilla sana de Milo hizo contacto accidental y bruscamente con el delicado sitio entre sus piernas. Apretando los labios para suprimir la queja que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, Camus logró finalmente ponerse de pie y acudió a recargarse sobre la pared más cercana, doblándose sobre sí mismo, en un vano intento de que el dolor pasara.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Milo al darse cuenta de su torpe acción. Aunque debía admitir que ver a Camus con esa expresión en el rostro era demasiado gracioso…

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Camus gritó enfuriado; estaba ya completamente harto de la situación, y Milo no ayudaba en nada con su innata estupidez.

—No exageres, ni que lo usaras tanto. Apuesto que el pobre ya perdió toda sensibilidad… —bromeó Milo, sonriendo para empeorar el asunto. Camus sintió que si no le daba la espalda en ese instante, sería incapaz de aguantar la tentación y terminar lo que el droide había dejado a medias. Así que, escogiendo la primera opción, dio vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse por el túnel.

Milo lo siguió a medios pasos, medios brincos, sin comentar nada más, pues era obvio que ahora sí Camus había perdido la paciencia, y lo mejor sería dejarlo un rato en paz hasta que su templanza típica retornara.

Tras algunos minutos, y ya que se sentía un poco más tranquilo, Camus se dio cuenta de que las pisadas de Milo ya no se escuchaban detrás de él. De hecho, reflexionándolo rápidamente, se habían dejado de escuchar desde hacía un rato…

Un extraño e inusual pánico se apoderó de él mientras corría de regreso por donde había venido. Lo que fueron sólo unos segundos se sintieron como horas, pero al fin, tras un par de curvas en la trayectoria, encontró a Milo. Se hallaba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared, sosteniendo su pierna que sangraba de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me caí. —Milo lucía tan indefenso y afligido, que Camus tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos en espera de que el látigo invisible de su culpabilidad lo golpeara.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Ibas muy concentrado en tu disgusto. No quise molestar.

Camus dio un respingo al escuchar el '_swoosh_' de su látigo imaginario.

—Perdóname. No sé qué me pasa, todo esto me tiene alterado… Lo siento —Camus musitó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Milo, retiraba el vendaje empapado en sangre (que no era más que un trozo de tela de sus vestimentas) y revisaba la herida. No era grande en extensión, pero sí que era profunda, después de todo había sido ocasionada por un bláster en el nivel más alto.

Arrancando una nueva porción de sus ropas, Camus reemplazó el vendaje inservible, y colocando un brazo a través de la espalda de Milo y el otro debajo de sus piernas, lo levantó del suelo, agradeciendo a La Fuerza que no fuera tan pesado como había imaginado.

—¿Qué haces? —Milo se sujetó a la túnica de Camus por instinto. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado al verse cargado de repente.

—Si sigues caminando, sangrará más.

—Pero...

—No empieces. No debe faltar mucho para llegar al río, y una vez ahí estaremos seguros.

—¿Cómo sabes? Hemos caminado en estos túneles oscuros, ¡y bajo tierra! ¿Cómo puedes saber hacia dónde vamos? —interrogó con una mirada chispeante, proyectando su escepticismo sin dejar de estar atento a su rostro.

—¿Ves eso? —preguntó Camus, indicando la diminuta corriente de agua que viajaba por el piso de los acueductos—. Si seguimos la dirección que lleva lo más lógico es que nos guía hacia donde desemboca…

—…el río —Milo terminó la oración, comprendiendo al fin lo que el otro se proponía.

Camus asintió, y a partir de ahí ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto, hasta que localizaron un nuevo acceso que esta vez les permitiría salir e inspeccionar su ubicación.

Camus subió a la superficie primero, para después ayudar a Milo a hacer lo mismo. Permanecieron un momento de pie contemplando la imagen que tenían enfrente.

El río atravesaba a unos metros adelante de donde se encontraban, y al otro lado el bosque aumentaba su densidad. Para seguir con su plan tendrían que atravesarlo, así podrían estar a salvo en la otra orilla, pues los androides evitaban a toda costa el contacto con el agua para no arriesgar daño en sus circuitos.

—¿Y cómo vamos a pasar? Esa corriente se ve peligrosa… —Milo fijó su mirada desconfiada en el veloz movimiento de las aguas.

Como respuesta, Camus señaló hacia unas salidas rocosas que atravesaban el río. Tendrían que recurrir al viejo método de saltar sobre las piedras.

—Eh, Camus… ¿olvidas que no puedo saltar?

—Yo te cargaré —respondió con simpleza.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Caeremos los dos al agua!

—Tendré cuidado. Vamos.

Milo suspiró en derrota y, antes de regresar a los brazos de Camus, se aseguró de activar la protección de su espada de luz, pues así, en el probable caso de que se hundieran en el agua, el arma no se arruinaría.

Y las suposiciones de Milo estaban en lo correcto, cosa que ambos chicos comprobaron al sentir que sumergían en el frío líquido transparente. No habían llegado ni a la mitad del río cuando Camus perdió el equilibrio sobre la tercera roca y cayeron. No pudieron hacer más que nadar hasta el otro lado, o en el caso de Milo, dejarse arrastrar por Camus mientras intentaba bracear contra la engañosa corriente.

Agotados, al fin llegaron al límite con la tierra. Con un solo impulso ambos salieron del agua para permanecer unos segundos acostados en el pasto mientras recuperaban fuerzas, y de paso analizaban la situación a la que habían llegado.

Se hallaban totalmente perdidos, en el bosque de un planeta que no conocían y que estaba bajo ataques separatistas en estos instantes. Sin dejar de mencionar, claro, que Milo se sentía cada vez más débil y Camus cada vez más preocupado, pues el estado en que se encontraba el otro chico los hacía presa fácil para cualquier emboscada.

Sin embargo, ya no había mucho más que hacer, así que Camus ayudó a Milo a ponerse de pie, y ambos, empapados y chorreando en agua, se dirigieron hacia un gran y grueso árbol de una especie que ninguno de los dos conocía, pero cuyas enormes raíces les servirían de lecho protector durante la noche.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, recargados sobre el duro tronco, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el esfuerzo que había hecho durante la agotadora travesía reclamara a Milo y lo ahogara en un profundo sueño. Camus intentaba no caer en lo mismo, pero igual estaba cansado, tenía frío, y las hipnotizadoras estrellas que recién lucían en el negro firmamento le invitaban a cerrar los ojos, olvidarse de la situación un rato… Y para el joven Jedi fue demasiado difícil no ceder.

Minutos después, cuando sus párpados no pudieron luchar más, Camus le hizo compañía a Milo en el mundo de la inconsciencia; viaje que no demoró demasiado, pues un par de horas después Camus fue despertado por sutiles ruidos que no resultaron ser más que confusas palabras que salían de los labios de Milo.

Incorporándose para sentarse, Camus alcanzó con su mano la frente del otro joven que yacía acostado en el suelo; aún estaba dormido pero fruncía el ceño y murmuraba disparatadas frases imposibles de entender. Camus no se sorprendió demasiado al notar la increíblemente alta temperatura que presentaba, y se dio cuenta de que las gotas que cubrían la piel de Milo no eran más del agua del río, sino de sudor helado.

—Milo, despierta.

La petición no fue suficiente, e hicieron falta un par de sacudidas al hombro de Milo para que éste abriera sus ojos.

—¿Camus?...

—Levántate, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

Milo trató de obedecer, pero tuvo que utilizar a Camus como apoyo una vez que logró sentarse. A su lado, pudo observar como sacaba algo de su cinturón, y concluyó que ese brillo metálico que con dificultad distinguía debía ser del mango de su espada. Milo no tenía idea de qué pensaba hacer Camus, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo sentía que su amigo se movía y hacia algunas maniobras para lograr retirarle una de sus botas, y de pronto la piel de su pierna lastimada sentía el cálido contacto de un par de manos. Cuando Camus se acercó de nuevo, Milo pudo apreciar el rostro de aquél enfrente de él, mirándolo preocupado, más preocupado de lo que recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

—Tengo que cauterizar la herida…, debí hacerlo desde un principio. Esto va a doler, Milo, pero intenta no gritar, lo último que necesitamos es atraer atención indeseada.

Milo comprendió lo que haría; quemaría la herida con su espada láser para tratar de eliminar la infección que comenzaba. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Milo abandonó el apoyo que el tronco del árbol le proporcionaba y abrazó a Camus, quien titubeante colocó su mano libre sobre la espalda de Milo, mientras con la otra sujetaba la espada. Con todo el coraje que se pudo construir, puso la brillante luz blanca en contacto con la profunda herida.

Milo gimió e inconscientemente mordió la tela que cubría el hombro de Camus, incrementando aún más el agarre que tenía sobre su espalda en un vano intento de mitigar la terrible sensación que le estaba provocando. Pero no soportó más, y al momento en que Camus apagó su espada, éste pudo sentir como Milo se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

Logró acomodarse de nuevo contra el árbol, con el inconsciente chico en su regazo, y retiró unos cuantos mechones empapados de sudor que se habían pegado a la acanelada frente. El dolor había sido demasiado para su débil estado, pero por lo menos ahora Camus tenía la seguridad de que Milo estaría bien; la herida ya no sangraba y la infección debería haberse suprimido. Únicamente quedaba esperar al amanecer, a que con suerte alguien notara su ausencia y los buscaran.

Y mientras Camus aguardaba a que el sol saliera, trataba inútilmente de ignorar los sentimientos que su mejor amigo le despertaba al verlo así, dormido con ese pacífico semblante, totalmente indefenso bajo su resguardo.

La situación estaba tan mal… y lo peor era que las excusas se le estaban acabando; ya no podía negarlo más. Su corazón brincaba con el impulso de proteger a Milo como con nadie más había hecho en un pasado, y de la misma manera parecía bailar cuando lo veía sonreír. Órgano inútil que había resultado, si Milo con un simple gesto lo podía manejar a su antojo.

Un retumbante ruido atrajo la atención de Camus, y al levantar su mirada al cielo pudo discernir que la fuente del sonido era aquella nave aliada que ahora se preparaba para aterrizar…

—.—

—¡No quiero regresar! —se quejaba el chico que descansaba sobre una camilla.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión. El Maestro Lerik dijo que no habría discusión. —Camus miraba a Milo con seriedad, no le iba a consentir este berrinche.

—Pero ustedes…

—Nosotros estaremos bien —Aioria intervino en la conversación—. Regresa y cuida de Marin por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Camus, ven un momento por favor —llamó Marcus desde otro extremo de la habitación, donde le informaría al joven Jedi sobre sus nuevas obligaciones.

—Adiós Milo. —Fue la simple despedida antes de darle la espalda a sus amigos y dirigirse a donde su superior lo había llamado.

Milo lo vio alejarse y sintió cómo varias lágrimas, necias por formarse, quemaban en sus ojos. Apretó los labios y respiró profundo.

—Hora de partir, señor —indicó el clon encargado de guiar la camilla hacia la nave que lo llevaría de regreso al Templo Jedi.

—Aioria…, cuídalo.

El de ojos verdes sonrió comprensivamente y asintió de manera significativa.

¿Que acaso todo mundo lo había sabido antes que él?, pensó Milo ante la reacción de su amigo, que ahora se despedía agitando su mano en el aire, mientras él era subido a la nave.

Las preguntas a sí mismo continuaron: ¿Ahora qué iba hacer en Coruscant? ¿A qué había venido entonces? Se suponía que se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada a Camus, y ahora lo dejaba solo…

Su frustración bullía desordenando La Fuerza a su alrededor. Necesitaría mucha meditación para soportar estar lejos de él, aun peor, sabiéndolo en peligro.

Y con lo que le gustaba meditar…

—.—


	17. Descuidadas Confesiones

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—17. Descuidadas confesiones—

Blanco y rojo chocando y siseando, la luz y la oscuridad en un enfrentamiento más. Viejos conocidos se volvían a ver bajo nada amistosos términos.

Así podría comenzar a describirse la escena que Kanon y Camus protagonizaban, levantando sus espadas láser y dirigiéndolas al oponente, brincando en el aire evitando los ataques, agachándose para sentir el calor irradiar a centímetros de su cabeza…

No se podía decir quién llevaba la delantera, hasta que Kanon, con una agilidad sobrenatural, saltó dando una vuelta en el aire con ayuda de La Fuerza. Logró colocarse detrás de Camus, quien sólo tuvo tiempo de girar para enfrentar a su enemigo, pero nada pudo hacer al sentir como Kanon clavaba la espada escarlata a través de su abdomen.

El muchacho más joven creyó que sus ojos intentaban saltar de sus órbitas mientras contemplaba la malvada sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su atacante, quien no tardaba en retirar la espada de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Camus alcanzó a escuchar el ruido que el contacto de su propio sable ocasionó con el metal del piso al soltarse de sus dedos que ya no le respondían más, para después caer completamente desplomado, su rostro haciendo contacto con la fría superficie que ya se había manchado con su propia sangre.

Y mientras sus párpados se cerraban con la incertidumbre de si algún día volverían a ver la luz, Camus se vio distraído por una aturdidora recopilación de imágenes que reflejaban diversas escenas de su existencia. Fue fácil notar que todos esos recuerdos que pasaron a mil por segundo en su cabeza tenían un factor en común imposible de pasar por alto, y se vio obligado, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, a suspirar un nombre…

—Milo…

En el momento en que Kanon se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia, por puro placer pues en realidad ya no le parecía necesario, tres nuevas presencias llegaron corriendo a la bodega en donde la lucha acababa de dar lugar. Dándose vuelta, el joven Sith se dispuso a enfrentar a los recién llegados, quienes entonces confirmaron sus ya implantadas sospechas de que todo esto había sido una treta en la cual se adentraron prácticamente por su propia voluntad.

Para ilustrarlo mejor habría que retrasarse a un par de días antes, cuando recién Milo partiera, cuando el ataque a la base cesó con la leve victoria de parte de los Jedi, cuando Dooku escapó, y cuando testigos informaron sobre misteriosa actividad en el planeta Geonosis; un pequeño astro localizado fuera de los límites de la República y cuyos insectoides residentes se caracterizaban por su pobre hospitalidad.

Este lugar era donde se encontraban las viejas instalaciones que Dooku había ocupado para fabricar su ejército de droides en un pasado. Anakin y el General Kenobi conocían bien ese sitio, pues allí casi perdieron la vida cuando apenas las guerras clónicas iniciaban. Y aunque parecía un movimiento estúpido de parte del ex-Jedi regresar ahí, tenían la obligación de investigar más a fondo, aunque estuvieran caminando directo en una trampa.

Camus y Aioria habían acompañado al General y su Padawan hasta aquel planeta arenoso, y ahora el primero se encontraba inconsciente en el piso con la vida escapándosele, mientras los otros tres distraían a Kanon de su caída presa.

—.—

Muy lejos del rocoso y árido ambiente de Geonosis, en la capital de la República, en el centro del agitado planeta Coruscant y dentro de la comodidad del Templo Jedi, Milo despertaba de un agradable sueño al que había sucumbido desde varias horas antes, cuando llegó.

El viaje de regreso, al igual que el de ida, había sido largo y agotador. Al abrir los ojos Milo se encontró rodeado de una gran y hasta fastidiosa blancura que invadía las paredes del cuarto donde descansaba.

Se removió levemente en la cama. Agudizando sus sentidos, finalmente reconoció el lugar como la enfermería del Templo, y fue capaz de percibir un cosmos que le parecía ligeramente conocido y que se acercaba rápidamente. Milo no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver entrar por la puerta que conectaba al pasillo principal de la clínica, a la vieja Nat, que en realidad no era vieja, pero él desde pequeño la recordaba igual que como la veía ahora.

La sanadora había sido su gran pesadilla y las vacunas que le aplicaba se convirtieron en un trauma de su niñez. Pero la Mon Calamari de gran cabeza ovalada y característicos ojos de color rojo oscuro, también soñó al pequeño Milo por muchos años, pues siempre que había que curarle alguna herida que se hubiera hecho jugando, o aplicarle alguna inyección, el niño sacaba fuerzas quién sabe de dónde y pataleaba peor que una bestia Bantha.

—Al fin despertaste, ¡ya era hora! Tantos años y todavía sin poder superar tu pereza, ni siquiera te di sedante, ¿sabes? ¡Y de todas formas hibernaste todo el día como un vil Wampa! Marin vino a verte hace un rato y se fue muy decepcionada de no haber podido hablar contigo. La Maestra Lune, que me cae muy bien por cierto, también pasó por aquí más temprano, e igual se fue riendo murmurando algo sobre su flojo aprendiz. Y déjame decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella; esa heridita no es para tanto. Uno pensaría que un Caballero Jedi tendría más aguante… —decía Nat mientras inspeccionaba el dispensario, recordándole a Milo que otra de las cosas que no soportaba de la anfibio-humanoide era su incapacidad de permanecer callada. Y eso que él tampoco se consideraba una tumba, pero Nat sobrepasaba el límite de lo que una persona podría decir en el transcurso de una inspiración.

—Déjame ver, seguro que ni cicatriz te quedó, no puedo creer lo que me dijeron de que hasta te desmayaste sólo por eso, debería darte vergüenza, ¡Definitivamente no has cambiado nada! Sigues igual de exagerado y alarmista que siempre, preocupando a todos sin necesidad, ocupando una cama aquí inútilmente y robándome mis horas libres… —parloteaba la mujer mientras que con un rápido movimiento retiraba la sábana que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de Milo, quien sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y reaccionó a la impresión cubriéndose rápidamente de nuevo con la sábana.

—¿¡Por qué estoy desnudo, Nat!?

—¿Por qué más va a ser? Estuviste unas horas en el tanque de _bacta_, ¿por qué crees que ya no te duele la pierna? Además, ¿desde cuándo tan tímido? Según lo que oído ya más de medio templo te ha de haber visto así, y vamos, a mí ya nada me impresiona.

Resignándose y tratando de que el rubor de sus mejillas pasara, Milo dejó que Nat lo descubriera de nuevo para comenzar a revisar cómo iba su herida, que cumpliendo las expectativas de la sanadora, ya había dejado poca marca de haber existido.

—¡Ahh, las maravillas del _bacta_! —Nat hacía referencia a un líquido viscoso e incoloro de famosas propiedades curativas— ¿Quién diría que algo tan simple podría ser tan útil? En fin, el sanador Jouda indicó que te quedaras aquí un día más, ya mañana podrás regresar a tu dormitorio y seguir con tus aventuras de casanova.

—¡Milo! ¡Al fin despiertas! ¡Ya iba siendo hora! —Leahna exclamó entusiasmada al entrar en ese momento a la habitación. Se detuvo en sus pasos al ver a su querido alumno cubierto por… nada.

Una risa nerviosa comenzó a escapar de los labios azules de la mujer Twi'lek, mientras Milo cubría su expuesto cuerpo gruñendo algo por lo bajo y dedicándole una mirada poco amable a Nat, quien ahora acompañaba a Leahna en su risa y se dirigía hacia ella para cruzar miradas en la puerta antes de que la mujer con piel color salmón saliera de ahí.

—Los dejaré solos. Gusto en verla de nuevo, Maestra Lune. Vendré a monitorearte en unas horas Milo, si necesitas algo llámame por el intercomunicador, no te duermas porque una enfermera te traerá algo de comer al rato…

—Sí, Nat, GRACIAS… ¡ya puedes irte!

Una vez que la aludida desapareció, Leahna se acercó y tomó asiento en una pequeña silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sin perder la sonrisa ni un segundo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ya casi no duele... Dice Nat que mañana podré salir de aquí. —Milo hizo un gesto de desagrado al mencionar a la sanadora.

—Me alegro. —Leahna realizó una pausa en la que la amable sonrisa de hasta entonces cambió su curvatura, para volverse traviesa. El tono de su voz también cambió.

—¿Y qué tal tu experiencia en Alderaan? Me contaron que pasaste toda la noche con Camus… ¿Al fin se te hizo?

—¡Maestra! ¿Usted ya sabía, no es así? —Milo encogió la cabeza entre los hombros— ¡No debería preguntarme esas cosas!

En especial porque reflejaban los deseos que había intentado suprimir. Si su Maestra se refiriera a cualquier otro, Milo ni siquiera se detendría a avergonzarse.

—Siento mi indiscreción, sólo bromeaba… —contestó suavizando su sonrisa hasta que desapareció—, pero en realidad me sorprende cómo estás manejando el asunto. No es tu estilo esperar y callar lo que sientes. Y también me sorprende que Camus no se haya dado cuenta… Con el vínculo tan estrecho que poseen, es extraño, ¿no crees?

—Pues no es tan extraño, ya que me he estado bloqueando de él últimamente… —confesó bajando su mirada—. Creo que ni siquiera lo ha notado, pensé que me preguntaría por qué mis barreras están más fuertes, pero no ha dicho nada…

Milo extrañaba sus conversaciones mentales, y era un poco decepcionante que Camus no hubiera hecho mención de la nueva distancia espiritual entre ellos.

—Mmm… ¿y no se te ha ocurrido que no se ha dado cuenta porque quizás él también se está bloqueando de ti?

Milo parpadeó y se enderezó un poco, intrigado por la sugerencia de su Maestra.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

—Eso no puedo saberlo, pero es evidente que ustedes dos necesitan una conversación a fondo. —Leahna se puso de pie, dando por terminada la plática. Asumir era una cosa, pero no quería esperanzar a Milo y comprobarse errada después—. Tengo que dar clase en unos minutos, así que te dejo. Vendré de nuevo más tarde.

—Sí, Maestra… Hasta luego.

—.—

Era muy temprano a la mañana siguiente y Milo, quien ya llevaba buen rato despierto, se encontraba paseando por los laberintos que formaban los pasajes del gran jardín del Templo.

Cuando llegó al lugar que buscaba, se sentó en su eternamente oxidada banca, colocó un pequeño aparato circular frente a él, apretó un botón y observó por enésima vez la proyección que Aioria había mandado a Marin el día anterior, apenas horas después de que él regresara a Coruscant.

Los primeros cinco minutos eran de pura habladuría romántica destinada para Marin, pero a Milo no le molestaba aguantar las cursilerías de Aioria si podía ver durante la entera grabación a Camus. Sin decir nunca una palabra, Camus permanecía de pie en el fondo, cruzando los brazos y con una expresión de verdadero fastidio, haciendo evidente que probablemente Aioria lo había obligado a aparecer en la grabación.

Para finalizar el mensaje, el muchacho de cabellos castaños les informaba que el Maestro Lerik los había incluido en una misión especial, y partirían en busca de Dooku en compañía de Kenobi y Skywalker.

Evidentemente, Milo se había preocupado por esto último, y ahora, sentado entre la frescura que proporcionaba la vegetación y las sombras protectoras de los enormes árboles, rogaba a La Fuerza que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, una repentina alteración en La Fuerza lo puso en alerta, generándole desagradables escalofríos y una corazonada ominosa.

Tan sólo segundos después, Milo sintió que alguien intentaba contactarlo por su vínculo y dejó caer sus defensas por un momento.

"_¡Milo!"_

"_Marin, ¿qué sucede?"_

"_¿Dónde estás? ¡He recorrido todo el Templo buscándote!"_

"_Estoy en el jardín, ahora te alcanzo en la explanada, pero dime qué pasa, ¿por qué estás tan agitada?"_

"_Aioria está aquí, llegó hace unos minutos, y trajo a Camus… muy malherido."_

Marin no necesitó respuesta para saber que Milo había comenzado su carrera hacia la clínica, porque la chica estaba segura de que después de la última información su amigo no la alcanzaría en donde habían quedado, sino que se adelantaría directamente a encontrarse con los recién llegados. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo y se dirigió de regreso a la enfermería.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó, se encontró a Milo discutiendo con Nat en la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba Camus. Los enormes ojos cristaloides de la Mon Calamari brillaban con la decisión de no dejar pasar al terco muchacho, pero Milo la empujó y logró filtrarse al interior, mientras Nat se quedó atónita en el marco de la puerta, donde pronto fue alcanzada por Marin.

Con un par de grandes zancadas, el joven Jedi llegó al lado del tanque de _bacta_ dentro del cual Camus se encontraba, suspendido en el traslúcido líquido. Milo solamente podía apreciar su rostro tras la pequeña ventanilla transparente del tanque de metal, sobre la cual sintió el impulso de colocar su mano.

"_¡Camus! ¿Me escuchas?"_

Se sentía estúpido llamándolo, pues sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta. La Fuerza no fluía como siempre en Camus, y no permitía que estableciera contacto con su mente inconsciente.

"_¿Tan mal estás?..."_

—Milo, no se permiten las visitas. Yo te llamaré cuando puedas venir a verlo… —Nat indicó con seriedad, interrumpiendo la conversación mental de un sólo sentido que Milo establecía con Camus.

—Nat, por favor, déjame quedarme —rogó el chico de cabellos azulados, sin apartar la vista del pálido rostro que se apreciaba tras el vidrio.

—Lo siento, Milo, son órdenes del sanador Jouda.

Marin se acercó, y tomando a Milo de la mano lo instó a que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. Milo tuvo que calmarse y caminar detrás de Marin, al ver que Nat ya se había acercado a la repisa de medicamentos y preparaba una inyección de sedante. No había que ser muy listo para imaginarse lo que pensaba a hacer con ella.

Cuando iban hacia la salida de la clínica se encontraron con Aioria, quien acababa de ser interrogado concienzudamente por el Consejo, y a quien Milo prácticamente le destroza la túnica al sujetarlo bruscamente y preguntarle:

—¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?

—¡Milo, tranquilízate! —Marin jaló a Milo del brazo para alejarlo de Aioria, quien incluso había perdido su color natural ante la repentina explosión de su amigo.

—Lo siento… pero explícame ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Milo, considerablemente más apaciguado.

—Como les informé en el holograma, fuimos a Geonosis con Anakin y el Maestro Kenobi. —Aioria suspiró intranquilo al evocar los eventos—. Todo fue una trampa… nos separamos para buscar pistas de Dooku, pero el lugar estaba lleno de droides, y Kanon también estaba ahí… Camus se enfrentó a él. Estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo cuando llegamos y lo detuvimos.

—Dime que lo mataron. —Milo amenazó en un tono bajo y sombrío. Aioria pasó saliva.

—No… Dooku llegó a ayudarlo. Debo admitir que aunque éramos tres contra dos, nos las vimos muy difícil. Al final huyeron, pero el Maestro Kenobi y Anakin los siguieron. Yo traje a Camus de regreso.

Milo llevó una mano a su cabeza, apretujó los cabellos de su flequillo y lanzó su desesperada mirada por el suelo.

—Sabía que esto terminaría mal…

—Milo, no te preocupes, él… se pondrá bien —Marin trató de consolarle, aunque ella misma dudaba de si lo que decía sería la verdad.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento? Podemos esperar ahí a que Nat nos avise cuando retiren a Camus del tanque —sugirió Aioria

—No… vayan ustedes, yo esperaré aquí —anunció Milo, tomando asiento en un sofá localizado en el pasillo de la clínica, que hacía las veces de sala de espera.

Marin y Aioria cruzaron miradas intercambiando la preocupación sentida, pero resolvieron no insistir, pues conocían suficientemente bien a Milo para saber que de ahí no lo podrían mover, así que decidieron irse ellos dos solos, que a fin de cuentas no habían tenido tiempo de hablar con todo lo agitado de la situación.

Milo no se retiró del mencionado sitio y aguantó ansiosamente a que las horas pasaran, y a que Nat pasara también; cada cinco minutos en lo que iba de su escritorio a las habitaciones de los contados pacientes que se encontraban en la enfermería en esos momentos.

Cada vez que la sanadora caminaba al lado de donde Milo se encontraba sentado (con los brazos y piernas cruzados, sacudiendo un pie nerviosamente), le dedicaba una mirada resignada con la que le hacía saber que aún le quedaba un buen rato de espera más.

Ya entrada la madrugada, un insomne Milo se preguntó si la Mon Calamari lo haría esperar hasta que los soles se consumieran.

—Milo… —Al oír su nombre pronunciado en una gangosa voz, el angustiado muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia Nat, quien lo llamaba asomada desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación cuya entrada se le había estado prohibiendo durante todo el día.

Sin meditarlo, Milo se puso de pie, sorprendiéndose al perder el equilibrio y verse obligado a buscar el soporte en la pared más cercana. Sus músculos, que habían estado sin movimiento durante casi toda su espera, le recordaban con su malfuncionamiento el largo tiempo que había pasado. Sin embargo, enseguida se recuperó de la pérdida de agilidad y prosiguió el corto camino al cuarto donde Nat había vuelto a entrar.

Y cuando pisó dentro de dicho escenario, se encontró con la sanadora, quien con sus gruesas manos palmeadas colocaba vendajes de _bacta_ a través del abdomen de Camus. Éste ya se encontraba fuera del tanque y descansaba, inconsciente aún, sobre una cama.

—Dejaré que te quedes un momento. Sólo un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto queda entre nosotros, todavía no debería dejar a nadie entrar, y si Jouda se entera...

—Gracias —dijo Milo, y en un acto que no acostumbraba, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la humanoide, quien apenas terminando su tarea con Camus salió del cuarto y siguió sus rondas nocturnas con otros pacientes.

Milo no perdió tiempo para jalar la silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y tomar asiento, sin perder de vista el inexpresivo rostro de su amigo. La firma de Fuerza de Camus aún se sentía débil, demasiado para su gusto. Las lágrimas que Milo se habían guardado durante la tensión de todo el día al fin se derramaron con libertad por sus mejillas, mientras alcanzaba con su mano a la de Camus, que descansaba inerte sobre el colchón.

La blanca piel del chico se sentía pegajosa, evidentemente por el _bacta_, pero esto a Milo no le importó y apoyó su cabeza con cuidado sobre el dorso de la mano de Camus, mientras trataba de que su silencioso llanto cesara.

La mente del muchacho herido había pasado muchas horas vagando en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, y ahora que comenzaba a percibir sensaciones, intentaba hacer contacto con la Fuerza a su alrededor para darse una idea de dónde estaba y qué había pasado, hasta que percibió débilmente una presencia muy familiar y reconfortante pero que emanaba gran tristeza y aflicción. La curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecía tan particular firma de Fuerza logró que sus cerúleos ojos se abrieran lentamente.

Al girar un poco la cabeza, Camus se encontró con la imagen de una abundante cabellera azul profundo que se esparcía en gruesos mechones, contrastando de manera hermosa con el exagerado blanco de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, y que con su densidad cubrían el rostro de aquél culpable de la cálida humedad que sentía sobre el dorso de su mano.

Milo estaba llorando, y apretaba su mano con tanta fuerza que apenas si el mayor podía sentir sus dedos. Sin embargo, Camus no tenía prisa por llamar su atención pues eso significaría perder el agradable contacto, así que permaneció en silencio hasta que escuchó claramente unas inesperadas palabras que Milo pronunció durante su desconsuelo…

—Camus, tienes que despertar, ¿me oyes? Tienes que despertar porque… —Milo sorbió por su nariz—. No te permito que no lo hagas, te amo, y si tú...

—¿Qué… qué dijiste?

Ante la temblorosa pregunta, Milo se vio puesto en una encrucijada de sentimientos; por más que había anhelado terriblemente escuchar esa suave voz de nuevo, nunca quiso que fuera así. Camus había sido testigo de su torpe declaración, y aquí se acababa todo, pensó sin atreverse a levantar su mirada, siguiendo aferrado a la mano del otro.

—Milo… —llamó Camus, esforzándose para que la palabra le saliera de la garganta. Experimentaba una incredulidad ensordecedora y necesitaba corroborar que sus sentidos no lo habían traicionado y había escuchado correctamente.

Milo soltó la mano de Camus y se levantó de repente, ocasionando un agudo rechinido por la fricción de las patas de la silla contra el suelo al ser empujadas descuidadamente.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. —Milo enjugó las lágrimas con la tela que cubría sus muñecas. Enseguida, sin mirar a Camus ni una sola vez, salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

—.—

Veinte años de leal amistad arruinados por su descuido. Por un estúpido sentimiento. Mientras iba camino a su dormitorio, Milo ponderaba en lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Sabía que a Camus le decepcionaría su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones, y no le perdonaría el egoísmo al haberlas volcado sobre él.

Su mirada continuaba empañada, apenas si alcanzaba a distinguir los botones de seguridad que debía apretar para entrar a su departamento. El joven Jedi trató de solidificar las murallas de su mente en un esfuerzo de que nadie alrededor sintiera su creciente desasosiego. Sin embargo, de imprevisto logró escuchar la voz interna de alguien que siempre derribaría cualquier barrera que se dispusiera a edificar…

"_Milo... no me bloquees. No te alejes de mí."_

—**.—**


	18. Equilibrio

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—18. Equilibrio—

Con su capa ondeante, que daba el toque final al negro atuendo que desde hacía mucho tiempo había sustituido a sus antiguas ropas Jedi, Kanon llegó caminando altivamente a donde su Maestro los había convocado.

Dooku ya estaría ahí para entonces, y seguramente le contaría que fracasó en su misión y que tuvo que llegar a auxiliarlo. El viejo canoso se creía demasiado.

Sin embargo, consolado por el hecho de que su Maestro había confiado a _él_ la encomienda más importante, Kanon entró al salón emanando seguridad en sus pasos, listo para escuchar a Dooku quejándose sobre ser relegado a dirigir ejércitos de androides en planetas lejanos, mientras el joven Sith de cabellera azul estaría ahí, en el centro de todo, ejecutando las últimas acciones que asegurarían la caída de la República; República que su propio Maestro tenía en la palma de la mano desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sólo faltaba aplastarla entre los dedos.

—.—

_Necesita una buena pintada…_

Ese fue el arbitrario pensamiento que surgió en la mente de Milo mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación.

Su capa beige se veía desparramada con poca elegancia sobre una silla caída, y su almohada desde hacía rato ya había abandonado su familiar lugar en la cama y yacía en una esquina del frío piso, víctima de uno de sus arranques de frustración.

—Yo no busqué esto… —se quejó formando puños que golpearon el colchón de su cama, sobre la cual llevaba un buen rato acostado.

Claro, estaba curioso por saber el significado de las palabras de Camus, debería haber corrido de vuelta a la enfermería, de vuelta a su lado; pero era tan simple como que tenía miedo.

—El temor engendra enojo, el enojo engendra odio, el odio engendra sufrimiento; el temor es el camino al lado oscuro… —Milo repitió el conocido mantra en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—¿Y el amor? ¿A qué lleva el amor? —preguntó para sí mismo, sabiendo que de nadie más podría obtener respuestas.

La gran prohibición Jedi: el amor. Milo pensaba que esa parte del Código debería ser corregida… El amor no es algo dañino, un sentimiento tan puro no puede guiar al lado oscuro. Es el amor _no correspondido_, el que puede volver a uno loco.

"_Un Jedi no conocerá el amor"._

—Demasiado tarde para mí.

Levantándose de un impulso, Milo dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar rápidamente al pequeño tocador que era de los pocos muebles que decoraban su hogar, y que rara vez utilizaba pues generalmente sus ropas hallaban un cómodo espacio en el piso; queriendo evitar que sufrieran de claustrofobia en los cajones, Milo las dejaba ser felices regadas por ahí.

Dubitativamente, y sin realmente saber por qué lo estaba haciendo —pues tenía seguro que lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarse más—, abrió uno de los cajones; el primero de la derecha.

Cuando Milo pasó las pruebas y obtuvo el título de Caballero Jedi, le ofreció como símbolo de respeto su trenza de Padawan a la que entonces era su Maestra. Sin embargo, Leahna insistió en que él la conservara, y que cada vez que se sintiera inseguro, abriera ese cajón y recordara lo capaz que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Así que el mencionado objeto descansaba desde entonces en tal sitio, y solo veía la luz eventualmente, cuando el joven Jedi necesitaba darse ánimos. Mas nunca estuvo arrumbada ni olvidada. Ni siquiera sola; siempre se encontró acompañada por otra trenza de cabellos más claros que lucía adornada con casi el doble de lazos de mérito que la suya.

Tomó ambas en sus manos. Impulsado por su subconsciente, comenzó a entretejerlas hasta que formaron una sola trenza; gruesa, resistente y llena de color.

Hasta su cabello tendría más contacto con Camus que él mismo, reflexionó amargamente.

Parpadeó al ser asaltado por una idea entristecedora. Quizás Camus la querría de regreso. Ahora, con todo esto, Camus pensaría que era injusto para un objeto tan valioso permanecer por más tiempo en poder de su estúpido amigo. Si es que todavía eran amigos.

Resignadamente las separó y las regresó de nuevo a su lugar de descanso. Cerró el cajón con furia, pateó la almohada que ya había estado tirada, y se arrojó de nuevo a la cama. Boca bajo, en un grito que fue apagado por las sábanas, llamó su nombre.

Quería estar a su lado, pero no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo. "No te alejes", aquél le pidió. ¿Pero acaso tenía otra opción? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Camus diera la espalda al código, por él?

Para Milo la respuesta evidente era un doloroso "no".

—.—

La mañana llegó lenta para el muchacho que, imposibilitado de cualquier movimiento, esperaba impacientemente que sus heridas sanaran.

Y con el primer rayo del sol mayor de Coruscant, la habitación de Camus comenzó a ser invadida por visitas que deseaban conocer su estado. Nat se vio tentada a ir en busca de su _bláster_ para amenazar a todo el que quisiera perturbar el descanso del joven Jedi. Pero después de un rato, la Mon Calamari se resignó y, sentada en su escritorio, dejaba pasar ya al que se le pegara la gana.

Camus, para su propia sorpresa, había disfrutado las visitas de todos; Marin y Aioria habían ido temprano y le llevaron un delicioso desayuno, evitándole el sufrimiento de tener que comer el insípido alimento que servían en la clínica. La Maestra Leahna también había pasado a verlo, y se quedó unos minutos a platicar con él, cosa que lo sorprendió, pues aunque la conocía de años nunca había sido realmente muy cercano a ella. Hasta el Maestro Lerik le había enviado un saludo vía holograma desde Alderaan.

Sin embargo, la persona que realmente ansiaba ver nunca se presentó.

En lugar de eso, el Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu se encontraban de pie frente a su cama. Específicamente, el Maestro Yoda levitaba sentado sobre su curioso transporte de metal.

Los mencionados miembros del Consejo llevaban ya varios minutos hablando acerca de lo sucedido en Geonosis, acerca del ataque sorpresa, acerca de Kanon…

Pero Camus no sabía mucho más de lo que Aioria ya les había informado. Mientras investigaban la fábrica, el cuarteto de caballeros Jedi se separó, y Camus, al percibir una oscura presencia, la siguió hasta una de las bodegas abandonadas. El resto lo explicaba su lamentable estado actual.

Cuando los dos respetados Maestros Jedi se despidieron de él, Camus aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar al anciano que flotaba por los aires.

—Maestro Yoda, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento más?

Sin necesidad de que se le indicara, el hombre de piel oscura salió de la habitación despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, que Camus respondió desde su lugar en la cama. Yoda, mientras tanto, acercó su transporte volador a la cama, preparándose para lo que presentía que el muchacho le iba a preguntar.

—Tus inquietudes, ¿cuáles son?

Suspirando profundamente, Camus comenzó:

—Maestro, ¿recuerda la última vez que lo vi, cuando me ayudó a meditar?

Yoda asintió.

—Desde entonces… no, desde antes, he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza, es algo que va más allá que pensamientos confusos… No sé cómo reaccionar a este tipo de sentimientos. —Se tomó un momento para que ir midiendo su intranquilidad. Exhaló agotado antes de continuar con la vista agachada—. No me olvido de que no es lo correcto, pero… Lo que quiero decir, Maestro, es que… ¿por qué un Jedi no debe conocer el amor?

Camus volvió a contemplar al anciano Maestro, y había tal inocencia en sus ojos, flotando límpida entre la confusión, que el mencionado Jedi no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus arrugados labios.

—El credo Jedi, repite para mí —ordenó Yoda. Camus obedeció tras un suspiro.

—No hay emoción, sólo hay paz. No hay ignorancia, sólo hay conocimiento. No hay pasión, sólo hay serenidad. No hay caos, sólo hay armonía. No hay muerte, sólo existe La Fuerza…_ — _Camus enunció concentradamente las frases que resumían el entero Código Jedi, bajo el cual había intentado regir su vida.

—Equilibrio es lo que busca un Jedi. Armonía consigo mismo y con La Fuerza —concluyó Yoda.

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir, Maestro, es decir sí lo entiendo pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta? El amor está prohibido, ¿no? El Código lo dice claramente: "Un Jedi no conocerá el amor". Y en el credo que todos sabemos de memoria, lo repite: "No hay emoción, solo hay paz."

—Paz. Equilibrio. El _apegamiento_ lleva al sufrimiento, éste al temor y al odio guía, por consiguiente, al lado oscuro llevará. Un Jedi no conocerá amor, si sus sentimientos es incapaz de controlar. Si débil es, para que lo desvíen del camino.

Camus sintió que las palabras del Maestro Yoda le abrían un universo de posibilidades, y sin demora comenzó a crear respuestas que, esperaba, fueran correctas.

—Entonces cuando el Código dice "Un Jedi no conocerá enojo, ni odio, ni amor", no es que estén prohibidos, sino que son emociones que en descontrol pueden terminar arruinando todo… —Parpadeó esperando apreciar alguna señal de Yoda que demostrara si sus reflexiones iban por buen camino, mas el anciano permanecía sólo atento escuchando. Camus tragó un nudo en su garganta y prosiguió:

—Pero si se encuentra un equilibrio… ¿puede ser posible?...

Como respuesta, las mejillas del Maestro Yoda se contrajeron, aumentando la longitud de su extraña sonrisa, y procedió a apretar unos botones en el pequeño teclado de su transporte flotador que lo dirigió fuera de la habitación.

—.—

Al fin, Milo reunió el coraje necesario para poner pie fuera de su dormitorio. No obstante, sus piernas temblaban al hacerse camino a través de los grandes pasillos. A paso lento y vacilante llegó al elevador que lo llevaría al primer piso, donde se encontraba la enfermería.

Para darse bravura y poder dar el paso que lo colocaría en el interior del elevador que acababa de abrir sus puertas, Milo apretó con fuerza el objeto que llevaba en su mano. Se trataba de algo que había estado bajo su responsabilidad por suficiente tiempo y ahora debía regresar a manos de su dueño original.

Llegó a la clínica, pero se detuvo frente a las transparentes puertas automáticas, que se abrían y cerraban constantemente, activadas por la cercana presencia que no decidía a moverse. Milo se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué le iba a decir a Camus. Para empezar, ¿Cómo iba a lograr que sus rodillas de gelatina articularan el movimiento necesario para llegar a él?

Mientras tanto, Camus podía sentir esa particular firma de Fuerza que había tenido un papel constante durante toda su vida, que prácticamente la sentía como si fuera propia, y que ahora, convertida en un remolino de temor, permanecía estática a unos metros de donde él se encontraba descansando, sin atreverse a seguir.

Era comprensible que Milo se sintiera reluctante a verlo, su pobre amigo no tendría idea de cuál sería su reacción ante aquellas palabras que no habían sido intencionadas para que sus oídos las escucharan. Seguramente pensaría que lo rechazaría, que sentiría que se trataba de un capricho más, y que la amistad de toda una vida se resquebrajaría por lo complicado de las circunstancias.

El mismo Camus habría pensado lo mismo si alguien le hubiera planteado esta situación unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía en paz, tranquilo por la decisión que minutos atrás acababa de tomar gracias a la ayuda del sabio Maestro Yoda.

Camus decidió darle un empujón a aquél que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo.

"_Milo, necesito verte."_

La voz que resonó en su cabeza obligó a Milo a correr, a precipitarse de pronto, cual caballo de carreras que lleno de adrenalina libera su emoción sin pensar al escuchar el toque de salida. Y en el caso de Milo, él ganaba la carrera. Aunque todavía no le hubieran entregado el premio.

—Camus… —jadeó al llegar al marco de la puerta, y encontrarse con su amigo sonriéndole.

—Pasa, por favor.

Milo recordó respirar y con temblorosos pasos se acercó a su lado, evitando a toda costa la mirada divertida que Camus le estaba dirigiendo. ¿Se estaría burlando de él, acaso? ¿Por qué se veía tan extrañamente feliz?

Sin querer hacer más doloroso el momento, Milo extendió su brazo hacia Camus, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza en espera de… No sabía de qué. Silenciosamente, le ofreció la significativa trenza que el otro le confiara tiempo atrás.

Camus se sobresaltó un momento al mirar el objeto que hacía años no veía, siendo sujetado firmemente en el puño de Milo, quien lo acercaba hacia él en evidente deseo de que lo tomara.

Su meditación con el Maestro Yoda le había avisado de esto. Le había hecho ver lo que sucedería si permitía que el tierno muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, se alejase.

—Los regalos no se devuelven, Milo. Eso es tuyo. Quiero que te la quedes… —Camus indicó, haciendo una pausa hasta que pudo ver los brillantes ojos de Milo abrirse de nuevo en innegable sorpresa. Y ahora que estaba seguro que ponía plena atención, el mayor continuó:

—Y que te quedes tú a mi lado.

Si Aioria le había puesto algo en su bebida y todo esto era un fantástico sueño, su amigo se las vería duras cuando despertara, pensó Milo, ante la inusual visión que se presentó frente a él; Camus le extendía su mano, esa linda mano cicatrizada que había algún día arriesgado por él. Y en la curiosidad de comprobar si en realidad estaría soñando, Milo la tomó, sintiendo una inmediata descarga eléctrica al contacto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo dejó caer de su otra mano la trenza que había traído consigo.

Permanecieron varios segundos así, tomados de las manos, mientras Camus se regocijaba ante la incrédula cara de Milo, cuya mente parecía haberse perdido muy lejos de ahí. Y mientras el menor esperaba que las anteriores palabras hicieran eco en su cabeza, Camus acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Milo con su pulgar, en un tímido esfuerzo de que la vida volviera al inmóvil muchacho.

—Milo…

Parpadeando una y otra vez, Milo finalmente captó lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos en parte.

—Camus… tú… yo… pero… ¿y el código?

—Paz y equilibrio, Milo; es lo que un Jedi busca. Y tú me proporcionas eso, y mucho más.

Sin entender por completo lo que Camus quiso decir, pero con la opinión de que era lo mejor que podría haber escuchado, Milo sufrió una agridulce opresión en el pecho y tuvo que parpadear para evitar que sus ojos lo traicionaran con lágrimas. Decidió que ya había sido suficiente de eso y retomó su atrevido ser de siempre, acercándose a Camus de una manera en que nunca antes imaginó poder hacerlo.

Tomándolo como el ritual más delicado, Milo no se apresuró, sino que primero puso sus labios en tentativo contacto sobre los de Camus, quien sintió estremecerse ante el roce y momentos después cerró los ojos, permitiendo con algo de vacilación que su boca fuera explorada a entero antojo del otro. Milo aprovechó la oportunidad.

Camus pensó que nunca volvería a besar a nadie más en toda la historia de su existencia; que con aquel beso de Saga había iniciado y fugazmente terminado lo que sería su vida amorosa, si es que alguna vez tuviera una. Ahora se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin todo esto; sin el gracioso cosquilleo en su vientre, sin los agradables escalofríos que recorrían toda su piel, sin la dulce mano de Milo recorriendo su mejilla…, sin la resplandeciente sonrisa, y sin los hechizantes ojos que le contemplaban con adoración mientras él trataba de recuperar su aliento.

Podía sentir un ligero rubor acudir a su rostro, logrando que la sonrisa de Milo se incrementara. Y entonces, tal como él había pedido, aquél se quedaba a su lado; tomaba asiento sobre la pequeña cama, recostado sobre la cabecera, junto a él, mientras Camus se movía un poco para hacerle espacio.

Milo colocó su brazo alrededor de Camus, quien cada vez sentía la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentar, mientras el otro chico comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Este era el Milo confianzudo que hacía tiempo no veía, y que —aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo— tanto había echado de menos…

—¡Camus, hora de cambiar tus vendajes! —Nat exclamó en el alegre tono con que siempre hablaba. Al entrar a la habitación, no se sorprendió para nada de encontrarse con el encantador cuadro que esos dos pintaban.

—¡Si se vieran! ¡Son tan adorables! —chilló mientras abrazaba emocionadamente contra su pecho los paños blancos que cargaba consigo.

Milo rió, y Camus más rojo no podía estar.

—No me gustaría arruinarles el momento, pero es tiempo de que te vayas, Milo. Camus necesita descansar y tengo que cambiar sus vendajes.

—Yo puedo hacerlo… —dijo Milo, poniéndose de pie con un brinco y extendiendo sus brazos hacia Nat para que ésta le entregara los vendajes de _bacta._

Los enormes ojos de la Mon Calamari voltearon a ver a Camus en busca de una confirmación que le llegó sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Está bien, Nat…, déjalo.

Encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando para sí misma, mientras negaba con su cabeza y murmuraba algo sobre unos chicos tontos, Nat le entregó renuentemente los vendajes a Milo, para después dirigirse con acelerados pasos hacia el pasillo de la clínica.

Cuando la sanadora los dejó solos, Milo y Camus cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron brevemente. Prosiguieron a dejar que un cómodo silencio se estableciera mientras Milo cambiaba los vendajes con todo el cuidado posible.

—**.—**


	19. Un nuevo comienzo

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—19. Un nuevo comienzo—

—Lo mataré.

—Milo… —reprendió suavemente.

—Lo mataré de verdad. Juro que si se cruza en mi camino no quedará ni una pizca de él para que se convierta en "uno con la Fuerza".

—Matar deliberadamente es un crimen contra La Fuerza —decía Camus en un controlado tono de voz, al joven que desde hacía rato había sucumbido a un ataque de ira.

—Su existencia es un crimen contra La Fuerza.

—Dejemos de hablar de él, ¿quieres? —Resopló tratando de calmarse. Recordar sus momentos de agonía le formaba un hoyo en el estómago. Demasiada impotencia y desesperación que no gustaba de revivir.

—Lo siento pero es que… ¡Por todos los Sith! ¡Lo odio tanto!

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Camus, Milo continuó en un intento de justificarse:

—Lo sé, lo sé, el odio lleva al lado oscuro, bla, bla, bla... ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Ese maldito pudo haberte matado! Tan sólo imaginarlo… — Milo dejó la oración en el aire, mientras sacudía su cabeza intentando que la horrible visión que había aparecido en su mente desapareciera. Dejando a un lado el perturbador tema, se concentró de nuevo en la tarea a mano, que consistía en terminar de cambiar los vendajes de Camus.

Humedeciendo dos de sus dedos en el frasco de _bacta_, esparció el viscoso líquido suavemente sobre la herida. Y aunque ésta ya estaba casi cerrada, era seguro que incluso con todo el _bacta _de la galaxia el recuerdo físico de esa terrible batalla nunca se borraría por completo.

Camus sintió un escalofrío ante la aplicación de la helada sustancia, pero la sensación pronto fue substituida por el cálido efecto del líquido curativo que comenzaba a actuar, mientras Milo cubría la zona de nuevo con un vendaje limpio.

—Listo. Lo hice bien, ¿no? — preguntó al contemplar su obra.

—Es sólo un vendaje…

—¡Hey, no menosprecies mi trabajo! —refunfuñó.

—Como digas… —Camus se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras ambos se quedaban viendo enajenados el abdomen de Camus, donde el pequeño parche tapaba la herida, a la izquierda de su ombligo, justo sobre la línea que marcaba el inicio de sus pantaloncillos.

Realmente la única razón por la que seguían absortos en el pequeño recuadro blanco de gasa era porque, con todo lo recién sucedido, con lo extraño que las cosas se habían desarrollado, y con la inseguridad del "¿ahora, qué?", ninguno sabía bien qué decir o hacer. Andándose por las ramas, como lo estaban haciendo ahora, conseguían al menos un poco de tiempo para idear lo que seguiría.

O para verse oportunamente interrumpidos por Marin, Aioria, y una pequeña niña, que justo entraban en ese momento a la habitación.

Gracias a la corta trenza que lucía detrás de su oreja, Milo y Camus reconocieron a la pequeña de oscuros y rizados cabellos, como la nueva Padawan de Marin. Aioria de inmediato se dirigió al paciente:

—Camus, ¿cómo sigues?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Maestra… —llamó discretamente la niña, jalando las ropas de Marin.

—Ah sí, lo siento. Chicos, ella es Hallie, mi aprendiz. Ellos son Milo y Camus —dijo la nueva Maestra Jedi, mientras señalaba a sus amigos.

La niña saludó sonriendo con una alegría casi enfermiza, mientras los otros dos le respondían el gesto. Y mientras los adultos hablaban, ella comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con sus grandes ojos verdes, hasta que localizó algo en el piso que le llamó la atención; rápidamente se agachó hacia el objeto y lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Qué bonita! —exclamó atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de todos hacia lo que sostenía.

—No me di cuenta de que se me había caído. Es mía, ¿me la devuelves? —preguntó Milo, arrodillándose frente de la pequeña, y extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que le entregara lo que tan celosamente aprisionaba entre sus pequeños puños.

—No seas mentiroso, tú no tienes este color de pelo. ¡Debe ser de él! —Hallie caminó pasando al lado del incrédulo Milo y llegó hasta la cama, donde le ofreció la trenza a Camus.

—Ten. Él te la quería robar —dijo mientras volteaba a ver de manera acusatoria a Milo, quien ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba divertido, cruzando los brazos.

—Gracias —respondió Camus al tomar la trenza sin chistar, bajo la atención de los inhumanamente enormes ojos que lo observaban con atención.

Notando lo embelesada que su alumna de pronto se había quedado con el Jedi, Marin no pudo evitar una pequeña risa burlona ante Camus, quien intentaba evadir la mirada de la pequeña que lo había escogido a él como su próximo objeto de obsesión.

—Creo que ya nos vamos, sólo pasamos a ver cómo estabas —indicó Aioria mientras Marin se acercaba y jalaba a su Padawan de la mano, obligándola a salir de ahí.

—¡Hasta luego, Camus! —Fue lo último que exclamó la pequeña antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, y antes de que Milo sucumbiera a un ataque de risa.

—¡Ya está! Te iniciaré un club de fanáticos; yo seré el presidente y seguro que a ella no le molestará ser miembro de tu equipo adoratorio.

—Ya basta —dijo Camus con seriedad—. Y ten, a ver si la cuidas mejor.

Milo suprimió sus carcajadas, pero no dejó de asomar su arrebatadora sonrisa. Tomó la trenza de Camus y la guardó en un compartimiento de su cinturón de utilidad, después tomó asiento en la silla y se preparó para lo que seguramente sería una muy incómoda noche durmiendo ahí.

Leyendo claramente lo que la mueca en el rostro de Milo significaba, mientras con trabajo trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda en la que su espalda no se viera afectada en exceso, Camus ideó una propuesta para él.

—¿Por qué no duermes aquí?

Milo levantó su anonadada mirada hacia Camus, que con su mano daba un par de palmadas sobre la cama, reforzando la invitación.

—Si cupiéramos… pero es muy pequeña.

—Te haré espacio —insistió Camus, mientras se movía para acostarse de lado, viéndose incapaz de evitar un pequeño gesto al sentir que su herida se irritaba por el rozamiento con el vendaje ocasionado por el movimiento. Logró que Milo no lo notara, ya que éste se encontraba a sus espaldas, acomodándose en el espacio que había dejado. Sin perder tiempo, Milo lo rodeó con sus brazos.

La memoria de Camus no era tan defectuosa como para no recordar aquella noche en Birza durante la cual Milo lo agarró de su juguete sexual mientras dormía, iniciando una muy incómoda situación, justo como ahora, en esta escena que se llenaba con la familiaridad de aquella vez. El recuerdo aumentó en intensidad cuando Camus sintió que Milo se acercaba aún más y plantaba un beso sobre su hombro desnudo, mientras, bajo las sábanas, una mano ya comenzaba a recorrer suavemente sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen…

Milo podía sentir el cuerpo de Camus temblar bajo su toque y esto sólo lo animaba más. Pero fue incapaz de seguir cuando, al rozar con sus dedos el vendaje que aún cubría la herida de su vientre, la conciencia pudo más que la calentura. Recordando que Camus aún no estaba en condiciones de ninguna actividad física, mucho menos para lo que tenía en mente —además de que, conociéndolo, tendría que irse lento con él—, Milo suprimió sus naturales impulsos. Dejó en paz la erizada piel que tanto deseaba y deslizó su mano por la cama hasta encontrar la de Camus, que estaba hecha un apretado puño y jalaba ligeramente las sábanas, evidenciando lo nervioso y tenso que se encontraba.

Con una caricia sobre los pálidos nudillos, Milo logró que Camus extendiera sus dedos y aceptara el entrelazamiento de sus manos. Segundos después, Milo se sintió aliviado al percibir cómo Camus se relajaba recargándose sobre su pecho, dentro de su abrazo, que a más de eso no pasaría esa noche.

—Milo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—Tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber en qué momento… —Camus pausó para reformular—. ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a pensar que… deberíamos estar juntos?

Milo conocía bien la respuesta, para él no existía pregunta más fácil. Todo le había quedado claro cuando el relámpago de sentimientos lo electrocutó aquella vez…

—¿Recuerdas en aquel edifico abandonado? Cuando me abrazaste… fue raro, pero el mejor tipo de raro. Como si ya no necesitara nada más.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Uno de los peores momentos de su vida no se olvidaría tan fácilmente. Él fue cruel con Milo en dicha ocasión, dejando que su preocupación creciera hasta provocarle lágrimas de las que no se había sentido merecedor, dejando que sollozara contra su espalda mientras él se absorbía en los efectos de lo sucedido aquel día. Camus todavía podía recordar perfectamente la sensación de ese pecho que subía y bajaba salvajemente, y todavía recordaba esos brazos que, al igual que ahora, lo sostenían con ternura.

Mientras pensaba en eso, ante lo recién revelado, Camus guardó silencio. Lo que animó a Milo a preguntar:

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Pues, no lo sé… Supongo que… fue algo gradual. —Aunque quizás había iniciado en el mismo momento que Milo señalaba; las sensaciones confusas construyéndose poco a poco, imparables—. Lo supe con seguridad cuando Kanon me atacó… y tú fuiste lo último en que pensé, el segundo en que creí morir.

—Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar, pero en esta ocasión no se arrepintió como la primera vez. Ya Camus lo sabía, y a Milo le gustaba repetirlo. Sin embargo, el otro muchacho se preguntaba si debía contestar. Y si le respondía de igual manera, ¿estaría mintiendo? Claro que no, pero Milo no esperaba réplica, por lo que las palabras que escuchó a continuación le sorprendieron tanto como al que las pronunció.

"_Yo… también."_

No se había atrevido a decirlo, pero por lo menos las palabras se formaron en su mente de manera que Milo las percibió. Se sintió complacido en desmedida, escondió su sonrisa contra el cuello de Camus, apretó sus brazos en torno a él y procedió a cerrar los ojos. Conforme el silencio se alargaba, el pulso de Camus recuperó un ritmo acompasado. El joven se fue entregando a los reclamos de su exhausto organismo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el par de firmas de Fuerza, siempre complementarias, perdieran presencia.

—**.—**


	20. Jawa juice

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—20. Jawa juice—

Solo en su desordenada habitación, Milo dormía; dormía y soñaba que Camus estaba a su lado. Para su desgracia, al despertar se daría cuenta de que lo que abrazaba con tanto ahínco no era más que su deforme almohada.

Así había pasado la mayor parte de ese día; durmiendo, despertando de vez en cuando para coger algo de comer de la cocina, o como había hecho hacía unas horas, darse un baño. Pero ahora dormía de nuevo, en un intento de que los segundos pasaran sin que él se diera cuenta. Camus no se encontraba ahí, así que no le servía de nada estar consciente.

Nat los había despertado bien temprano esa mañana para ordenarle que se largara de la enfermería, y para gritarle una sarta de palabrerías al encontrarlo durmiendo junto a Camus. Incluso lo había hecho sentir culpable, preguntándole si acaso no estaba consciente de lo delicado que se encontraba el otro, que con todo y eso iba e invadía el pobre espacio que tenía para descansar.

Y después de ensañarse con él, la sanadora le ordenó a Camus que se preparara para entrar al tanque de_ bacta_ de nuevo. Ambos caballeros Jedi habían puesto objeción, pues realmente estar sedado dentro de dicho contenedor no era muy agradable, pero con su terquedad Nat había vencido de nuevo, diciéndoles que les convenía a ambos, sobre todo a Milo si quería tener a Camus sanito y disponible pronto.

_¿Es que esa mujer no tenía la más mínima discreción?_

Evidentemente no, y tampoco cedió a las súplicas de los dos muchachos, así que Camus había pasado todo el día confinado en ese lugar. Hasta haría menos de una hora, que finalmente fue liberado de su terapia y dado de alta de la clínica.

Entonces, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, tomó asiento sobre la cama de Milo y sonrió al verlo dormir. Apreció —no por primera vez— lo admirable de los rasgos que diseñaban su rostro, y a los que el astuto sabía sacarles un muy buen provecho.

Finalmente decidió que era hora de que despertara, pues ya los soles de Coruscant tenían rato de haberse ocultado, y por la pinta que Milo tenía, Camus sospechaba que éste se la había pasado en cama desde que Nat lo corrió de la enfermería.

—Milo, despierta. —Camus retiró la almohada que, ante su voz, Milo había usado para cubrirse la cara. Ahora tenía ese rostro de nuevo a su disposición. Y como pocas veces acostumbraba hacer, comprobando una vez más que el muchacho dormilón le estaba pegando sus malas mañas, Camus cedió a sus instintos y llevó sus inexpertos labios hacia la inmóvil boca de Milo, quien ante el inesperado contacto abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que su corazón golpeteaba al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

Aunque no sabía bien en primera instancia qué era lo que sucedía, pero un segundo después, al reconocer a Camus como el dueño de esa dulce boca que lo asaltaba mientras él inocentemente dormía, levantó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del otro y obligarlo a que prácticamente cayera sobre él.

Continuaron besándose unos momentos más, hasta que Camus decidió que era tiempo de usar sus bocas para otro propósito, y así, levantándose de la cama y dejando a Milo haciendo puchero y frunciendo el ceño, finalmente preguntó:

—¿No tienes nada que decir?

Milo sólo lo miró en completa confusión.

—¿Decir de qué?

—Milo, ¿que no has salido de aquí en todo el día?

—No… ¿para qué salir si tú no estabas afuera? —se quejó dramáticamente—. Me quede aquí, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo… al parecer —terminó de explicar, no muy convencido pues ni siquiera tenía idea de qué horas serían y de cuánto rato había pasado desde la última vez que se despertó para ducharse.

—En ese caso, eres el único en toda la galaxia que aún no sabe que las guerras clónicas han terminado.

—¿¡Qué!? —Milo se puso de pie con un brinco y analizó desconfiadamente y con sumo detenimiento la mirada de Camus en busca de cualquier detalle que delatara que estaba mintiendo.

—Lo están pasando en todas las estaciones de noticias; el General Kenobi finalmente encontró a Dooku, le tendieron una emboscada mientras los Hutts le entregaban un cargamento ilegal de armas. Se enfrentaron, y Dooku murió.

—Wow… —Fue la simple respuesta de Milo, mientras registraba la recién proporcionada información.

La Guerra de Clones se había acabado. Su dirigente principal estaba muerto. Pero esto no significaba que la República estuviera a salvo. Los movimientos separatistas no se detendrían aún. Y los Jedis lo sabían porque la oscuridad todavía seguía presente, cual amenaza latente; fácilmente perceptible para sus desarrollados sentidos. La Fuerza no los engañaba, y mediante sus irregularidades les avisaba del nublado futuro.

Pero ahora en todos los planetas pertenecientes a la República se ovacionaba el fin de esa guerra que traía esperanzas para un posible futuro de Luz.

—Aioria y Marin nos esperan para cenar, querían celebrar el acontecimiento —informó Camus.

—¿Cenando? ¡No podrían ser más aburridos! —Se levantó a prisas, instigado por la idea del festejo—. No, no, ya sé a dónde los llevaré. Vamos. ¡Y por La Fuerza, ponte algo de ropa normal!

—¿Ropa normal? —preguntó Camus, genuinamente preocupado ante lo que fuera que Milo trató de insinuar, mientras bajaba la vista hacia su eterno atuendo de Jedi sin encontrar nada malo en él; era cómodo, era sencillo, era perfecto y funcional.

—Camus… ¿me vas a decir que tu clóset está lleno de puras vestimentas Jedi?

—Sí, ¿qué esperabas?

—Tienes razón… a veces se me olvida que estoy hablando contigo. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, conteniéndose de rodar los ojos—. Supongo que tendré que prestarte algo de la mía. Escoge… — Abrió sus brazos de manera que señalaba a la inusual colección que se esparcía en un organizado desorden por el piso.

—¿Qué? Pero… están el piso… —recalcó Camus, contemplando confuso las prendas regadas.

—Están limpias, de verdad. Ten, esto te quedará bien —Milo aseguró, al agacharse y tomar un pantalón negro, al que sabía bastante ajustado y no dudaba que Camus lo odiaría, pero si se le hacía el poder verlo usándolo, valía la pena el intento…

—No sé… —Fue la vaga opinión de Camus al tomar la prenda entre sus manos mientras la analizaba con suspicacia.

—Confía en mí, y ten esto también —dijo Milo antes de arrojarle una camisa azul profundo que sin dudas haría resaltar el atractivo color de sus ojos.

Suspirando en resignación, Camus entró al baño de Milo y se cambió rápidamente, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo en su habitación, tomando las primeras prendas negras que vio. Y es que, usando todos los días beige y crema, Milo extrañaba el oscuro color hacia el cual siempre se había sentido atraído. Y que Camus no lo escuchara decir eso porque seguro lo mandaba a exorcizar con Yoda.

—.—

Kanon observaba con expectación lo que estaba seguro que sería el exitoso resultado de su misión.

Y mientras estudiaba cómo la elegante muchacha caminaba con su escolta de guardaespaldas hacia la pista de aterrizaje del imponente edificio del Senado, el mencionado joven pensaba en lo mucho que el lado oscuro de La Fuerza lo apreciaba, y la increíble suerte que últimamente le había estado sonriendo. Cierto, le había quitado algo importante, pero se había tratado de un ancla que lo hubiera refrenado toda la vida. Sacudió la cabeza ahogando atisbos de añoranza y centrándose en el futuro prometedor que ya podía divisar. Dooku, el viejo impertinente, estaba finalmente muerto.

Sí, se suponía que ambos servían a un mismo Maestro, pero Kanon no deseaba que nadie le robara cámara. Él, y sólo él, sería el titiritero que cortara los últimos hilos que sostenían a la República. El joven sediento de sangre finalmente contaba con plena libertad y autorización por parte de su Maestro para encargarse de lo que aún estaba pendiente.

Deseó que Saga siguiera con vida, no sólo para aplacar el hambre de sus manos y silenciar el vacío del vínculo roto, sino para restregarle en la cara lo correcto que siempre había estado.

Finalmente, la explosión que esperaba se escuchó en todo el recinto. Y con el placer que los gritos de terror provocaban en su oscuro corazón, el joven Sith dio la espalda a la desastrosa escena que sus manos habían provocado y regresó a la protección de las sombras, a esperar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo el siguiente movimiento.

—.—

¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Que acaso no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien? Debió imaginarse que los traería a algún lugar así.

¿Habría algo malo en él, por sentir repudio hacia sitios como éste? Sitios en los que al parecer Milo se sentía como pez en el agua…

Evidentemente no era la primera vez que el mencionado joven visitaba ese lugar; un club escondido entre los niveles bajos de Coruscant, donde el desfile de especies y vestimentas (que más bien se podrían llamar disfraces) no parecía tener fin.

Una chica, que al parecer ya conocía a Milo de antes, les indicó que la siguieran hasta la mesa asignada para ellos y les sirvió una bandeja de tragos de apariencia llamativa.

—_Es jugo Jawa; es dulce, te gustará..._

Tal como Milo había predicho, el dichoso juguito resultó delicioso, y pronto los cuatro amigos se familiarizaban con el ambiente que inundaba el lugar. O quizás era sólo que sus exóticas bebidas entorpecían sus sentidos y, por ejemplo, en el caso de Camus, ya no le molestaba más la ensordecedora música o la asfixiante multitud. Hasta había permitido que Milo lo llevara a la pista de baile, y ahora este último se encontraba a nula distancia de él, balanceando su cuerpo en movimientos provocativos al ritmo de la extraña e hipnotizadora melodía.

No, error. Camus se dio cuenta de que lo hipnotizador aquí no era la música, sino los ojos de felino que tenía enfrente y que parecían querer desvestirlo y devorarlo.

De un segundo a otro, Milo ya lo había guiado hacia un pequeño pasillo destinado para la salida de emergencia. Allí, con la libertad de sentirse aislados del resto del gentío, tomó la confianza de pegársele más a Camus —si es que eso podía ser posible—, sin dejar jamás de moverse a la par del sonido que hasta ahí los alcanzaba.

Acorralado contra una pared, con sus habilidades Jedi aturdidas por el inusual líquido verde que sabía no era de confiar, pero que aun así bebió, Camus se encontraba a total merced de quien ahora se apoderaba de su frágil cuello, clamándolo con un pequeño mordisco como su exclusiva propiedad.

El inmóvil cuerpo de Camus, que prácticamente Milo tenía que mantener de pie, sujetándolo y logrando que se recargase contra sí, sólo respondía con ahogados gemidos mientras su captor chocaba las caderas con las suyas para obtener el placer de sentir que las rodillas le flaqueaban y su irregular respiración se aceleraba.

Camus no distinguía mucho en su atontado estado, se sentía completamente entumecido. Sin embargo, su piel reaccionó ante las manos que descubrieron habilidosamente su pecho, tras eliminar la pobre resistencia de los botones de su camisa. A cada segundo Camus sentía que su cuerpo aumentaba peligrosamente de temperatura, dificultándole respirar o siquiera establecer en dónde terminaba él y comenzaba aquél cuyas piernas parecían haberse fusionado con las suyas, en una enredadera de continuos movimientos manejados completamente por el hambriento muchacho que lo dominaba a su antojo.

Por más pasiva que fuera su participación, los poros de la blanca piel de Camus no dejaban de encenderse cual pequeños volcanes con sólo sentir el aliento de Milo cuando éste saboreaba las pocas partes expuestas de su cuerpo. Las interminables caricias influyeron de tal forma que pronto las manos de Milo se encontraban masajeando el sobresaliente bulto en los pantalones de Camus, y sonreía al escucharlo quejarse levemente, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no derretirse justo ahí en el antihigiénico piso del club.

—Milo…

Silenciando su propio nombre al apoderarse de aquellos labios, que todavía intentaban balbucear algo, Milo logró que las vibraciones de los intentos de palabras de Camus resonaran en su propia garganta, ocasionando que su piel se erizara ante la deliciosa sensación.

Decidiendo que aquel lugar infestado de gente no era digno testigo de los suspiros del joven que sostenía entre sus brazos, Milo logró que Camus se apoyara en él mientras intentaba sacarlos a ambos de ahí. Aunque casi caen un par de veces en el corto camino a la calle, al fin llegaron a una esquina en donde Milo pudo finalmente conseguir un taxi aéreoque los llevó al Templo por un precio especial al reconocerlos como caballeros Jedi, gracias a las espadas láser que portaban y de las que un servidor de La Fuerza jamás se separaba.

Sobre sus otros dos amigos, Milo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preocuparse. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era mantener a Camus despierto por lo menos hasta que llegaran al Templo. Y lo logró, pero la tarea de hacerlo caminar fue simplemente imposible, así que Milo lo cargó en brazos antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Al llegar, soltó sobre la cama al que desde hace rato se convirtiera en el lánguido cuerpo de Camus. Inmediatamente, Milo trepó encima de la cama para que sus manos continuaran con la exploración de ese físico que tanto le intrigaba conocer.

Y aunque él tomó tanto como Camus, sino es que más, su organismo ya había desarrollado cierta resistencia a la toxicidad de la deliciosa bebida que todavía podía saborear en los labios de aquél, y no había decaído hasta el estado de su compañero, quien prácticamente había desfallecido bajo sus atenciones.

Podría tomarlo si quisiera. Podría convertir en realidad lo que tanto había soñado. Podría ceder ante la tentadora perfección del joven que apenas se mantenía consciente debajo de él… Pero tal atrevimiento significaría la traición de confianza más impensable.

Como si a través del revoltijo que era la mente de Camus hubiera pasado la misma idea, Milo fue capaz de escuchar en débiles palabras:

—Cuando hagamos esto por primera vez… quiero poder recordarlo al día siguiente…

Milo sonrió y, antes de acercarse y morder con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja de su caído compañero, preguntó juguetonamente:

—¿Entonces, mañana?

—Hm...

—¿Eso fue un sí?

Camus asintió, o al menos eso intentó, pues su cabeza se balanceaba sin que él tuviera mucho control sobre ella y ya era incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Milo lo dejó descansar, no sin antes darle un beso sobre su cálida frente para después acostarse a su lado y proceder a jugar con un mechón de aquel cabello verde-azul que caía sobre la cama, demasiado cerca de sus dedos como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de experimentar la suave textura que tanto le fascinaba.

Con un gran bostezo, la somnolencia que se apoderaría de él tan sólo minutos más tarde hacía su primera aparición en escena.

—**.—**


	21. Sobre adquisiciones y propiedades

—**The Last Remaining Light—**

—21. Sobre adquisiciones y propiedades…—

No lo volvería a hacer. De verdad que ahora sí ya no lo volvía a hacer. El dolor de cabeza con que se levantó le hizo a Camus concluir que, a partir de ese día, evitaría beber cualquier cosa que no fuera agua. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero definitivamente sería la última; aprender de la experiencia fue la firme resolución que tomó esa mañana al despertarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró acostado de lado y, al mirar el desorden del piso, fue fácilmente adivinable que se encontraba en la cama de Milo.

"_¿¡En la cama de Milo!?"_

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza mientras trataba de que lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido se le viniera a la mente. Recordaba que Milo no lo soltaba anoche por nada del mundo; dentro de las pocas visiones que su memoria le mostraba, se veía a si mismo completa y patéticamente fuera de sentido, mientras el otro no paraba de besarlo. ¿Habrían hecho algo más esa noche? Por la Fuerza esperaba que no hubiera sido así…

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó al muchacho que oportunamente salía del baño, secándose su larga cabellera con una toalla.

—Nada —Milo respondió con simpleza, mientras buscaba unos zapatos y volteaba para evitar que Camus notara la sonrisa ocasionada por su gracioso semblante; ojos hinchados, medio vestido, completamente despeinado, y claramente desconcertado.

_Nada…_ Cierto. La ropa de anoche que Camus aun traía más o menos puesta debería haber sido suficiente para responder su pregunta.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien. Ahora sé que no debo darte _Jawa juice._

—Esta noche…, te lo prometo.

Milo definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Sí, el chico estaba ansioso, después de todo hacía tiempo que no se 'desahogaba' pero tampoco quería que Camus se sintiera obligado a hacer algo para lo que no se creyera listo.

Camus, por su parte, tampoco esperaba que las tan poco meditadas palabras salieran de su boca así como así. Pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, debía aceptar que Milo le despertaba tremenda curiosidad, y ansiaba confiarse por completo a quien sabía con seguridad que jamás lo iba a defraudar.

Las cavilaciones de ambos fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por un molesto pitido que provenía de la sala, hacia la cual ambos se dirigieron.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el sonido provenía del intercomunicador de Milo en el cual había un mensaje pendiente y cuyo estatus de urgente había obligado al aparatito a chiflar desesperadamente llamando a su dueño.

—¿Qué dice? —Camus preguntó mientras Milo leía el mensaje.

—Debo presentarme ante el Consejo mañana.

Después de guardar silencio por un momento, en el que se hacía evidente la extrañeza que el recién recibido mensaje les causó a ambos, Camus decidió que era hora de salir de ahí.

—Me voy. Tengo que bañarme… y definitivamente cambiarme.

—De acuerdo, te veo en un rato en el comedor.

Se despidieron con un pequeño beso, y en segundos ya se veía a Camus tratando de pasar desapercibido por los corredores del Templo Jedi, hasta que llegara sano y salvo a su habitación. Una vez allí, se deshizo de las inusuales ropas que Milo le había prestado la noche anterior, y corrió al baño para una muy necesitada ducha.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Milo, Aioria y Marin ya lo esperaban en el comedor para desayunar. Al tomar asiento como siempre acostumbraba, junto a Milo y frente a la otra pareja, Camus informó:

—También me enviaron un mensaje, lo acabo de revisar. Es extraño, ¿no crees?

—Sí…, espero que no sea otra misión.

Camus le lanzó una mirada que obligó al otro a corregir su previa frase, esta vez inundada de sarcasmo:

—Digo, ¡espero que seamos honrados una vez más con la posibilidad de servir a la galaxia!

—¡Caaaamuuuus! —El agudo gritito de Hallie sobresaltó a todos los presentes. La niña se aproximó con su pequeña bandeja de alimentos, la cual dejó sobre la mesa para proceder a jalar una silla cercana y apachurrarla entre los asientos de Camus y Milo, enseguida trepar en ella y quedarse viendo embobada al atractivo caballero, mientras su comida se enfriaba irremediablemente.

Tratando de ignorarla, Camus siguió tomando su jugo y comiendo con su característica sobriedad, mientras Milo, entre risas, trataba de hacer lo mismo esforzándose por que la leche no se le saliera por la nariz.

—¡Hallie!

—¿Sí, Maestra? —La niña volteó después de varias veces de que Marin repitiera su nombre.

—Es de mala educación quedársele viendo a la gente así.

—Yo lo hago todo el tiempo —dijo Milo.

—Y es bastante molesto —agregó Camus.

—Lo siento Maestra, pero es que Camus tiene ojos muy bonitos, ¿no lo cree así? —preguntó al momento que giraba de nuevo su mirada soñadora hacia el joven Jedi.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —anunció Milo levantando la mano.

—Buen provecho. —Camus resopló y se retiró de la mesa, mientras los demás reían del controlado Jedi que se ponía nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de una pequeña.

—.—

Camus decidió que ese día aprovecharía para ir a la biblioteca y relajarse un poco leyendo, algo en lo que no se ocupaba desde hacía tiempo. Así que una vez en el mencionado sitio, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos hasta que llegó a uno muy alejado que le proporcionaba la seguridad necesaria para sentarse en el piso con confianza y comenzar a hojear los libros previamente recopilados.

No había terminado el primer párrafo cuando percibió la presencia de Milo no muy lejos de ahí, y por su ligeramente agitada vibración era obvio que lo andaba buscando. Camus decidió dejar que Milo lo encontrara por sus propios medios y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura, mientras en la entrada de la gran biblioteca Milo inspeccionaba La Fuerza en busca de esa estampa particular que sabía que se encontraba en algún lugar por ahí. Sin embargo, percibió otra presencia casi igual de familiar que se entremezcló y distrajo su búsqueda.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Leahna preguntó con una animada sonrisa en sus labios, genuinamente sorprendida al ver a su alumno rondando en la biblioteca (que nunca había sido de su particular agrado).

—Maestra —Milo saludó un tanto distraído—, buscaba a Camus, ¿no lo ha visto?

—Debe estar en su rincón de siempre.

—¿Rincón de siempre? —En cuanto Milo arqueó las cejas, Leahna sonrió divertida.

—Se ve no pasas mucho por estos rumbos… Ven, te guío.

Milo siguió a su Maestra, quien una vez más lo sacaba del apuro. Deteniéndose a pensar precisamente en todo lo que le había ayudado siempre, incluso después de librarse de la responsabilidad de tenerlo como alumno, Milo le envió suaves ondas vía Fuerza haciéndole saber lo tanto que apreciaba su constante apoyo.

"_De nada, pequeño. Tú me has enseñado mucho más que yo a ti."_

Milo dudaba que eso fuera cierto, pero igual correspondió a la sonrisa que le dirigió Leahna al voltear y señalarle un pasillo cercado por dos altos libreros. La Fuerza le avisaba que la persona que buscaba se encontraba aquí, así que se despidió con una fugaz mirada de su Maestra y se apresuró a correr hasta la pared que señalaba el final del pequeño pasillo y contra la cual, en el piso, Camus se encontraba recargado leyendo.

Este último permaneció sin mostrar reacción ante el recién llegado. Milo se acercó, se sentó en el piso a su lado e inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor, estudiándolo con atención mientras leía.

—¿Te enojaste por lo de hace rato?

—No. Es sólo que esa niña me asusta.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que es graciosa… —Milo soltó algunas risas leves, a lo que Camus suspiró abatido mientras cambiaba a la siguiente página de su libro.

—¿Qué lees?

—Mitologías.

—¿De qué se tratan?

—Bueno, de Dioses sobre todo y… —Camus detuvo su recién iniciada explicación al sentir que Milo recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Al voltear pudo ver que los ojos de aquél se habían cerrado. Dudaba que se hubiera dormido tan rápido, pero obviamente eso planeaba hacer. Así que decidió regresar a su lectura en silencio.

—Sigue…

—Ni siquiera te interesa.

—Pero me gusta escucharte.

Camus suspiró, mas decidió complacerlo y a partir de ese momento narró las líneas en voz alta. Así fue como el par pasó el resto de la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora de comer y se encontraron de nuevo con sus amigos en la cafetería. Durante la tarde ambos se despidieron para llevar a cabo sus distintas obligaciones, que en el caso de Camus consistía en asistir al Maestro Yoda en una clase para los aprendices; y en el caso de Milo, vagar por el jardín hasta que la tan ansiada noche llegara.

Y la noche había llegado rápidamente. Al menos esa impresión sufría Camus al contemplar su desnuda anatomía frente al espejo del baño cuyo dueño lo esperaba impaciente al otro lado de la puerta.

—Demasiado flaco… —se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a cubrirse con la ropa que se había quitado hacía unos minutos. Y vuelto a poner. Y vuelto a quitar.

Pensó que así sería más fácil. Fue su tonta idea en realidad; encontrarse desnudos y comenzar con lo que Milo —y él también, si se atrevía a aceptarlo— tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo.

Estaba a punto de entregarle su cuerpo a Milo. Su mejor amigo.

Su promiscuo amigo.

Más temeroso no se podía sentir, pese a que dentro de todo contara con la certeza de que todo saldría bien; Milo se aseguraría de ello. No obstante, él nunca había experimentado algo remotamente similar, y estaba a punto de aventurarse por primera vez con _Milo_, el chico junto al que había crecido como un hermano y quien conocía todos los aspectos de su persona. Menos este.

Seguro que cuando sus cabellos se llenasen de canas recordaría esto a carcajadas.

Camus repitió incesantemente aquella idea para infundirse confianza.

—Camus, sal ya… —rogó Milo al otro lado de la puerta.

—No quiero.

Milo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír ante lo infantil que Camus sonaba, y se limitó a acercarse a la puerta, para que el joven que se escondía en el baño lo escuchara mejor.

—Sé que tú nunca has hecho esto, imagino que te debes estar preguntando mil cosas y tal vez tengas miedo, pero yo estoy igual, ¿sabes? Lo he soñado tanto… De hecho, no te gustaría saber qué tanto —rió brevemente—, pero ¿qué tal si no cumplo tus expectativas? No quiero acabar decepcionándote… —pausó durante un suspiro—. Prometo que intentaré hacerlo especial para ti, mientras tú confíes en mí.

El monólogo de Milo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que Camus abrió con la simple y a la vez ardua tarea de apretar un botón.

—Sigues vestido… —musitó Milo, dejando notar su desilusión.

Camus evitó los punzantes ojos azules que de un segundo a otro habían recuperado su natural entusiasmo. También intentó no mirar el cuerpo de Milo. El cuerpo desnudo de Milo.

—Está bien…, así será más divertido.

Milo se acercó cual grácil predador, y capturó los labios de Camus en un prolongado beso que serviría como introducción a lo que vendría. Por ello fue mesurado inicialmente, acariciando con suavidad antes de saborear con mayor confianza.

Un par de minutos después ya tenían las rodillas tiritando, conforme los roces entre sus lenguas menguaban. Milo se despidió del labio inferior de Camus con una débil succión y su cálido aliento lo aturdió placenteramente durante los segundos posteriores al beso, en los que todavía permanecía con sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

Las manos de Milo recorrieron sus brazos con insoportable lentitud, para después deslizarse hábilmente hacia su cintura y levantar la sencilla túnica Jedi. Camus no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que alzar los brazos para permitir que Milo lo despojara de la prenda y decidiera que su lugar adecuado era, previsiblemente, el piso.

Lo que Milo más deseaba era sentir ese tentador cuerpo contra el suyo, y así lo logró, colocando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Camus y atrayéndolo hasta que sus torsos chocaron, mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Lo besó de nuevo pero abandonó pronto sus labios para dirigirse hacia el cuello cuyo sabor había conocido la noche anterior. Evidentemente había dejado una muy buena primera impresión, pues el pulso bajo su tez latió más acelerado, demostrando felicidad al sentir esos labios de nuevo.

Tomando la autopista de la piel que cubría el delicado hueso de la clavícula, Milo pronto llegó al pecho de Camus, quien hasta el momento se limitaba a posar sus manos sobre los hombros del joven que pareciera estar comiéndoselo vivo. Milo dejó a su lengua salir a jugar con los erectos pezones del mayor, provocando más escalofríos a los que Camus nunca acabaría de acostumbrarse. Las manos de Milo acariciaban sus costados, estudiando cada una de sus costillas con dedicación antes de llegar a su cintura y luego más abajo, donde el camino se vio interrumpido por los impertinentes pantalones.

En ese momento Milo alzó el foco de sus pupilas, enfrentando así los azules ojos que durante todo el tiempo anterior perdió de vista. Mirando a Camus fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin dejar de sujetar su cintura, preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Para sorpresa de Camus, afirmar con un leve movimiento de cabeza no fue tan difícil como hubiera esperado. Y entonces, con plena autorización, Milo lo liberó de sus pantalones que cayeron irremediablemente al suelo.

—Déjame verte —pidió al momento que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomaba su tiempo para deleitarse con la extraordinaria vista que tenía enfrente, dejando que sus ojos estudiaran sin pudor cada pequeño rincón de Camus, quien miraba todo el tiempo hacia el piso tratando de despedir el bochorno que la inquisitiva mirada de Milo le causaba.

Éste sólo demoró la tortuosa examinación unos segundos más hasta que se acercó de nuevo. Tomó la barbilla de Camus, lo obligó a enfrentar su mirada y aceptar una nueva invasión de sus abusivos labios, que esta vez tomaron una nueva trayectoria; desde su boca, a través de su mejilla, hasta que Camus pudo sentir las vibraciones de una incitante voz demasiado cerca de su oído.

—No merezco mi suerte…

Camus juró que algo cosquilleó dentro de sus venas cuando oyó a Milo decir esas palabras, y sintió que lo abrazaba sin ninguna intención inmediata más que esa: abrazarlo. La sensación de protección fue avasallante. Camus ordenó movimiento a sus brazos y rodeó a Milo. Fue un gesto que éste evidentemente apreció, y lo agradeció recargando su mejilla contra la de él. La proximidad hizo retumbar a los corazones vecinos. Resultó consolador sentir que ambos estaban, en igual medida, a punto de arder.

Así abrazados se hicieron camino a la cama y sólo se separaron cuando Camus sintió el borde del colchón chocar contra la parte posterior de sus rodillas, prácticamente doblándolas a voluntad y haciéndolo caer sentado. Milo, de pie frente a él, se tomó un segundo para acariciarle el rostro, antes de empujarlo delicadamente por los hombros hacia atrás, animándolo a que se acostara.

Camus obedeció la silenciosa orden y rápidamente se acomodó de manera que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, con Milo apoyado en codos y rodillas sobre él. El menor prontamente retomó la tarea de inspección que había dejado interrumpida.

Camus no llevaba un claro registro, pero estaba seguro de que no quedaba espacio en su piel que aún no hubiera sido explorado, ya fuera por las insaciables manos de Milo o por esa traviesa lengua que ahora bailaba alrededor de su ombligo y comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su vientre, obligándolo a arquear su espalda al sentir que hacía contacto con el interior de su muslo, evitando a propósito la zona que realmente necesitaba de esa humedad para evitar incendiarse.

Cuando después de lo que serían segundos sentidos como milenios, la saliva de Milo hizo contacto con su erección, Camus se visualizó como una gota de agua arrojada sobre un sartén hirviendo, con patéticos gimoteos suplantando a los siseos de la evaporación. Milo complació a Camus y a sí mismo al continuar saboreando su longitud con avidez, sin jamás retirar la mirada de aquel que se retorcía sin control y ahora extendía una de sus manos hasta llegar al cabello azul violáceo, para acariciar torpemente su cabeza e incitarlo a seguir.

Milo lo tomó por completo en su boca, deleitándose ante los distintos tonos que alcanzaban los balbuceados ruegos de Camus, aprendiendo poco a poco sus significados. Sólo se detuvo al sentir que los espasmos en sus músculos aumentaban, sonriendo al escuchar un suspirado y débil _"No"_ de Camus, que resentía en gran medida el abandono y ya estaba alcanzando inconscientemente su miembro para intentar continuar lo que Milo había dejado a medias. Éste sujetó firmemente la muñeca de Camus y lo detuvo, dándose un segundo para llevarla hasta su boca y besar tiernamente la cicatriz que adornaba la palma.

Una vez que dejó a la traviesa mano descansar de nuevo sobre el colchón, prosiguió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo inmediatamente la rigidez que deseaba penetrarlo con impaciencia. Camus se sorprendió al sentir que Milo tomaba esa posición y se movía tratando se acomodarse, rozando con estimulantes movimientos su erecto miembro y excitándolo aún más. No iba a quejarse, pero realmente pensó que los papeles serían distintos.

Más tiempo para meditar en eso no le quedó, cuando Milo finalmente dejó su cuerpo descender y guió a Camus en extrema y cuidadosa lentitud, hasta que su miembro estuvo completamente dentro de él. Sin embargo, a excepción de las piernas que le temblaban sin parar, Milo se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos mientras se familiarizaba con la situación.

La expresión de placentera incomodidad en el ruborizado rostro de Milo tuvo tal efecto en Camus que no pudo evitar levantar sus caderas instintivamente, logrando que Milo frunciera el ceño con fuerza y abriera la boca en una exclamación silenciosa, a la vez que apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho, deteniendo sus impacientes movimientos e indicándole que todavía no era tiempo.

—Espera…

—Lo siento… —Camus se apresuró a disculparse, mientras sus manos se aferraban con firmeza a los muslos de Milo, tratando de esperar impacientemente a que le diera la pauta para seguir, porque si por él fuera y se entregara a sus primarios instintos, todo hubiera acabado ya un buen rato atrás. Así que confiando en quien tenía mucha más experiencia, Camus esperó.

Unos momentos después, por fin Milo marcaba el ritmo que se establecería con un lento bamboleo de sus caderas. Camus lo imitó y no tardó en aumentar su velocidad al sentir que el otro se impulsaba con las manos apoyadas sobre su tórax, y subía y bajaba a la par de las embestidas de sus propias caderas, que lo perseguían cada vez que se levantaba y se relajaban cuando se sentía de nuevo abrazado estrechamente; sensación que lo estaba volviendo loco y que pronto lo poseyó a moverse de un modo frenético.

Milo se sentía perdido en el mismo delirio, sus pensamientos eran brumosos, su rostro ardía, y su larga cabellera, en gran parte empapada por el sudor, se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido a sus continuos movimientos de cabeza, a los que acompañaba con descarados gritos de placer. Sus sentidos se veían azotados por lo que Camus le provocaba, no sólo al penetrarlo impetuosamente, sino gracias al efecto de la temblorosa mano que acarició su erección amenazante por reventar, y aumentó su excitación por el simple hecho de que su toque fuera tan tímido e inseguro.

Conociendo las reacciones de su cuerpo a la perfección, y a sabiendas de que le faltaba poco para llegar a su clímax, Milo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar altos gemidos que inundaron la habitación e inspiraron a Camus para descargarse dentro del amable cuerpo que reaccionó con un nuevo respingo.

—¡Por todos los Sith!

—¿Camus?... ¿maldiciendo? —preguntó Milo entre jadeos, segundos después de que sintiera su propio semen esparcirse a través del pecho sobre el cual cayó rendido, y cuyo dueño respiraba agitadamente, proporcionándole mediante los profundos y rítmicos movimientos de su torso un sedante ritmo que podría adormecerlo en cualquier momento. Milo se rendiría a lo que seguro sería un reconfortante sueño si no fuera porque se le apetecía seguir sintiendo esas manos que acariciaban su espalda.

Mientras sus dedos mimaban la bronceada piel de Milo, Camus repasaba lo recién sucedido tratando de emitir un juicio más allá de "increíble". Por un lado se sintió tonto al pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdició con su santurronería, pero por otra parte no le hubiera gustado compartir esto con nadie más; ninguna otra persona más que Milo lo comprendería y soportaría tanto como hasta ahora lo había hecho, y se preocuparía ilimitadamente por él…

Camus sabía con certeza, por más inexperto que fuera, que Milo sólo había actuado de esa manera para evitar intimidarlo más. Y si bien apreciaba inmensamente su preocupación y consideración, algún día lo inevitable tendría que ocurrir, y se sentía intrigado por ello, repentinamente impaciente.

—Milo, ¿podemos hacerlo… diferente?

—No, esta noche no —respondió en un tono que pretendía no dar lugar a objeción, mientras levantaba su rostro y se acercaba para besar fugazmente a Camus.

—Por favor…, quiero salir de esto de una vez.

—¿Salir de esto? ¡Lo dices como si te estuviera sometiendo a un suplicio! —Camus sonrió fugazmente antes de insistir.

—Quiero decir… que ya no puedo esperar más… —reformuló, sintiendo el calor que coloreaba sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas aún más de lo que ya estaban, mientras Milo, apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón y con su rostro tan cerca que Camus podía sentir su hormigueante aliento, se reía de él.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró un segundo antes de capturar los labios de Camus una vez más.

Levantándose de la cama, se acercó a su tocador, y de uno de los últimos cajones sacó un frasco que contenía un líquido transparente y de apariencia gelatinosa. Y no, no era _bacta_.

Camus lo miraba con curiosidad, mientras Milo regresaba a sentarse entre sus piernas y abría la botella sin dejar de mirarlo con suma picardía. Lubricante. Previamente se le había olvidado, y ahora el ardor en su retaguardia le recordaba su despiste, ¿pero alguien lo podía culpar? ¿Con la distracción que tenía en frente?

Quien por mucho tiempo fuera conocido como el seductor del Templo por lógica contaba con los implementos necesarios para ocasiones como esta, aunque realmente el presente no fuera comparable con ninguna experiencia pasada. Le parecía curioso que algo practicado tantas veces antes, con lo que estaba enteramente familiarizado, pudiera sentirse como una novedad; como si las invisibles marcas de las caricias que sus antiguos amantes dejaran en su piel fueran sustituidas por el contacto de las tímidas manos de Camus, imprimiéndose indelebles.

—¿Milo, que haces? —preguntó Camus al ver que Milo jugueteaba con el líquido, para después acariciarle las piernas animándolo a que las separara más.

—Tú confía.

Camus volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente al sentir los dedos que rozaban entre sus glúteos. Milo finalmente comenzó a prepararlo, explorándolo y esparciendo el lubricante en la íntima abertura a que planeaba poseer en unos momentos. Cuando dos dedos cupieron los deslizó en movimientos circulares y dolosamente lentos, y algunos minutos después se dispuso a colar un tercero. Todo el tiempo sin perder la vista del gesto avergonzado que Camus usaba en su rostro ante la extraña situación, a la vez que tensaba todos sus músculos en temerosa anticipación.

—¿Estás bien?

Camus solo gimió a manera de afirmación, y contuvo la respiración al sentirse nuevamente vacío.

Cuando al fin se sintió con energías recuperadas, excitado otra vez gracias a la visión de Camus plenamente entregado a sus disposiciones, Milo se dispuso a fusionar sus cuerpos, arrimándose entre los tersos muslos que se removieron dubitativamente. Milo se introdujo en él con cuidado, lentamente, solo una pequeña fracción primero y con eso Camus ya se creía en agonía, pero por la impresión no tuvo tiempo de quejarse hasta que lo sintió por completo dentro de él. La reacción de su cuerpo ante lo desconocido fue atiesarse por completo y le resultó ridículamente doloroso, ¿Así se habría sentido Milo hacía un rato? ¿Para qué alguien querría someterse a semejante tortura?

—¡Detente!

Milo obedeció. Permaneció estático dentro de él, esperando que se acostumbrara a las nuevas sensaciones que sabía que no le parecerían muy agradables; de lo que el mismo Camus era en parte culpable debido a lo horriblemente tenso que se había puesto.

Mientras el otro apretaba las sábanas a punto de casi pulverizarlas con sus puños, Milo comenzó a estimularlo con su mano en un intento de que se distrajera, y al sentir que finalmente mostraba señas de relajarse un poco, fue libre de comenzar a moverse conforme el instinto le dictaba, imposibilitado de demorarlo más.

—Pronto pasará… —susurró como consuelo, se acercó para besarlo y Camus pudo saborear su sonrisa. Sintió verdaderas ganas de golpearlo. _"__Pronto pasará__"__,_ _sí como no…_

—¡Ah!

De acuerdo, quizás había tenido razón…, no había pasado del todo, pero Camus se tragó las ganas de estrangularlo al sentir que rozaba un punto especial dentro de su cuerpo, a partir de cual surgían lo que parecían ser pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que gradualmente aumentaban su intensidad, convenciéndolo de ignorar la parte incómoda de la experiencia. Decidió hacer caso y exploró el nuevo e interesante placer que venía de la mano. Después de varios embates atinados más, sus piernas actuaron completamente fuera de su control y se aferraron con urgencia en torno al cuerpo de Milo, quien aceleró progresivamente el ritmo mientras lo sujetaba de sus caderas sumergiéndose una y otra vez en él.

Camus se oía a sí mismo gritar, y trataba de callarse, de no ser tan escandaloso, pero fracasó en ello y tuvo que consolarse con el hecho de que Milo era igual de ruidoso que él. Entonces dejó a su garganta expresar lo que de otra manera no podía, mientras Milo lo embestía cada vez más rápido, impulsado por esas vocalizaciones que jamás pensó podría escuchar de tales labios.

Con el vínculo mental completamente abierto, ya que la concentración para mantener sus barreras era imposible bajo las presentes circunstancias, ambos podían sentir el orgasmo del otro como si fuera el propio, en una experiencia que resultaba placenteramente aturdidora para los sentidos.

Además, con sus barreras derribadas podían ser testigo de cada pensamiento y sentimiento. La Fuerza en esa habitación giraba desbocada convertida en un torbellino de pasión, deseo, y sobre todo, amor. Cualquiera en los alrededores, sin necesidad de agudizar mucho sus sentidos, podía fácilmente percibirlo en La Fuerza. Pero Milo y Camus estaban demasiado pendientes el uno del otro para estarse preocupando por trivialidades como tales. En lugar de ello se limitaban a ser espectadores de cómo el vínculo que siempre habían creído increíblemente estrecho, aumentaba su fuerza y los acercaba más, hasta alcanzar una fusión que sobrepasaba lo tangible.

—¡Milo!...

La exclamación de Camus, casi ahogada por las emociones, y débilmente silenciada por su propia mano que cubría su boca, fue lo que marcó el momento en que al fin Milo pudo sentir cálido semen inundar su mano. Al instante se llenó con el incontenible impulso animal de llevar sus dedos a su boca y probarlos, para segundos después dirigir esos mismos dedos hasta la boca de Camus, incitándolo a que comprobara el curioso sabor. Éste lamió débilmente y se enfurruñó, apenas hallándose en sí, mientras se recuperaba de las olas de placer que lentamente se disipaban.

Milo dejó de contenerse, apremió sus vaivenes hasta desatar la serie de espasmos que le hicieron terminar; Camus sintió el producto de aquél esparcirse dentro de él, dándole una inverosímil sensación de saciedad y logro. Milo se acomodó a su lado, sus músculos temblando levemente a cada movimiento. Sonrió con pereza y cierta presunción al pensar que ahora aquél era enteramente suyo, y él era de aquél y nunca sería de nadie más, y cerró los ojos con un lento pestañeo, escuchando cómo los jadeos combinados de ambos sucumbían al silencio.

—.—


	22. No hay pasión, hay serenidad

—**The Last Remaining Light— **

—22. No hay pasión, hay serenidad—

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para los dos jóvenes que apenas se desperezaban del pacífico sueño al que habían sucumbido la noche anterior.

Después de dar un par de bostezos, Milo se acomodó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Camus, apoyó su cabeza en ellos y esperó a que aquél despertara. Hubiera transcurrido una cantidad indefinida de tiempo hasta que eso pasara si no fuera porque Camus comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que tal sensación era ocasionada por los traviesos dedos de Milo que cabriolaban sobre su piel, obligándolo a despertar con una sonrisa.

Camus alcanzó un mechón de cabello que enmarcaba el lado de la cara de Milo y lo comenzó a juguetear entre sus dedos, mientras aquél seguía dibujando figuras imaginarias sobre su pecho. Se podrían haber entretenido en eso todo el día si no fuera porque Milo decidió que era momento de una sesión de reconocimiento con unos labios que lo recibieron gustosos.

Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban en la que sería de ahí en adelante una rutina de todas las mañanas, Camus empujó a Milo para lograr quedar encima de él, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos todo el tiempo, mientras el otro lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda. Cuando al fin hubo algo de distancia entre sus rostros, Milo preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre anoche?

—Fue… no creí que fuera a ser así. Demasiado… demasiado —Camus arrugó levemente la frente ante su incapacidad de articulación verbal.

—"Demasiado demasiado" —repitió Milo con un aire creído—. Me agrada.

Camus curvó sus labios un segundo antes de que sus sonrisas chocaran de nuevo y se entretuvieran un rato más en comparar quien tenía mejor dentadura. Pronto el asunto pasó a otro nivel cuando Camus mudó sus labios hasta el estómago de Milo y plantó pequeños besos, mientras el otro, un tanto sorprendido por tal atención, aceptó pasivamente las atenciones de Camus y se limitó a perder sus manos entre su suave cabello.

Ambos se vieron tentados a quedarse en la cama por el resto del día y olvidarse de sus obligaciones, pero el despertador que Milo usaba en raras ocasiones no falló en avisarles que tenían algo pendiente…

—¡La junta con el Consejo! —recordó Camus, antes de levantarse alarmado.

Milo suspiró frustradamente al sentir que el cálido cuerpo lo abandonaba para ponerse de pie y adentrarse al baño, seguramente para ducharse, vestirse, o lo que fuera. El punto era que ahora Milo se había quedado miserablemente solo en la cama.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Milo oyó la voz desde el baño y con extrema dificultad se puso de pie y buscó sus prendas entre el desbarajuste que era su recámara. En cuestión de minutos ambos lucían presentables para acudir con los Miembros del Consejo.

Subieron a uno de los niveles más altos del Templo, donde se encontraba el salón al cual fueron citados, y mientras se acercaban por el espacioso pasillo sentían claramente la presencia de los Maestros al otro lado de la imponente puerta.

—¿Qué crees que nos dirán? Ojalá nos envíen a otras vacaciones… ¡ya me imagino cómo las disfrutaría esta vez! —Milo dijo sonriente, al momento de rodear la cintura de Camus con un brazo y juntar su cuerpo al de él.

—Ten cuidado con lo que piensas allí adentro, los Maestros pueden leer nuestra mente como libros abiertos. —El tono fue inesperadamente frío. Camus no perdió tiempo para zafarse de los brazos del otro, cuando ya estaban a escasos metros de las puertas del Cuarto del Consejo.

Milo parpadeó e incluso se retrasó un par de pasos. Torció las cejas y trató de ignorar el pequeño ardor en su pecho. ¡Por supuesto que no planeaba entrar abrazándolo ante los Maestros! Sólo quería hacerlo sonrojar con su inmaduro comportamiento, divertirse un poco…; no había razón para reprenderlo como si no fuera consciente de sus acciones.

Camus percibió el súbito cambio en su humor gracias al vínculo por el cual ahora la Fuerza fluía con una gracia sobrenatural, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por ocasionar que la mirada de Milo hubiera bajado a contemplar el suelo, mientras caminaba a su derecha y un paso detrás. Los profundos ojos turquesas sólo volvieron a mirar al frente cuando ambos pisaron el respetado recinto del Consejo, pero evitaban a Camus a toda costa.

El mencionado puso ese asunto de lado por un momento mientras ambos hacían una reverencia ante los ilustres Jedi que los observaban desde sus asientos, colocados en semicírculo alrededor de los recién llegados. Como era costumbre, el Maestro Windu fue quien les explicó su razón de estar ahí.

—Milo, Camus, los hemos llamado para una tarea que les asignaremos por concreta petición del Maestro Kenobi. Al parecer lo impresionaron durante su corta estadía en Alderaan y desea que lo apoyen en la misión de proteger a la Senadora Amidala, quien recientemente se vio víctima de un atentado contra su vida. Gracias a la Fuerza ella sobrevivió y se encuentra a salvo bajo el resguardo del General y su Padawan…

Mace Windu siguió explicándoles que tendrían que reunirse con los anteriores Caballeros para iniciar una investigación sobre el caso, pues no era la primera vez que amenazaban la vida de tal muchacha. Se encontrarían con ellos en un hotel donde la señorita Padme Amidala se hallaba oculta, con contadas personas conociendo su localización.

Antes de que los Maestros los despidieran, Camus aprovechó a hacer algo que sabía que Milo apreciaría inmensamente y le demostraría que no guardaba reparos acerca de su relación, aunque a veces olvidara las diferencias en la manera que tenían de ver las cosas.

"_Te amo."_

Milo sintió que se iba de bruces al escuchar las palabras resonar en su mente. Se quedó completamente atónito preguntándose qué le había poseído a Camus de hacer tal cosa, ¡enfrente de los presentes que obviamente lo habían percibido también! Al menos así lo hizo notar el Maestro Yoda al entrecerrar sus ojos en suspicacia, y era seguro que los demás lo advirtieran de igual manera, aunque lo disimularan mejor y se limitaran a asentir indicándoles que se podían retirar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Milo, cuando ya iban camino de regreso al elevador.

—¿Te molestó?

—No, pero…

—Apresúrate —dijo Camus, zanjando el asunto.

A la orden, ambos apretaron el paso, aunque a Milo le gustaría haber hablado un poco más sobre el súbito y extraño anti-Camus comportamiento del joven que ya se le adelantaba unos cuantos metros.

Cuando al fin se encontraron en la plataforma de transportes, descubrieron que estaban siendo esperados ahí por una pequeña nave que Milo condujo hasta la indicada localización. Al llegar, un par de guardias los reconocieron como caballeros Jedi y los guiaron a través del lujoso hotel hasta las habitaciones de la senadora, a quien encontraron repasando unas propuestas para entregar al Supremo Canciller Palpatine.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños y ondulados podría mostrarse frágil en apariencia, pero todos conocían la fama aguerrida de la senadora de Naboo, quien no dudaba en arriesgar hasta su vida por el bien de la gente de su planeta. Había sido una de las principales opositoras a la guerra, por lo que muchos miembros del Senado, incluido el propio Canciller, continuamente se encontraban entablando discusiones con la bella joven. Precisamente ahora pretendía proponer el nombramiento de un nuevo Canciller, pues el que alguna vez fuera persona de confianza para ella, últimamente había realizado extrañas decisiones que le obligaban a tomar esa difícil medida. Era dudoso que el resto de los senadores la apoyara, pero tenía que intentar.

Dicho sujeto se encontraba en su amplia oficina localizada en el último piso del enorme edifico del senado, enfrascado en una conversación que podría resultar muy comprometedora si fuera atestiguada por oídos ajenos.

—Amidala vendrá a reunirse conmigo más tarde, será el momento ideal para que actúes —informó el Supremo Canciller Palpatine, a quien Kanon mejor conocía como su Maestro: Darth Sidious.

—Sí, Maestro.

—La acompañarán guardaespaldas Jedi, confío en que no te causarán problemas. —Kanon asintió, entendiendo la advertencia disfrazada.

De forma súbita, el espigado y canoso sujeto le indicó que desapareciera de ahí al instante, y le señaló hacia un balcón, en donde el joven Sith se ocultó sin olvidarse de disfrazar perfectamente su presencia ante La Fuerza.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Kanon salió, del otro lado de la habitación entró el Maestro Kenobi, portando el semblante austero con el que siempre se le veía alrededor de políticos, a los que en su mayoría no apreciaba.

—Obi-Wan, es un gusto verte por aquí. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Buen día, Canciller, necesito su autorización para inspeccionar el edificio y asegurarnos de que no exista ninguna amenaza.

—Oh, sí... —dijo fingiendo compunción—. Sería lamentable que la Senadora Amidala sufriera otro percance. Por supuesto que tienen mi autorización—habló el hombre, con el tono dulce que siempre falseaba.

—Gracias Canciller, me retiro.

—.—

Camus y Milo recorrían sin prisa el gran hotel en busca de alguna presencia oscura que pudiera avisar de problemas, pero todo se sentía normal, así que decidieron regresar a donde la señorita Padme había quedado al cuidado de Anakin.

Tal lugar era un enorme jardín en el piso superior. Caminaron por los verdes laberintos hasta que sintieron una irregularidad en La Fuerza que los puso en alerta, y como primera reacción Milo tiró de Camus hacia un gran arbusto, espinándose un poco en el proceso, pero quedando al acecho de quien quiera que se acercara.

Para sorpresa de ambos, quienes venían caminando tomados de la mano eran la Senadora y el Padawan; hacían una pausa en su camino y se besaban brevemente para después seguir con su paseo.

Milo y Camus quedaron anonadados ante la reciente escena. No tanto por el hecho de que esos dos fueran pareja, sino por la alerta que La Fuerza les había gritado ante la presencia de Anakin.

—Esto es más que una coincidencia. En Alderaan sucedió lo mismo, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo Camus, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a Milo para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

—Sí, pero… quizás es sólo que está confundido. Después de todo es el Elegido, y está faltando al código, supongo que debe ser estresante tal responsabilidad…

—No, Milo. Lo que percibí fue más que simple confusión…

—Piensa en esto; ¿no crees que si algo anduviera mal con él, su Maestro ya se hubiera dado cuenta?

Camus se quedó pensativo durante un momento, que Milo aprovechó para tomarlo de la muñeca instándolo a regresar por donde habían venido. Lo que decía Milo tenía lógica, sin embargo, por más experimentado que fuera el Maestro Kenobi, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera pasado por alto la extrañeza que percibieron en su alumno. Al pensar en ello, Camus recordó lo que Yoda le había dicho después de aquella inusual meditación…

"_La Fuerza las respuestas siempre proporciona, mientras las preguntas no temamos hacer."_

—.—

La tarde había llegado y era hora de partir al Senado. Mientras Milo y Camus aterrizaban su transporte junto al de los otros tres en el mencionado edificio, Camus sintió algo que no le agradó para nada, y Milo irremediablemente percibió su alteración…

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?

—Hay una presencia familiar y oscura cerca… con la que ya antes me he enfrentado.

—¿Kanon?

—Puede ser, es algo vaga… se está cubriendo de la Fuerza.

Ambos hicieron una pausa mientras agudizaban sus sentidos en un intento de percibir con más claridad, pero Kanon se ocultaba bien.

—Necesito que me prometas algo. —Milo volteó hacia él, expectante, y Camus pasó saliva a sabiendas de que aquél no apreciaría sus palabras—. Si nos encontramos con él… no intervendrás. Me lo dejarás a mí, ¿entendido?

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Cómo me pides eso?

—Te conozco y sé que si lo ves te descontrolarás, y sabes a lo que eso lleva…

—Deja de subestimarme —replicó Milo, su mirada punzante y clara—. Soy un Jedi, igual que tú, puedo controlar mis emociones tan bien como tú, sino es que mejor. Si no fuera así, ¿crees que hubiera sido capaz de ocultarte lo que siento por tanto tiempo? —Apretó los dientes al sentir que su voz revelaba la dimensión de su enfado—. Apreciaría si dejaras de tratarme como si no supiera lo que hago.

Salió del transporte dejando a Camus atrás, quien enseguida trazó planes para hallar la forma de disculparse más tarde. Sin embargo, no cambiaría su opinión de que Milo no estaba listo para enfrentar a Kanon, si tan sólo al mencionar su nombre la rabia ardía en el interior del menor. Resignadamente, Camus salió de la nave y se reunió con el resto del pequeño grupo en la entrada del Senado. Se sintió bastante sorprendido de que Milo lo estuviera bloqueando, demostrándole mediante esa acción lo mucho que el vínculo abierto significaba para él. Jamás lo había extrañado tanto como en esos momentos que se sintió increíblemente vacío, y le quedó claro que el disgusto de Milo era verdaderamente hondo, pues jamás haría algo así por bromear.

La voz del Maestro Kenobi llamó su atención y le recordó que estaban en plena misión, y las distracciones siempre salían costando caro.

—Camus, ven conmigo. Anakin y Milo, escolten a la senadora Amidala al cuarto de juntas.

Y así lo hicieron el par de muchachos, hasta que el menor ordenó a Milo y Padmé que aguardaran en una pequeña sala de espera mientras él acudía a anunciar al Canciller sobre su llegada.

Apenas Anakin desapareció por la puerta, Padmé se vio víctima de un llanto silencioso. Milo se acercó a ella, preocupado, y colocó una mano sobre el frágil hombro de la muchacha.

—Senadora, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Lo siento, qué vergüenza… —decía mientras trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas e intentaba esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué la ha alterado así?

—Tú lo sabes… los vi en el jardín. Yo y Anakin estamos juntos… pero recientemente lo he sentido muy distinto, es casi como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí. —Milo entornó la mirada, tomando lo revelado por la joven como una desagradable confirmación a las sospechas de Camus—. No sé, quizás es mi imaginación, he estado bajo mucha presión últimamente… ¿Pero por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto?, lo lamento, poco te deben interesar mis problemas sentimentales… —sonrió tristemente.

—No diga eso senadora, estoy seguro de que las cosas se arreglaran, y… —Milo hizo una pausa para quedarse absorto durante un segundo, y luego continuar—, y séquese esas lágrimas, no le gustaría que Anakin la viera así, ¿cierto?

Padmé obedeció y justo se volteaba cuando Anakin entró para indicarles que era hora de ir al cuarto de juntas donde el Canciller los esperaba. Milo siguió detrás de la senadora mientras Anakin guiaba el camino. Durante el silencioso trayecto, Milo pensó cómo sería si él se encontrara en la situación de la muchacha que caminaba a tan sólo unos pasos adelante.

¿Camus cambiaría algún día? Su relación había dado un cambio tan grande que no creía que pudieran volver a lo de antes si aquél se arrepentía y decidía, a fin de cuentas, retomar el tipo de vida que llevaba antes; cien por ciento dedicado a respetar el código, sin espacio para placeres personales.

Sus pesimistas pensamientos, que realmente no tenían razón de ser, fueron interrumpidos por una terrible sensación de alerta que obligó a Milo a detenerse en sus pasos, y a abrir el vínculo que había mantenido bloqueado por capricho. Lo que sintió lo hizo sudar frío y lo forzó a dar la vuelta para comenzar a correr por los pasillos, en busca de la persona a quien sabía en peligro.

—.—

"_Vigila los niveles superiores, yo iré a las cámaras principales,"_ había sido la orden del maestro Kenobi, y así, Camus obedeció. Subió a los almacenes que constituían los niveles más altos del edificio del Senado, donde principalmente se guardaban una infinita cantidad de archivos viejos en enormes estantes de metal. Fue en ese sitio donde, una vez más, percibió la presencia que tanto perturbaba sus sentidos, y que ahora se encontraba justo a sus espaldas.

Al girarse sacó su espada láser en espera del enemigo, pero nada era visible en la desesperante tranquilidad del abandonado cuarto, hasta que escuchó las palabras que causaron un eco vibrante detrás de él.

—Tú, otra vez…

No más introducción fue necesaria antes de iniciar el inevitable enfrentamiento. Debido a su previa derrota contra Kanon, Camus se vio siendo víctima de la inseguridad, pero liberó a La Fuerza cualquier sentimiento que pudiera nublar sus habilidades, y dio vuelta de nuevo levantando su espada para bloquear el ataque del gemelo.

Sus armas se separaban y volvían a chocar, cambiando en cada ocasión el ángulo y la posición; un segundo retrocedía el mayor, cuando al siguiente el que tenía que defenderse era el otro.

Kanon sabía que no podía distraerse con esto ahora, su misión principal era asesinar a la senadora Amidala —acto que con seguridad desataría una nueva guerra—, pero debía admitir que el muchacho Jedi peleaba esta vez con mayor firmeza que en la ocasión anterior.

Pero no la suficiente…

En un ágil movimiento, Kanon logró adelantarse y patear a Camus en el estómago, logrando que soltara su espada y diera unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de evitar a su atacante.

Ya que su espada de luz había volado lejos de él, Camus se disponía a atraerla de vuelta con ayuda de La Fuerza, pero en ese momento se vio inmovilizado por Kanon, que lo acorraló contra la pared y mantuvo esa espada roja apenas rozando su rostro, bajando lentamente hasta a la altura de su cuello. Y al mismo tiempo el rostro del de ojos verdes se acercaba más, tanto que Camus fue capaz de sentir el enervador aliento que le hablaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Tu carita linda habrá conmovido a Saga, pero ya te has escapado de la muerte suficientes veces, y la suerte se te acaba ahora.

Después de esa advertencia, y en un acto que rompió la defensa de Camus aún más que la espada que peligrosamente flotaba alrededor de su rostro, Kanon lo besó. Rápida y agresivamente, sólo para matar la curiosidad, antes de matarlo a él. Y sosteniéndole firmemente la barbilla, el joven aprendiz de Sith logró que sus intrusos labios se adhirieran a los de Camus, quien sintió que en ese momento vomitaría, pero realmente tuvo la impresión de que sus intestinos saldrían por su boca cuando percibió una firma de Fuerza cuya presencia siempre le brindaba alegría, pero esta vez venía encendida con odio.

Kanon también la percibió, y de inmediato volteó a enfrentar al recién llegado. Milo se mantenía de pie con una apariencia perturbadoramente calma a varios metros de ahí, frente a la puerta del elevador que lo había llevado hasta ese sitio para que pudiera ser testigo de la escena que puso a sus ojos brillando de furia.

Así, en total descontrol por el fuego de cólera que hacía hervir sus entrañas, Milo se abalanzó precipitadamente hacia Kanon, quien ya también había dado unos pasos para ir a su encuentro, y resultó casi incapaz de bloquear la espada láser amarilla del que lo quería —no… lo _necesitaba_ ver muerto.

Kanon salió librado dando un salto hacia atrás, y sonrió maliciosamente a su atacante, no porque él llevara ventaja inicial, sino porque sabía que terminaría obteniendo la victoria. Su contrincante no controlaba sus emociones en ese momento, y por más feroz que hubiera sido la primera estocada de su espada, ese descontrol finalmente se reflejaría en la pelea.

Kanon atacó de nuevo, sólo tanteando al enfurecido muchacho, hasta que comprobó sus sospechas ciertas cuando Milo se vio en una apretada situación al instante en que el rojo brillo pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cintura, tanto que, para evitar ser rebanado en dos, tuvo que dejarse caer hacia atrás. Incapaz de coordinarse lo suficientemente rápido para poder levantarse, Milo se vio con la punta de ese intimidante escarlata a milímetros de su cuello, manteniéndolo inmóvil, sentado en el piso, en lo que estaba seguro que serían sus últimos segundos de vida.

Pero para su sorpresa, Kanon no enterró el sable a través de su garganta, sino que giró justo a tiempo para detener al resplandor blanco que se disponía a atacarlo por detrás.

Distrayendo al Sith el tiempo necesario para que Milo pudiera ponerse de pie, Camus, quien ya había recuperado su espada, ahora sostenía firmemente la mencionada arma contra quien no hacía mucho lo había derrotado en semejantes condiciones.

Milo aprovechó la ventaja que Camus le había regalado y se levantó para unirse de nuevo a la pelea, poniendo a Kanon en difíciles circunstancias al ser atacado al mismo tiempo por los dos Jedi, que no le dejaban cuartel para defenderse apropiadamente, o por lo menos escapar.

Un gruñido abandonó la garganta del muchacho mayor cuando el sable de Milo hizo contacto con su costado, atravesando sus oscuras vestimentas hasta dejar expuesta la piel y la desagradable herida causada.

Uno pensaría que Camus se alegraría ante la delantera que su compañero había tomado, pero al ver la torcida sonrisa de Milo y el malicioso brillo que emanaba de sus ojos ante su reciente logro, un gran temor se apoderó de su corazón.

Camus no podía permitir que Milo matara a Kanon, porque en esos momentos, movido por el odio y sucumbiendo a sus emociones, si hacía tal cosa, si quitaba una vida, sería en un futuro presa fácil para el lado oscuro. Y no permitiría que Milo le fuera arrebatado. Así que por el bien de ambos, tenía que evitar a toda costa que aquél empuñara su espada contra el joven Sith. Una pequeña mancha en su puro espíritu sería suficiente para que su alma comenzara a cubrirse de tinieblas.

Sin poder pensar en otra opción, y con la plena conciencia de que arriesgaba su vida al enfrentarse solo contra el habilidoso servidor del lado oscuro, Camus finalmente se armó de valor. Aumentando su concentración, con un rápido movimiento extendió la palma de su mano hacia Milo, enviándolo por los aires con un potente golpe de Fuerza hasta que chocó contra una lejana pared, quedando inconsciente gracias al duro impacto.

Esta reciente acción sorprendió gratamente a Kanon, quien se había distraído por un momento, y entonces colocó su mano libre sobre su costado lastimado.

—Eres un estúpido. Si los dos juntos no eran rivales para mí, ¿crees que tú solo podrás matarme?

—No me importa si me matas, pero no dejaré que él caiga. —Fueron las controladas palabras que constituyeron la respuesta de Camus, mientras una minúscula pausa se establecía antes de lo que sería una batalla que prometía un resultado mortal.

—Eres un iluso, primero te mataré y después iré por él, que gracias a ti ha quedado a mi merced.

Kanon corrió hacia Camus, haciendo parecer que su herida fuera un simple rasguño, pues ya ni siquiera mostraba sentir algún dolor. Pero Camus no podía perder…, por Milo, no podía.

Sin embargo, pronto el joven Jedi se daría cuenta del poder de la oscuridad, al sentirse nuevamente acorralado contra la pared y apenas pudiéndose defender con ajustados movimientos, hasta que al fin Kanon logró dejarlo sin la protección de su espada de nuevo, asegurándose esta vez de mandarla lejos con ayuda de la Fuerza. Aprovechando el recién adquirido vigor que la oscuridad le daba, con un preciso puñetazo envió a Camus al suelo, donde apenas y se pudo sentar contra la pared, teniendo una desagradable sensación de _déjà vu_ al ver a Kanon levantar su espada para, entonces sí, sin ninguna duda, matarlo. No ayudaba en nada el hecho de que el Sith luciera igual que Saga, pues sólo aumentaba la impresión de haberlo vivido antes…

_Saga… _¿Qué hubiera sido de él, de todos, si no hubiera seguido al lado oscuro? En aquel entonces Camus no tuvo fortaleza para defenderse… Ahora no tenía oportunidad. Y quien lo salvó en aquella ocasión no estaba disponible para realizar la misma heroica acción. Por su culpa, por querer protegerlo iba a morir. _Milo…_

"_No existe la muerte, existe sólo La Fuerza…"_ repitió Camus en su cabeza como consuelo a lo que sabía que vendría.

Aceptando su destino, cerró los ojos en un intento de pacificar su agitada alma antes de que Kanon lo atravesara con esa espada que ya alguna vez probara el sabor de su sangre, y que al parecer no se había saciado y ahora volvía por más. Sin embargo, al sentir que un par de pequeñas gotas cálidas mojaban su rostro, Camus abrió los ojos, observando incrédulo cómo su regazo estaba completamente manchado de sangre. Pero no _su_ sangre.

Al levantar la mirada, Camus se encontró con el consternado rostro de Kanon, que bajando sus ojos contempló con terror su propio pecho atravesado por un amarillo fulgor, y se dejó caer sobre él tras una última exhalación.

Milo apagó su espada y la guardó en su cinturón, antes de agacharse para mover el cuerpo de Kanon y hacerlo a un lado. Después ofreció una mano a Camus, quien todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Milo… no debiste hacerlo—murmuró con un evidente desconsuelo que puso a Milo al tanto de los motivos de su preocupación; de por qué lo había sacado de la pelea y de por qué ahora sus ojos se humedecían reflejando tristeza y derrota, aunque acabaran de ganar la pelea.

—No lo maté porque lo odiara…, lo maté porque te amo.

Las firmes palabras de Milo, y la serenidad que ahora veía en el océano que eran sus ojos, aliviaron el acelerado corazón de Camus. Finalmente aceptó la mano ofrecida, se dejó levantar y ser envuelto en un reconfortante abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido, y que los congeló en el momento mientras ambos permitían a sus barreras y a sus lágrimas de alivio caer.

—.—

Aunque el Consejo estaba seguro de que ni Dooku ni Kanon habían sido elegidos por quien quiera que fuera su Maestro para convertirse en su alumno definitivo, por lo menos ahora, sin una amenaza tangible, podían aprovechar los próximos y seguramente breves tiempos de paz.

Los dos muchachos que caminaban tomados de la mano por el jardín del Templo Jedi definitivamente lo harían. Empezarían ahora, simplemente regocijándose ante la presencia del otro, mientras se acomodaban en la pequeña banca blanca oxidada y relajaban sus sentidos al pacífico alrededor, ponderando en las palabras que Yoda había recitado hacía unos minutos no muy lejos de ahí en la explanada, donde todos los Jedi presentes en ese momento en el Templo se habían reunido para escuchar al respetado Maestro.

"_Ustedes, jóvenes caballeros Jedi, representan la última luz de esperanza para que la pureza de La Fuerza siga viva…"_

Yoda les había confiado el futuro a las nuevas generaciones de caballeros Jedi, que seguramente atestiguarían la caída de la República… La caída de La Orden. Pero hasta que eso pasara, y si llegaba a pasar, Camus y Milo seguirían dedicando su vida al servicio de La Fuerza, porque mucho le debían a la que los había traído hasta aquí; por más largo y tortuoso que hubiera sido el camino, finalmente los guió a su destino, a donde debían estar y con quien se sentían completos y en contento equilibrio.

—¿Te aburrirás de mí algún día? —preguntó Milo mientras se acostaba recargando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Camus y éste lo miraba ladeando la cabeza desde arriba.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de tantos años me vienes a preguntar eso? —Camus contestó intentando no reír, a lo que Milo arrugó la nariz en falsa indignación, aunque por dentro la respuesta le aliviara. Camus dio por terminada la conversación al posar la yema de su dedo índice sobre los apetecibles labios que sólo sabían preguntar tonterías.

Milo sonrió y mordió juguetonamente el dedo que lo intentaba callar, justo antes de que Camus inclinara su rostro para capturar sus labios, y Milo lo tomara de la nuca para profundizar el beso y no dejarlo escapar. Por la mente de ambos pasaba compartido el mismo pensamiento de cómo la caprichosa voluntad de La Fuerza los llevó hacia quien siempre había estado a su lado, y junto al cual ninguna meditación era necesaria, o ningún código válido, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, y nada más.

* * *

—**FIN (de la primera parte)—**

**Continúa en "The Last Remaining Light Parte II"**


End file.
